Inconcevable
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: AU. Olicity fiction : Oliver et Felicity mène une vie heureuse jusqu'à la découverte d'une terrible vérité. Comment va réagir la jeune femme quand elle apprendra que celui qu'elle aime n'est pas celui qu'elle pensait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose, merci à tous ceux qui sont passés sur ma précédente fiction et aux guests qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction en 16 chapitres et encore avec une situation différente pour notre Olicity. Je ne vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps et sa présence sur mes fictions. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

« Alors ça te plaît ? » Demanda fébrilement Oliver à sa compagne. Felicity faisait le tour du propriétaire et devait admettre qu'elle adorait ce loft.

« Tu veux la vérité ? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour taquine en s'approchant d'Oliver. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « J'adore ! » Dit-elle avant de saisir son visage et de l'embrasser rapidement. « C'est juste parfait ! Le salon est immense, il y a une cheminée pour les longues soirées d'hiver… » Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille provoquant un éclat de rire d'Oliver. « La cuisine est juste incroyable….même si honnêtement je n'y cuisinerai jamais, mais je sais que toi tu adores…. »

« J'en conclus donc que tu aimes…. » Résuma Oliver en se levant tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Felicity haussa les épaules. « …..quoi ? Je croyais que…. » Elle lui désigna l'imposant escalier montant à l'étage et desservant les chambres.

« Le seul souci c'est ce…truc. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant. « Je suis coincée ici et je ne pense pas faire chambre à part. » Elle éclata de rire pour masquer son malaise, elle adorait cet appartement et dire non à cause de son handicap la mettait en colère. Oliver comprit la diversion et se mit à nouveau à sa hauteur cherchant son regard.

« Hey chérie….tu sais que bientôt ton fauteuil ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » Dit-il tendrement en posant une main sur sa joue. « Ton opération va être une réussite et bientôt tu pourras grimper cet escalier comme avant…on va pas renoncer à ce loft juste à cause de ça. » Il se releva et la saisit dans ses bras. « Allons voir notre chambre. » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Felicity tout en grimpant les escaliers.

Il lui fit visiter l'étage avec ses 2 chambres et ses 2 salles de bains, une mezzanine où il comptait bien installer une salle de sport et il finit par leur immense chambre. Felicity eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit la taille de la pièce, cela n'avait rien à voir ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Mais c'est….c'est….incroyable Oliver. » Dit-elle avec difficulté les mots se bousculant sur ses lèvres. « Regarde cette vue ! C'est juste….whoua ! » Oliver rigola dans son cou et s'approcha de la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit pour aller sur la terrasse.

« Je savais que tu aimerais…..moi j'ai adoré. » Dit-il quand il arriva au bout. À leurs pieds s'étendait la ville de Starling City. « Je n'ai jamais vu si belle vue de toute ma vie….sauf toi bien sur. » Felicity rigola et finit par poser son regard sur Oliver.

« Merci….c'est une magnifique surprise et j'adore. » Elle s'approcha encore un peu et posa son front contre le sien. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter….mais c'est la seule chose positive que mon handicap m'aura apporté. » Elle posa une main sur une de ses joues et vit un éclair de tristesse passer dans son regard. « Je t'aime Oliver Queen….. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer à ce joli discours et une immense joie prendre possession de lui à cette déclaration d'amour. Lui aussi l'aimait infiniment et passionnément. Son histoire avec Felicity n'avait pas été une évidence et pourtant depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il n'imaginait personne d'autre à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime Felicity Smoak….tellement si tu savais. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre pour un baiser qui scellait cet amour auquel ils ne s'étaient pas attendus.

####

Oliver tournait comme un lion en cage dans la chambre de Felicity cela faisait des heures à présent que son opération avait commencé et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et que s'il y avait eu un problème avec la puce il en aurait été informé mais c'était plus fort que lui. Avec cette opération elle allait retrouvé sa vie, celle qu'elle méritait et qui avait été mise à l'arrêt brutalement.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » Il releva la tête à la voix de sa mère.

« Non pas encore…je me dis que c'est bon signe. » Rigola-t-il nerveusement en fixant Moira. Cette dernière hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre en posant ses affaires sur la petite table pas loin. « Merci maman d'être là ….et pour tout… » Moira balaya d'un geste de la main ce que son fils venait de dire.

« Hey chéri….on est une famille, on se soutient et on s'entraide…..on est comme ça chez les Queen. » Le rassura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Oliver se laissa faire et pour la première fois depuis des mois il se laissa enfin aller à verser quelques larmes. Moira le décolla d'elle et saisit son visage afin d'essuyer ses joues. « Mon petit garçon…tu as beau être grand tu resteras mon bébé jusqu'à la fin.. » Rigola-t-elle doucement entraînant Oliver. « Ça va aller….Felicity va s'en remettre, elle remarchera et vous pourrez mettre ça derrière vous….et ensuite vous pourrez enfin faire de moi une grand-mère comblée… »

Oliver éclata de rire à cette dernière réflexion et se décolla complètement de sa mère pour essuyer ses yeux larmoyants. Il était partagé entre rire et larmes et n'arrivait à calmer ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Pour les enfants on va attendre encore un peu. » Finit-il par dire. « …mais je compte bien l'épouser…. » Moira hocha la tête heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette histoire d'un bon œil au début. Elle ne trouvait pas sain qu'Oliver passe autant de temps avec Felicity. Certes elle était charmante et pleine d'esprit en plus d'être dotée d'une intelligence rare, mais même si elle trouvait ça dur pour son fils, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

À l'époque Oliver n'était pas le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, il était irresponsable et complètement hors de contrôle. Il passait son temps à sortir et à passer de filles en filles et elle était convaincue que Felicity serait une fille de plus sur sa très longue liste. Elle l'avait dissuadé un bon nombres de fois de ne pas insister, de la laisser tranquille, qu'il finirait par trouver une jeune femme plus en adéquation avec le garçon qu'il était, mais son fils n'avait jamais donné foi à toutes ses mises en garde. Il avait continué à voir Felicity et à la courtiser, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle Oliver….je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme femme pour prendre soin de toi. » Dit tendrement sa mère. « Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

« Non…c'est moi… » Dit-il avec une grimace sur son visage. « Elle….elle m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Sans elle….je serai je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi….mais certainement pas chez QC..…mais elle ne serait pas…. »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Felicity dans sa chambre. Elle était encore endormie mais au moins elle était présente. Oliver se précipita à son chevet une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau installée dans son lit et chercha sa main qu'il serra fort afin de lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés. Sa mère le regarda tendrement et finit par le laisser avec Felicity, ils avaient besoin d'être seuls.

Moira s'adossa au mur du couloir à peine sortie de la chambre de Felicity. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et voulait voir le chirurgien qui avait opéré sa future belle fille. QC était à l'origine de cette puce révolutionnaire implantée dans la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme et elle voulait connaître tous les détails.

Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Docteur Carter et le trouva déjà sur son ordinateur à faire son rapport. Elle frappa pour la forme et entra sans attendre son invitation. Elle se posa sur le fauteuil face à lui et attendit qu'il finisse.

« Alors….c'est une réussite ? » Le Docteur Carter mit un certain temps avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui répondre d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne pouvais rêver meilleure opération. Felicity correspondait parfaitement au sujet et l'implantation s'est très bien passée. » Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira fatigué de sa longue journée. « Reste à savoir si elle va bien réagir et voir comment va se passer la rééducation, mais je suis confiant. »

Moira fut soulagée de ces bonnes nouvelles. Cela faisait des années que QC travaillait sur ce projet et elle était heureuse qu'enfin il se concrétise, bien évidemment elle n'avait pas imaginé que son premier sujet serait sa future belle fille, mais elle était heureuse qu'elle soit la première à en bénéficier.

« Très bien…merci beaucoup Richard. » Dit-elle en se levant. « Bien sûr tout ceci reste entre nous. La presse ne doit rien savoir » Richard Carter hocha la tête.

« Bien évidemment Moira. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne prenne la porte.

####

Cela faisait deux semaines que Felicity avait subi son opération et pour l'instant les choses n'avaient pas évolués, ses jambes restaient sans réponse à chaque mouvement qu'elle voulait faire. Elle était déprimée, elle avait tellement compté sur cette puce pour retrouver sa vie d'avant, que de voir que rien ne se passait comme prévu lui mettait le moral au plus bas.

Elle était toujours clouée sur son lit et ne pouvait rien faire à part se gaver de séries télé, dévorer des livres par dizaines et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Oliver quand il venait passer la journée avec elle. Un sourire éclaira son visage rien qu'à penser à lui. Elle savait qu'elle était dure avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il avait placé tellement d'espoir dans cette opération que de voir que rien ne fonctionnait comme il s'y attendait la rendait triste.

« Hey…c'est quoi cet air sérieux ? » Demanda justement Oliver en entrant dans sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires sur la commode pas loin et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « Bonjour mon ange….alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Felicity soupira et sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler rien qu'au contact des lèvres d'Oliver sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux sous la tendresse du geste, heureuse d'avoir un petit ami si prévenant et si gentil. Elle saisit son teeshirt au col afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop et chercha ses yeux.

« Salut…rien c'est juste que…..je suis désolée d'être de mauvaise humeur tout le temps. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix en le fixant. « Je suis exécrable alors que toi tu es gentil et toujours de bonne humeur. Tu passes ton temps avec moi au lieu de travailler et je….je ne suis pas reconnaissante de tout ce que tu fais pour moi et je…. » Oliver la stoppa d'un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » Lui dit-il en se reculant. Il prit place sur son lit à ses côtés et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. « Et rien que pour ça tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoique se soit….ma place est à tes côtés et supporter ta mauvaise humeur fait partie du job de petit ami.. » Dit-il en rigolant.

Felicity fut touchée en plein cœur. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa tendrement ses lèvres. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour la rassurer et la déculpabiliser.

« Peut-être…mais je suis horrible parfois. » Oliver fit une moue qui la fit sourire, il ne répondait pas par l'affirmative mais il reconnaissait que parfois elle était vraiment difficile. « Je t'aime aussi….et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait et que tu continues de faire pour moi… »

Le silence se fit et ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Leur histoire leur était tombée dessus sans qu'ils s'y attendent, jamais Felicity n'aurait cru succomber au charme d'Oliver Queen l'enfant terrible de Starling City. Elle ne le connaissait pas avant leur rencontre mais avait suivi comme tout le monde les frasques d'Oliver et de son meilleur ami Tommy Merlyn.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Oliver s'était intéressé à elle, et elle l'avait rejeté et repoussé autant qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait été désagréable et à la limite de l'impolitesse au début de ses visites régulières. Ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors qu'elle se rendait à une séance de kinésithérapie et Oliver lui était littéralement tombé dessus.

Elle était en retard et avait foncé sans faire attention où elle roulait. Oliver était sorti de nulle part et s'était écroulé sur ses genoux. Il avait été surpris avant d'éclater de rire provoquant une colère noire chez la jeune femme. Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms avant de reprendre sa route laissant un Oliver sous le choc.

« Je serai toujours présent Felicity….toujours bébé. » Il la sortie de ses pensées et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Et tu verras que tu seras debout…il faut juste encore un peu de temps, mais ça va marcher. » Felicity le regarda avec un léger sourire et lui fit une grimace au jeu de mot un peu facile qu'il venait de faire. « J'étais obligé de le faire, il était facile celui là…. »

« Ouais...il était facile. » Rigola à son tour Felicity. Elle se rallongea dans son lit et bailla, elle était épuisée malgré qu'elle ne faisait rien de ses journées. « J'espère que tu as raison et que la puce va finir par s'activer…..je ne voudrai pas te décevoir. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Hey…jamais tu ne me décevras….et si ça ne marche pas c'est rien. On aura au moins essayé….et on continuera notre vie. » Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et fit traîner son doigt sur sa joue. « On a encore pleins de choses à vivre tous les deux et ce n'est certainement pas ton fauteuil qui va nous en empêcher. » Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser paresseux.

Felicity se laissa emporter par ce baiser, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'Oliver ne l'avait pas embrassé de cette façon. Il chercha sa langue et elle lui en donna l'accès sans tarder. Il explora sa bouche et dévia vite ses baisers vers sa mâchoire et son cou. Felicity plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir. Elle se retenait de gémir mais elle savait que s'il continuait comme ça elle ne pourrait pas réprimer longtemps son envie de lui.

Oliver remonta lentement vers le visage de Felicity et emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et son désir pour elle se réveilla d'un coup. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus aimés et il voulait à nouveau la sentir contre lui. Il se décolla difficilement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et chercha son regard.

« J'ai très envie de toi chérie… » Susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille provoquant au passage un frisson chez Felicity.

« Moi aussi j'en ai très envie… » Réussit-elle à dire malgré les caresses appuyées d'Oliver qui lui coupaient le souffle. Elle sentit Oliver sourire contre sa peau et lentement déboutonner le haut de son pyjama. Il arriva au dernier bouton et écarta les deux pans découvrant la poitrine de Felicity. Il voyait son souffle court sous son regard gourmand et cela le fit sourire.

« Tu es absolument….parfaite. » Dit-il en remontant ses yeux le long de sa poitrine et en trouvant son regard. Il fit glisser un doigt entre la vallée de ses seins et vit ses tétons se dresser d'envie sous sa caresse. Felicity rigola nerveusement à être ainsi découverte et offerte au regard d'Oliver alors que n'importe qui pouvait entrer.

« Oliver…. » Plaida-t-elle s'attirant son regard en lui montrant la porte d'un signe de tête. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et se leva afin de la fermer à clefs. Il en profita pour se déshabiller et retrouver Felicity. « On ne sait jamais….je ne voudrai choquer personne… » Oliver rigola et plongea à nouveau sur elle.

##

Ils étaient enlacés dans ce lit d'hôpital serrés l'un contre l'autre. Oliver la tenait fermement contre lui et continuait de déposer de tendres baisers sur son corps. Il faisait glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine et la voyait réagir à chaque caresse.

« Arrête… » Rigola Felicity ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux d'Oliver afin qu'il ne bouge pas quand même. Il éclata de rire à sa façon de faire et remonta vers son visage.

« T'as pas vraiment envie que j'arrête ? » Felicity secoua la tête en rigolant à nouveau et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Merci…tu as réussi à me faire oublier que mes jambes ne répondent toujours pas. » Oliver soupira et se redressa en entraînant Felicity avec lui. Il se positionna un peu mieux et la regarda.

« Ça va aller…tu savais que ça pouvait être long. On va pas baisser les bras maintenant. » Dit-il tout près de sa bouche. « Ça fait 2 ans qu'on se bat tous les d'eux pour ça….on va pas lâcher maintenant… » Felicity l'écoutait ses yeux rivés aux siens.

« Tu as raison…je suis mélancolique aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle doucement, elle se redressa à son tour et voulu mieux se remettre quand elle passa une jambe au dessus de celles d'Oliver. Elle se figea en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. « Oh mon dieu…Oliver….. » Elle déglutit péniblement et ouvrit grand les yeux sur ses jambes afin de recommencer.

« J'ai vu bébé….recommence encore. » Dit Oliver d'une voix lointaine sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Felicity réussit encore une fois à bouger sa jambe droite. Oliver se leva afin de lui laisser de l'espace et elle tenta la même chose avec la jambe gauche. Elle bougeait un peu moins facilement mais elle bougeait quand même.

« Fel…c'est…ça y est…..tu marches ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un coup. « Tu marches c'est dingue….tu marches ! » Oliver se rhabillait tout en tournant en rond à la recherche de ses vêtements. « Tu marches bébé ! » Cria-t-il complètement fou de joie en sautant sur place.

« Ouais…je marche…mes jambes bougent…. » Felicity réalisa enfin ce que cela voulait dire. « Oh mon dieu Oliver je marche ! Enfin je vais pouvoir te suivre partout et te rendre fou ! » Dit-elle en pleurant. « Je marche chéri….je marche… » Elle chercha Oliver de ses mains et quand elle l'eu trouvé elle se jeta dans ses bras. « Je marche… » répéta-t-elle encore une fois. « Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi….et à ta famille. Si on ne s'était pas rencontré…je serai encore clouée dans ce fauteuil. » Elle se décolla d'Oliver et chercha ses yeux. « Je te dois tout chéri…un type a mis un coup d'arrêt brutal à ma vie et toi…tu m'as redonné vie… »

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Oliver la serra à son tour contre lui et perdit instantanément son sourire. Il lui avait redonné vie…..ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

**Voici pour ce premier chapitre qui plante le décor et qui soulève pas mal de questions. **

**Comme toujours je suis impatiente de découvrir vos avis et commentaires sur cette fiction. **

**A bientôt pour la suite en fin de semaine...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle fiction, je suis contente. Je sais que beaucoup de questions se sont posées et vous allez avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre, notamment la plus importante...Oliver est-il responsable de la condition de Felicity ?**

**Mais avant toute chose merci pour vos mises en suivi et en favori ainsi que pour vos lectures et commentaires, notamment les guest à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée, merci beaucoup de ton temps. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

« Allez encore un effort Felicity…tu y es presque. »

Felicity se tenait aux deux barres qui balisaient son chemin jusqu'à Oliver. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait senti ses jambes bouger à nouveau qu'elle arrivait au bout de ce chemin qui représentait le Saint Graal. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à se lever et les progrès étaient constants, elle aurait aimé aller plus vite dans sa rééducation, mais comme lui avait dit Roy, son kiné, le principal était qu'elle arrive au bout de sa rééducation peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Oliver la regardait avancer vers lui et ne pouvait retenir son émotion. Ce n'était pas la première séance à laquelle il assistait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait debout depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait voulu maintenir la surprise jusqu'au bout et à cet instant il en fut heureux.

Si pour Felicity remarcher était un rêve inaccessible, pour Oliver c'était devenu une raison de vivre. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve une vie normale et qu'elle puisse s'accomplir comme elle l'avait souhaité avant son accident. Il la voyait continuer de progresser vers lui et il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Tiens toi prêt Oliver j'arrive… » Dit Felicity essoufflée par son effort. « …et je te préviens maintenant que je marche à nouveau je vais te suivre partout. » Oliver rigola à travers ses larmes et ouvrit ses bras quand il la vit proche de lui.

« Je serai ravi que tu ne me lâches plus jamais bébé. » Dit-il à son tour la gorge serrée. Felicity lui fit un clin d'œil et arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de plonger sur lui, Oliver la retint contre son torse et enfouie sa tête dans son cou en respirant fort. Ça y est….elle y était arrivée…il avait enfin réussi à la conduire où elle méritait d'être. « Félicitations…. »

« Merci….mais elles te reviennent aussi. » Felicity se détacha de son petit ami et chercha ses yeux. « Tout ça c'est grâce à toi….sans QC ….merci… » Oliver secoua la tête pas vraiment d'accord avec ça mais n'insista pas.

Roy Harper regardait le couple d'un œil tendre, il connaissait Felicity depuis le premier jour où elle était arrivée dans son service après son accident. Il avait vu une jeune femme brisée par la vie qui avait dû abandonner ses rêves, se transformer au contact de ce playboy décrit dans les journaux comme un garçon détestable et qui ne s'embêtait pas des sentiments des autres.

Il devait avouer qu'au début il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le voir tourner autour de sa protégée, mais avec le temps et la sincérité désarmante dont faisait preuve Oliver, il avait vu au-delà de ce que l'on disait sur l'enfant terrible de Starling. Felicity s'était laissée approcher et petit à petit elle avait repris goût à la vie, elle avait commencé à se battre afin de pouvoir se débrouiller seule et avait enfin accepté son handicap. Et rien que pour ça Oliver avait mérité son respect.

« Allez les amoureux ! » Dit-il en rejoignant le couple. « On retourne dans l'autre sens Felicity et cette fois-ci accélère le pas. » Ils se séparèrent à regret et Felicity se tourna afin de rejoindre Roy de l'autre côté. Elle commença sa progression lentement pour accélérer le pas assez vite. « Doucement….je t'ai dit un peu plus vite pas de faire le marathon. »

Felicity rigola doucement mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Elle arriva au niveau de Roy et se retourna en vitesse pour voir Oliver avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Ce moment elle en avait rêvé depuis que les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'elle serait clouée sur un fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et réaliser qu'elle se tenait debout la remplissait d'une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à faire sortir.

« Je crois que tu es prête. » Felicity se figea à cette simple phrase. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et elle se tourna à nouveau vers son thérapeute. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça….tu es prête à rentrer chez toi et à vivre ta vie…tu marches, et je suis certain que ce type là bas fera un _très bon garde Felicity_…. »

Felicity rigola ne trouvant rien à dire et s'approcha de Roy pour le serrer contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sous le flot d'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle.

« Merci Roy... » Réussit-elle à dire enfin. « Quand ? »

« Demain, dans deux jours….quand tu veux. » Lui répondit-il en la décollant de son torse. « Cet exercice était l'ultime test…tu l'as passé haut la main, tu peux rentrer. On se verra encore parce que ta rééducation est loin d'être terminée, mais…il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu restes ici. »

« Tout de suite ! » S'écria Felicity en se tournant vers Oliver qui s'avançait vers elle. « Je veux rentrer tout de suite chez nous… » Oliver encercla sa taille et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'est possible ? » Demanda-t-il au kinésithérapeute. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. « Dans ce cas on file faire ton sac et on rentre chez nous bébé. » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Felicity qui ne cachait pas sa joie. Elle se retenait de sautiller sur place n'étant pas certaine que cela lui était recommandé.

« On y va… » Dit-elle tout bas ayant encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait enfin récupérer sa vie d'avant avec un petit plus qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus fort.

##

Quand Felicity pénétra dans l'appartement elle fut envahie d'une vague de bien être qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Cet appartement sonnait le départ d'une vie avec Oliver, mais à cet instant il sonnait surtout le départ de sa nouvelle vie. Elle se voyait encore ici il y a quelques semaines à regarder cet imposant escalier et à regretter de ne pas pouvoir le monter seule. À présent ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de cette façon ? » Oliver avait observé chaque réaction et geste de Felicity quand elle était entrée. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Lui…. » Dit-elle en tournant son visage vers Oliver. « Il me faisait peur et me faisait douter du choix de cet appartement mais à présent…. » Elle se décolla du jeune homme et monta une marche prudemment. « ….c'est lui qui devrait avoir peur…je ne vais pas arrêter de le monter et de le descendre. » Elle éclata de rire suivit d'Oliver. Il esquissa un pas vers elle et monta d'une marche, Felicity recula d'une autre avec un sourire taquin.

« Tu veux jouer ? » Demanda Oliver en s'avançant à son tour d'une marche. Felicity haussa les épaules et recula encore en faisant bien attention de ne pas chuter. « Je te préviens qu'il y a de grandes chances que je gagne…. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche quand il arriva à une marche d'elle.

« Possible…mais un jour je serai plus rapide que toi. » Répondit-elle en se laissant attraper facilement. « Et si on montait et qu'on…. » Elle susurra la fin de sa phrase dans l'oreille d'Oliver qui sentit une vague de désir prendre possession de lui. Il la serra plus fort et la saisit par la taille afin de la porter.

Felicity se laissa faire et se laissa entraîner par Oliver vers leur chambre et leur nouvelle vie qui commençait. Et pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux.

####

Oliver vérifiait une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il était en cuisine et faisait le point sur tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler et savait donc que Felicity était encore loin d'être prête. Il regarda sa montre et secoua la tête en rigolant, elle n'était jamais à l'heure et leurs invités allaient arriver d'ici une demi-heure.

Cela faisait un mois que Felicity était sortie de l'hôpital et à présent elle marchait normalement. Finit les soubresauts ou les hésitations, ses pas étaient réguliers et personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il y avait encore peu de temps elle était dans un fauteuil condamnée à y rester à vie.

À chaque fois qu'il y pensait un soulagement prenait possession de lui, il y était arrivé et même s'il avait douté un bon nombre de fois, savoir qu'il avait réussi à lui redonner une vie normale le remplissait de joie et soulageait un peu sa culpabilité. Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Ce soir ils allaient fêter Felicity et sa nouvelle condition, c'était comme ça qu'elle appelait son nouvel état. Leur famille était attendue ainsi que leurs amis, ils allaient passer une très bonne soirée et ces deux dernières années seraient derrière eux. Il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir et rien que sur ça.

C'est un coup de sonnette qui la ramena au présent. Il sursauta et fronça les sourcils se demandant bien qui pouvait arriver si tôt. Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant d'ouvrir regarda au judas. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage quand il vit son meilleur ami.

« Tommy ! » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer. Le brun entra et prit Oliver dans ses bras. « Tu sais que tu es en avance ?! » Demanda Oliver en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Oliver. » Rigola Tommy de cet accueil chaleureux. « Je sais…mais tu me connais je suis surprenant comme garçon. Alors où est la vedette de la soirée ?! » Il avança dans le loft et suivit Oliver qui l'entraîna à la cuisine.

« Sous la douche…il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. » Rigola-t-il en préparant une ultime chose en cuisine. Tommy s'adossa au plan de travail et regarda son ami.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, ils avaient fait les pires bêtises tous les deux et Tommy considérait Oliver comme son frère, celui sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. Il avait vu Oliver dans des situations délicates et parfois même inextricables, il l'avait vu triste et parfois mélancolique, il l'avait vu euphorique et voulant vivre dans un monde artificiel à un moment, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux et si lui-même depuis que Felicity était dans sa vie.

Il l'observa un peu plus attentivement, il le connaissait par cœur et connaissait chacune de ses réactions. Et à cet instant il savait qu'il était heureux et soulagé. Oliver avait enfin un visage détendu et son regard était enfin serein, chose qu'il n'avait plus été depuis 2 ans.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien….Felicity va bien donc je vais bien. » Répondit-il vaguement sans regarder Tommy. Ce dernier soupira et insista.

« Non Oliver….comment vas-tu _vraiment_ ? » Oliver se figea à cette question. Il savait où Tommy voulait en venir et même s'il appréciait cette marque d'affection ce n'était pas un sujet dont il voulait parler, surtout pas ce soir. Il se tourna lentement vers son ami et le fixa.

« Je vais _vraiment_ bien Tommy…on passe à autre chose. » Son ton était sans appel et Tommy leva les mains faisant comprendre qu'il n'insisterait pas plus mais qu'il savait que les choses étaient loin d'être si simples.

« Hey ! » Felicity brisa le silence qui s'était installé en cuisine. « Tu es déjà là ? » Demanda-t-elle à Tommy en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier hocha la tête et la regarda en se reculant un peu.

« Mais oui ! J'avais hâte de voir boucle d'or sur pied ! » Dit-il en éclatant de rire entraînant le couple avec lui.

Felicity et Tommy s'étaient appréciés tout de suite. La jeune femme avait de suite adhéré à la légèreté de ton du brun et ce dernier avait de suite apprécié le caractère de feu de la blonde et il savait que c'était de ce genre de fille dont Oliver avait besoin. Même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il avait besoin de cette jeune femme en particulier dans sa vie.

« Alors tu en penses quoi ?! » Demanda Felicity en tournant sur elle-même tout en éclatant de rire. Tommy la regarda faire et rigola à son tour.

« J'en dis qu'enfin je vais pouvoir te faire danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. » Tommy se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras afin d'esquisser quelques pas de danse sous le regard attendrit d'Oliver. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer quelle joie il ressentait à voir sa compagne avec Tommy à rigoler de cette façon.

« Si tu permets….c'est à moi de la faire danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. » Oliver s'approcha d'eux et saisit Felicity à son tour dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire et encercla le cou d'Oliver en plongeant dans ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et à cet instant ils se retrouvèrent dans leur bulle.

Tommy les observa un instant un sourire aux lèvres, heureux pour eux. Ils avaient tellement luttés pour en arriver à ce moment précis qu'il ne pouvait être qu'heureux pour eux. Oliver avait tellement fait pour Felicity et cette dernière avait tellement repoussé son ami qu'il avait bien cru qu'ils ne se trouveraient jamais, même s'il était évident que quelque chose se passait. Seulement il savait aussi qu'il y avait un lourd secret entre eux et que c'était une bombe à retardement. Il avait poussé plus d'une fois Oliver à parler à Felicity mais son ami avait toujours repoussé l'échéance et il avait fini par laisser tomber.

« Oliver arrête ! » C'est l'éclat de rire de Felicity qui ramena Tommy à la réalité, il rigola à son tour quand il vit son ami faire tourner la jeune femme. « Je vais avoir mal au cœur… » Oliver finit par la poser au sol et la maintenir contre lui le temps qu'elle se stabilise un peu. « Merci….je vais finir de me préparer. » Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et disparue comme elle était apparue.

Le silence se fit encore plus assourdissant après son départ et Tommy cherchait comment dire à son ami d'être honnête avec la jeune femme, elle l'aimait à la folie c'était plus que flagrant, et il savait que même si elle serait choquée elle pourrait passer au dessus. Seulement pour ça il fallait que la vérité vienne de la bouche d'Oliver.

« Oliver… » amorça Tommy. « …tu devrais… »

« J'ai encore des choses à faire alors rends-toi utile et va poser ça sur la table de salon. » Le coupa Oliver d'un ton sec signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Tommy ne dit rien de plus et saisit le tas d'assiettes que lui tendait son ami.

##

La soirée battait son plein et Felicity allait de groupe en groupe. Elle était heureuse d'avoir autour d'elle les gens qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Elle était un peu en retrait et tentait de ne pas tomber, se sentant un peu étourdie de sa soirée.

Elle posa ses yeux sur sa mère et Moira qui discutaient avec Tommy. Elle ne savait ce que son ami pouvait leur raconter mais à voir les éclats de rire des deux femmes, c'était une sacrée histoire. Elle eut un tendre sourire à voir sa mère si heureuse. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus vu Donna sourire si sincèrement. Certainement depuis son accident d'ailleurs.

Son visage se teinta de tristesse à la seule pensée de ce moment qui avait fait basculer sa vie de tous les côtés. Elle était à l'époque une jeune étudiante au MIT et l'instant d'après elle était une handicapée condamnée à rester dans un fauteuil pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle avait peu de souvenirs de ce soir là mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle traversait tranquillement la route et qu'elle s'était réveillée plusieurs jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle avait été trouvée par un passant promenant son chien et qu'elle avait été renversée par une voiture qui ne l'avait pas vue.

Elle avait tenté de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais malgré ses efforts et les séances de thérapie et d'hypnose rien n'y avait fait. Aucun souvenir n'était revenu, elle en avait fait son deuil et avait avancé comme elle avait pu. Les choses avaient commencé à changer quand Oliver était entré dans sa vie.

Elle le chercha des yeux et le vit en discussion avec Roy et Thea. Elle l'observa un instant et sourit à nouveau, il avait transformé sa vie et dans tous les sens du terme. Oliver l'avait autant agacé qu'intrigué et elle l'avait autant repoussé qu'elle l'avait désiré.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment elle avait pu succomber au charme d'Oliver Queen. Elle le connaissait à travers ce que les journaux décrivaient de lui et elle admettait volontiers qu'elle l'avait jugé à la seconde où elle avait croisé ses yeux. Il avait joué de son charme de suite et quand elle avait compris à qui elle avait à faire elle l'avait envoyé balader.

Elle se souvient encore de son air choqué quand elle l'avait snobé en lui demandant sèchement de se redresser et de quitter de ses genoux. Oliver avait été surpris et avait éclaté de rire avant de se lever et de vouloir engager la discussion mais elle l'avait soigneusement contourné et avait continué son chemin.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais mais il était revenu le lendemain, et le surlendemain pour finir par être présent tous les jours à tenter de la voir et de lui parler. Elle n'avait pas compris et avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi il voulait absolument lui parler.

Il avait plaisanté un long moment en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens le traitent de cette façon et qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle le snobait. Felicity était restée un moment stupéfaite de cette raison et avait fini par lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas non plus pour habitude de se faire harceler par un garçon qui à l'évidence n'avait rien à faire dans le service où elle était.

Ce jour là avait marqué un début de discussion entre les deux et au bout d'un certain temps leurs discussions s'étaient prolongées, et Felicity avait fini par voir le garçon gentil et attachant qu'Oliver pouvait être quand il laissait le costume de l'héritier de l'empire Queen derrière lui.

À partir de ce moment là tout avait changé et leur relation avait vite évolué en quelque chose de sérieux. Bien sûr Felicity avait énormément douté de la sincérité d'Oliver mais pas parce qu'il était le célibataire le plus en vue de Starling, non ce qui l'avait énormément fait douter avait été son état et son fauteuil. Elle ne voulait imposer à personne de devoir vivre avec une handicapée.

Oliver avait compris ses réticences et avait su trouver les mots justes afin de la rassurer, mais il lui avait surtout prouvé qu'il se fichait complètement qu'elle soit valide ou pas et que cela ne définissait pas qui elle était. Il lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était importante à ses yeux et qu'il l'aimait follement.

« Tu es bien pensive. » Thea vint troubler ses souvenirs en s'installant à ses côtés. Felicity tourna son visage vers elle et lui fit un énorme sourire. « Tu es heureuse ? »

« Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. » Répondit Felicity en baissant la tête gênée de cette question. « Je retrouve ma vie...mais en mieux. » Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur Oliver qui la regardait aussi. Thea suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule en rigolant.

« Tu sais que tu l'as complètement transformé….je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais…ce type là bas n'est pas le même que ce gamin détestable qui me courrait après pour me jeter dans la piscine quand il voulait divertir son groupe de copains. » Rigola Thea entraînant Felicity avec elle.

« Il a fait la même chose pour moi….on s'est trouvé je crois. D'une drôle de façon mais….ça semble tellement évident à présent… » Souffla-t-elle en regardant toujours Oliver qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il à Felicity en lui tendant une main afin qu'elle se lève. Cette dernière la saisit et lui marmonna un _oui_ en se laissant entraîner au milieu du salon. « Je voudrai votre attention s'il vous plaît… » Toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Oliver et Felicity accrochée à sa main. « Tout d'abord merci à vous d'être venu ce soir…c'était important pour nous… » Il se tourna vers Felicity et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Ensuite…cette soirée avait un autre but que de tous nous réunir… »

Felicity se figea à cette simple phrase et se décolla lentement de lui afin de mieux le voir. Elle le vit à son tour se tourner vers elle avec un sourire tendu et nerveux.

« Felicity tu sais que je t'aime….je crois que tu es la seule à m'avoir inspiré autant de sentiments contradictoires. » Rigola-t-il pour se détendre un peu. « Tu m'as snobé, pour me parler vaguement, pour finalement accepter d'échanger une phrase…et à partir de ce moment là j'ai su... » Il fit une pause et Felicity le sentit un peu moins tendu. « J'ai su que tu étais celle que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. » Dit-il d'un air tendre à la faire fondre. « Je t'aime…..et je n'imagine plus une seconde de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. »

Felicity sentait son cœur battre la chamade, il tambourinait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'entendait qu'Oliver et ne voyait que lui enfermée dans sa bulle comme à chaque fois qu'il lui déclarait son amour ou qu'il la regardait intensément. Elle le vit bouger un peu et chercher dans ses poches.

« C'est pour cette raison que…. » Il ouvrit ce qu'il avait dans les mains et découvrit une bague. « ….que…. » Il rigola nerveusement à ne pas trouver les mots pour lui faire sa demande. « Je…. »

« Je crois qu'il te demande de l'épouser. » Finit Tommy à sa place en chuchotant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Felicity éclata de rire à l'intervention de son ami sans quitter Oliver des yeux. Ils se flouttèrent de larmes et elle se contenta d'hôcher la tête pour toute réponse. « Je crois que ça veut dire oui Oliver. » Ajouta Tommy quand il le vit sans réaction. Tout le monde rigola et Oliver réalisa que Felicity venait de lui dire _oui_. Il se précipita vers elle et la saisit dans ses bras en la décollant du sol.

« Oui, oui, oui….Oliver. » Murmura Felicity dans le creux de son oreille. « Je t'aime à la folie…. » Oliver la serra plus fort à ces paroles et se sentit enfin soulagé. Il la reposa délicatement et l'embrassa sous le regard embué de tout le monde.

Donna et Moira regardaient leurs enfants heureuses pour eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé chacun de leurs côtés, les voir si heureux les comblaient de bonheur. Thea de son côté aussi était heureuse pour son frère Felicity, lui avait apporté une joie de vivre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Roy aussi les regardait avec un sourire sincère il savait que cela allait arriver, et il était flatté d'en être le témoin.

Le seul qui était heureux mais aussi inquiet était Tommy. Il était heureux pour ses amis mais il ne pouvait repousser l'angoisse qui grandissait au creux de son ventre. Il devait pousser Oliver à tout raconter à Felicity, ils allaient se marier, il ne pouvait pas rester un si gros secret entre eux.

« Elle est magnifique ! » Thea admirait la bague de fiançailles de Felicity. « Il s'est pas moqué de toi ! » Rigola-t-elle.

« C'est ma bague. » Dit Moira en regardant sa fille. Felicity tourna son visage vers sa belle-mère surprise. « En fait c'était celle de ma mère, mais elle m'a toujours fait promettre de la donner à Oliver le jour où il serait prêt à épouser la femme de sa vie. » Expliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Et il l'a trouvée… » Ses mots se perdirent dans un sanglot étouffé et Felicity la pris dans ses bras tout aussi bouleversée qu'elle.

« Merci Moira..vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente à mes yeux. » Dit Felicity une fois reculée, elle essuya ses yeux larmoyants et chercha son fiancé. « Je vais voir où est Oliver…après toutes ces émotions une petite coupe de champagne ferait le plus grand bien. »

Felicity s'approcha de la cuisine en cherchant toujours Oliver et se stoppa quand elle entendit des éclats de voix.

« Tu dois lui dire Oliver ! » Claquait Tommy apparement en colère. « Elle a le droit de savoir…tu sais que.. »

« Tais-toi ! » Claqua à son tour Oliver en colère, Felicity l'entendait à son ton sec. « Je ne peux pas lui dire, on va se marier quand elle saura elle…..elle va me détester Tommy et je….c'est impossible. »

Felicity fronça les yeux ne comprenant pas de quoi les deux hommes parlaient, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si grave pour qu'Oliver et Tommy élèvent le ton. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, Tommy ayant baissé d'un ton.

« Ça va être un choc Oliver on va pas se mentir…mais elle doit savoir la vérité avant que tu ne l'épouses….sinon ce secret va finir par exploser un jour et…. »

« Non Tommy ! » Finit par dire Oliver. « Je ne lui dirai rien et toi non plus c'est clair !? Elle ne saura jamais que c'est moi le responsable de son accident et que c'est moi qui l'ai mise dans un fauteuil. » Les deux hommes se regardaient en se fixant manifestement en colère l'un contre l'autre. Tommy n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision insensée et Oliver ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre en avouant son secret.

Oliver allait bouger quand il sentit une présence à la porte, il se tourna et croisa le regard horrifié de Felicity.

* * *

**...comme beaucoup l'avaient deviné Oliver est bien le responsable de l'accident de Felicity. Reste à savoir comment elle va réagir...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et théories sur la suite.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et la réaction de Felicity...et pas que...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici pour la suite de cette fiction. Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Le dernier chapitre a été une révélation pour Felicity, à savoir maintenant comment elle va gérer ça et sa réaction. **

**Mais avant de vous laisser le ****découvrir, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. Je ne connais pas meilleur récompense. **

**Lulzimevelioska**** : Merci de ton commentaire et contente de t'avoir surprise. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Dans ce chapitre la réaction de notre couple...**

**Voici le 3ème chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, ****merci de ton temps et de ta présence. Je t'envoie d'énormes bisous Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver s'avança vers Felicity doucement, ses deux mains en avant afin qu'elle ne panique pas et qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas avant qu'il ait eu la chance de lui expliquer.

« Bébé… » Tenta-t-il d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant. Felicity sursauta à ce surnom qu'elle adorait mais qui à présent la dégoûtait. « Je…je vais t'expliquer et tu verras que…. »

« Non ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. « Je crois que tout est plutôt clair ! » Elle fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva dans le salon. Les conversations avaient cessé à son cri et tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Donna ne comprenant rien à cette soudaine colère. Felicity se retourna vers sa mère et éclata en sanglots quand elle croisa ses yeux. Donna se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Mon ange… » Dit-elle en cherchant le regard d'Oliver afin de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

« Chérie… » Tenta Oliver encore une fois en osant cette fois-ci la toucher. La blonde sursauta à son simple geste et se dégagea en un instant de l'étreinte de sa mère pour affronter le jeune homme.

« Ne me touche pas ! Et surtout ne m'appelle plus chérie ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. « Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Pas après ce que tu as fait ! » Dit-elle blessée et sa voix tremblotante.

Moira avait les yeux fixés sur son fils et comprit de suite la situation. Elle voyait Oliver perdu et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation. Il était à la limite de pleurer et elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait poussé elle aussi à révéler à Felicity que c'était lui le responsable de son accident, et si au début il avait été plutôt d'accord quand il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'elle il n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque et avait voulu réparer le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

« Notre histoire…...tout est basé sur des mensonges et des cachotteries ! » Poursuivit-elle d'un ton glacial. « Tu m'as menti et trompée durant deux années Oliver. »

« Quoi… » Thea se mêla à son tour à la conversation ne comprenant rien. « Felicity…mon frère t'aime...jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille et tu le sais. » Felicity éclata de rire à cette phrase et se tourna vers Thea.

« Il ne m'a pas trompée de cette façon… » Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Oliver qui ne disait rien et laissait Felicity déverser sa colère et sa haine contre lui, ne pouvant pas vraiment lui en vouloir. « C'est ton frère qui…. » Elle fit une pause incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée sans vouloir hurler de douleur à imaginer ce que sa vie avait été à cause de lui. « ….c'est lui le responsable de mon accident. » Elle fixa Oliver plus durement. « C'est lui qui m'a mise dans un fauteuil et qui m'a laissée mourante en plein milieu de la route…..il a failli me tuer. » Claqua-t-elle durement en le fixant.

Oliver baissa la tête sous les cris horrifiés de tout le monde, il n'osait croiser le regard de personne et surtout pas ceux de Donna et de Roy. Ils étaient les plus proches de Felicity et il savait d'avance ce qu'il allait y trouver, une haine farouche et une envie de lui faire payer son attitude et sa trahison.

Le silence se fit un moment avant que Felicity n'entende sa mère commencer à marmonner. Elle la chercha et la vit auprès d'Oliver à lui hurler dessus.

« Comment as-tu osé !? Tu as ruiné la vie de ma fille ! Tu l'as laissée pour morte en plein milieu de nul part ! À cause de toi elle a stoppé sa vie durant deux années ! » Donna le fusillait du regard, elle se contenait sinon elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait être violente. « Deux années durant lesquelles elle a dû se battre tous les jours pour réapprendre à vivre…deux années où elle a cru que sa vie était terminé ! »

« Je sais ! » Hurla à son tour Oliver en se redressant enfin. « Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! Vous croyez que pour moi aussi ces deux années ont été faciles à la voir se battre alors que c'était moi le responsable de tout ça ?! » Donna recula sous le ton d'Oliver. « Moi aussi j'ai souffert avec elle et…. »

« Mais heureusement que tu as souffert Oliver ! » Le coupa Donna. « Tu as failli tuer ma fille. » Claqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Tout le monde assistait à cet échange sous le choc. Thea ne réalisait pas vraiment la portée de tout ça bien trop choquée pour penser correctement, Roy se retenait de refaire le portait d'Oliver et s'en voulait de s'être laissé attendrir par son comportement chevaleresque, et Tommy souffrait de voir ses deux amis souffrir mais malgré tout il savait que ce secret devait être percé.

« Dehors ! » Entendirent-ils tous. Ils se tournèrent vers Felicity qui n'avait pas bougé en plein milieu du salon. « J'ai dis….dehors ! Tout le monde dehors ! » Répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois. « Je veux être seule….j'ai besoin d'être seule ! »

« Felicity…. » Tentèrent Donna et Roy n'étant pas certains que le fait qu'elle soit seule allait l'aider. Elle se dégagea de leurs gestes et se dirigea vers la porte en l'ouvrant en grand.

« Dehors ! » Hurla-telle. Tout le monde s'exécuta et passa à ses côtés n'osant faire un geste ou dire un mot. Moira s'avança vers elle et se stoppa à sa hauteur.

« Je sais que tu crois qu'il t'a menti exprès…..pour l'instant tu ne comprends pas et tu n'acceptes pas et c'est normal. » Moira parlait d'une voix douce et Felicity sentit les larmes pointer, elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la mère d'Oliver et se rendre compte que tout était faux la peinait beaucoup. « Mais un jour tu comprendras qu'il t'aime vraiment et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a rien dit. » Moira lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de partir.

Felicity claqua la porte et reprit le chemin du salon quand elle vit Oliver qui l'attendait. Elle voulait lui hurler dessus, lui dire tout le mal qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, mais pour être honnête elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire tellement tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle le regardait et pouvait voir son air blessé et triste, il ne jouait pas la comédie, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ça.

« Je ne veux pas te voir Oliver….ni te parler. Rien de ce que tu ne pourras dire n'effacera ce que tu as fait. » Elle le fixa encore un instant avant de monter à l'étage et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle se colla à la porte et se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol ne retenant plus le torrent de larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis un moment.

####

Oliver était posté debout au milieu du salon, sans bouger depuis des heures. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment en si peu de temps sa vie avait viré au cauchemar. Il était heureux et fiancé à Felicity, et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait en plein drame où l'amour de sa vie apprenait son terrible secret.

Il ne lui en voulait pas de sa réaction, il n'avait jamais imaginé autre chose seulement il s'était attendu à pouvoir quand même lui expliquer son point de vue et pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui cacher la vérité, mais au fil des mois son attachement pour Felicity s'était transformé en sentiment plus profond pour finir par être complètement amoureux d'elle. Et à partir de ce moment il n'avait plus jamais eu le courage de lui avouer que c'était lui qui l'avait renversée.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour de l'accident, comme si c'était hier. Il était sorti avec Tommy dans la ville voisine, un nouveau bar venait d'ouvrir et comme toujours ils mettaient un point d'honneur à tester les nouveaux endroits de ce genre. Il venait de déposer son ami chez sa petite amie de l'époque et il était en plein centre ville de Starling quand l'accident avait eu lieu. Il était tard et il faisait nuit, et même s'il ne voulait pas se trouver d'excuses, il pleuvait. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies afin qu'il ne voit pas Felicity.

Il savait qu'il roulait trop vite, mais la nuit, l'alcool et cette sensation que rien ne pouvait lui arriver parce qu'il était Oliver Queen l'avait conduit à accélérer encore un peu plus, et quand Felicity avait traversé au hasard en dehors des clous il n'avait pu freiner à temps. Il se souvient encore du bruit effroyable du corps de la jeune femme frapper contre la carrosserie de sa voiture et le bruit sourd qui avait suivi quand son corps avait finalement atterri sur le bitume.

Il était resté figé un moment au volant son pied encore sur le frein et la musique à fond raisonnant dans la rue déserte. Il avait fini par bouger et était sorti de sa voiture en s'avançant prudemment vers la personne qu'il avait renversée. Il s'était approché et avait vu le corps dans une drôle de position, il avait su à cet instant que la situation était grave. Il avait paniqué, simplement paniqué comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel gamin irresponsable de 22 ans. Il était remonté dans sa voiture en s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu et était rentré au manoir.

« Je veux que tu partes. » C'est Felicity qui le ramena au présent. « Je ne veux plus te voir. » Dit-elle à nouveau. Oliver se tourna lentement vers elle et vit ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés et ses joues rouges marquées par les larmes qui avaient trop coulées.

Il la vit commencer à ranger les vestiges de la soirée et bêtement il rigola. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour s'occuper l'esprit, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était contrariée. Elle trouvait une activité afin de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle traversait par sa faute.

« Felicity…. » Plaida-t-il doucement. La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas à sa supplique et continua son rangement. « S'il te plaît…. » Il s'approcha et lui saisit les deux mains afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Non lâche-moi ! » Dit-elle en se reculant en pleurant. « Ne me touches pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit pas après ce que tu m'as fait.. » Elle éclata en sanglots et finit par laisser tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle pleurait et sentait toute sa peine sur ses épaules. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir.

Oliver était l'amour de sa vie elle le savait. Il avait été présent pour elle depuis pratiquement le début de son combat contre son handicap, il avait été celui qui l'avait encouragée et surtout qui lui avait permis de s'aimer à nouveau et de croire que sa vie n'était pas terminée.

Alors comment réagir quand elle apprenait que ce même homme était celui qui l'avait poussée dans cette vie remplie de douleur et de pleurs. Elle sentit deux bras encercler ses épaules et la rapprocher d'un torse, et malgré ce qu'elle ressentait elle se laissa faire et se laissa consoler.

Oliver était le seul à savoir la consoler quand elle était dans cet état, il était le seul qui arrivait à trouver les mots justes pour la faire rebondir. Elle posa à son tour les mains sur sa taille se serra contre lui. Elle continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter et avait du mal à trouver sa respiration.

« Calme toi bébé… » Souffla Oliver dans son oreille. « Respire comme moi….inspire….expire… » Oliver fit les gestes en même temps et Felicity les calqua, au bout d'un moment elle respirait mieux et sentit enfin plus apaisée. Oliver le sentit et la décolla légèrement de sa poitrine. « Ça va mieux ? »

Sa voix était tellement douce que cela tira une larme à la jeune femme. Elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait et repoussa Oliver, elle s'était laissée aller mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Soudain une haine féroce prit possession d'elle et elle le fixa ses yeux noirs de colère.

« Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Oliver fronça les sourcils à cette demande et à ce ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. « Tu m'as laissé pour morte et ensuite….et ensuite tu es venu voir ton travail ?! »

« Non ce n'est pas ça Felicity ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît… » Plaida Oliver en la suivant, elle voyageait dans le salon et continuait de ranger ce qui trainait. « C'est vrai je t'ai laissée sans savoir si tu étais….morte. » Admit-il avec difficultés. « Mais si je suis venu à l'hôpital c'était pour t'avouer que c'était moi le responsable. » Felicity se figea à cette vérité.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne me dises rien ?! » Felicity s'approcha de lui ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Tu as réalisé que c'était mieux de me faire souffrir en me faisant croire que tu étais amoureux de moi !? De la pauvre fille que tu as renversée…. »

« Mais non pas du tout ! Rien n'était calculé. » Se défendit-il peiné qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui. « Au début je voulais juste te le dire et puis….on a commencé à devenir amis et je…on s'est rapprochés…je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de te voir. Tu me faisais du bien, tu apaisais mes démons et je… » Oliver sentit sa voix se fêler. « ….je…j'avais besoin de toi et je suis tombé fou amoureux…. » Dit-il presque en pleurant. « Je sais que j'aurai du te dire qui j'étais bien avant notre histoire…mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejetes que…. »

« ….que tu as préféré ne rien dire et me laisser tomber folle amoureuse de toi ! » Le coupa-t-elle aussi au bord des larmes la voix cassée. « Tu m'as fait devenir folle de toi Oliver ! À tel point que je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi à présent ! » Eclata-elle en sanglots.

Oliver sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir, il avait tout gâché bêtement. Il la regardait pleurer et n'avait qu'une envie la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, la consoler et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

« On est pas obligé de vivre l'un sans l'autre… » Tenta-t-il d'une petite voix. Quand il vit qu'elle ne répondit pas il poursuivit. « On s'aime tellement qu'on peut arriver à surmonter ça….on peut y arriver Fel si on essaye. » La jeune femme cessa ses pleurs sous cette solution. Elle releva son visage vers Oliver et pu y voir toute la douleur qu'il reflétait, elle imaginait que le sien reflétait la même chose.

« Non c'est impossible…..quand je te regarde je ne vois plus l'homme que j'aime à la folie. » Dit-elle péniblement mais distinctement. « Seulement celui qui m'a laissée pour morte gisant sur une route. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se briser à cette phrase. Elle venait de couper court à tous ses espoirs et il savait que leur histoire venait de prendre fin, jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

« Comme tu ne veux pas partir c'est moi qui m'en vais. » Elle fit un pas vers l'escalier et s'arrêta à la première marche. « Ne cherche pas à me voir….laisse-moi tranquille. » Elle reprit sa progression quand Oliver l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Tu ne veux même rien savoir ? » Felicity se figea à cette question.

« Non….je sais que tu m'as renversée, que tu m'as trompée durant des années et que tu m'as offert une seconde chance pour te sentir moins coupable…..l'homme dont je suis amoureuse n'existe pas….. » Répondit-elle sans se retourner. Oliver accusa le coup et la regarda monter sans rien de plus. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

####

Felicity errait comme une âme en peine depuis deux semaines. Elle avait quitté le loft et avait trouvé refuge dans un motel à la périphérie de Starling. Elle n'avait pas voulu aller chez sa mère, elle ne voulait pas voir son regard désolé et sa colère contre Oliver. Elle avait déjà du mal à gérer ses émotions elle ne pouvait pas en plus gérer celles des autres.

Elle avait passé les premiers jours allongée dans son lit sans bouger, elle avait juste pleuré sans discontinuer et au bout d'un certain temps elle avait arrêté se disant que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Elle avait passé le reste du temps à repenser à son histoire avec Oliver, à la façon dont elle s'était protégée au début afin de ne pas souffrir, mais au bout du compte il l'avait quand même trahie de la pire des façons.

Elle avait pleuré quand elle s'était souvenu de leur premier baiser. Elle avait tellement repoussé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui que lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait sentit son corps exploser de joie et de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues. Ce premier baiser avait été comme une révélation pour elle, il était arrivé comme ça, de nul part et ça avait été le plus beau baiser qu'elle avait jamais reçu.

Elle revenait à peine de sa séance quotidienne de kinésithérapie et Roy avait été particulièrement dur avec elle. Son moral était au plus bas et comme tous les jours Oliver l'attendait dans sa chambre.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. » Lui avait-il dit en la voyant rentrer. Felicity avait soupiré et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains sans un mot. À sa sortie elle avait été surprise de le trouver encore là. « Tu veux bien me dire ce qui… »

« Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?! » Lui avait-elle répliqué en colère. « Pourquoi es-tu là tous les jours ? Pourquoi tu insistes autant à vouloir être l'ami d'une infirme ?! Tu n'as pas une jolie pompom girl qui t'attends quelque part !? » Elle avait fini sa tirade à bout de souffle et avait vu Oliver éclaté de rire. « Ravie de voir qu'au moins je t'amuse. »

Il l'avait fixée d'un air tendre et s'était approché d'elle lentement, il s'était mis à sa hauteur et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux. Il avait trouvé les siennes et les avaient entrelacées tout en la regardant. Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer à ce simple contact et n'avait plus quitté ses yeux.

« Je n'aime pas les pompom girls… » Avait-il répondu en rigolant arrivant ainsi à détendre Felicity qui lui avait sourit en faisant une petite moue. « Ok…je n'aime plus les pompom girls depuis qu'une petite blonde à lunettes m'a littéralement envoyé balader. Mon égo en a pris un coup. » Ils avaient rigolé et Oliver avait fini par se rapprocher de son visage et par déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Felicity avait alors lâché ses mains et les avaient remontées sur son visage l'encerclant. Elle avait répondu à son baiser avec empressement et reconnaissait qu'elle avait l'attendu. Ils s'étaient embrassés un long moment avant de se séparer sous le manque d'air. Ils s'étaient regardés tendrement et sans rien dire, simplement heureux d'avoir passé un cap dans leur relation.

Elle rigola ironiquement à n'avoir pas vu clair dans le jeu d'Oliver. Il l'avait simplement séduite dans le but qu'elle ne porte pas plainte contre lui si elle découvrait qu'il était le responsable de son accident. Il s'était rapproché d'elle uniquement pour savoir si elle se souvenait de quelque chose ou si elle avait vu la personne qui l'avait renversée. Elle sentit une nausée l'envahir quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait découvert.

On frappa à sa porte, et comme depuis deux semaines elle restait sourde. Elle ne voulait voir personne et ne voulait parler à personne. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et elle vit qu'une fois de plus elle avait un message vocal, elle ne prit pas la peine de le lire et l'effaça directement. Les coups à la porte ne cessèrent pas et s'intensifièrent.

« Stop ! » Cria-t-elle en se levant afin de chasser son visiteur. « Personne je ne veux voir pers….. » Ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle vit qui était face à elle.

##

Oliver était allongé sur son canapé ivre. Il fixait le plafond comme depuis deux semaines à présent. Quand Felicity avait quitté l'appartement il s'était allongé et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Il se levait uniquement pour aller au frigo chercher une bière ou ouvrir la porte au livreur qui venait le ravitailler.

Il n'avait parlé à personne depuis son départ, il n'y arrivait pas. La seule à qui il voulait parler ne voulait même pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et n'avait que faire de ce qu'il devenait. À cette pensée son cœur se serra un peu plus, il ne la reverrait plus jamais, il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de voir à nouveau ce sourire qui la rendait si unique à ses yeux.

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il avait découvert ce que voulait dire l'expression _cœur brisé_ et se rendit compte ce qu'il avait infligé durant de nombreuses années à toutes ces filles qui étaient passées dans ses bras. Il leur avait fait des promesses qu'il savait impossible à tenir dans le seul but d'arriver à ses fins et leur avait brisé le cœur. Son tour arrivait et ça faisait mal.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler à Felicity depuis des lustres, mais la perspective de la perdre avait eu raison de lui et il avait préféré prendre le risque de ne rien lui dire. Si elle ne savait rien de son terrible secret, il avait une chance de vivre à ses côtés, de fonder une famille et de vivre heureux encore longtemps.

Seulement la révélation de son secret avait mis un frein à cette vie qu'il s'était imaginée. Il en avait voulu à Tommy durant un bon moment pour finalement se rendre compte que le seul fautif c'était lui et lui seul. Tommy l'avait toujours poussé à révéler à Felicity que c'était lui le responsable. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle serait compréhensive si la vérité sortait de sa bouche et qu'elle arriverait à lui pardonner.

Mais sa peur avait toujours prit le dessus et à présent il était seul, soûl et malheureux. Finalement sa peur s'était réalisée de la pire des façons. Felicity avait accepté sa demande en mariage pour finalement rompre toute relation dans la foulée. Il s'en voulait et regrettait.

Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi afin qu'elle lui pardonne, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'était pas rapproché d'elle dans le but de la duper, mais uniquement parce qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'avait plus réussi à vivre sans elle. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis deux semaines. Elle avait quitté sa vie et lui tentait de survivre comme il le pouvait.

« Foutez Le camps ! » Hurla-t-il à travers le salon quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Tous les jours à la même heure venait sonner sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, mais il ne voulait voir personne. Il était tellement honteux qu'il ne pouvait supporter le regard de quelqu'un. « J'ai dit partez ! » La sonnette retenti encore une fois et Oliver se leva de rage près à envoyer balader son visiteur. « J'ai dit….qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Salut ! Content de te voir aussi Oliver ! » Dit Tommy en entrant sans y être invité. Il pénétra dans le salon et vit avec effroi les cannettes de bière joncher le sol et les boîtes de pizza les rejoindre. Il tenta de poser ses pieds où rien ne recouvrait le sol mais c'était chose presque impossible. « Je vois que tes journées sont intéressantes ! »

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit en grand afin d'aérer la pièce qui sentait le renfermé et d'autres odeurs dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'origine. Il se tourna vers son ami qui avait repris sa place sur le canapé et qui cachait ses yeux de la lumière aveuglante qui pénétrait dans le salon.

« Debout Oliver ! » Tommy se planta devant lui et attendit qu'il bouge. « Ça suffit maintenant ! Ça deux semaines que tu te lamentes ! Alors maintenant tu vas te lever, te laver et dessoûler ! Et seulement après tu iras reconquérir ta fiancée ! »

Oliver pouffa et se retourna sur le côté afin d'échapper au regard compatissant de son ami.

« Reconquérir Felicity…. » Rigola-t-il nerveusement. « Comme si elle avait envie de me voir….elle me déteste ! » Il hurla sa douleur en un cri mêlé de sanglots qu'il refusait de laisser s'échapper.

« Mais non …. » Soupira Tommy en prenant place sur la table basse. « Seulement ça été un choc pour elle…essaie de comprendre tu lui mens depuis…. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! » Oliver se redressa d'un coup faisant sursauter Tommy. « Je sais tout ça Tommy et elle a raison de me détester ! Si tu savais comme je me hais de lui avoir infliger ça ! » Tommy fut surpris par la douleur de son ami, il savait qu'il souffrait mais pas à ce point. Felicity était toute sa vie et son point de repère, s'il la perdait définitivement il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans les prochaines semaines. « Elle me manque tellement…je….j'ai même pas pu lui expliquer, elle a rien voulu savoir. » Ajouta-t-il la voix cassée.

« Bats-toi Oliver ! Bats-toi pour elle et pour vous dans ce cas ! Ne reste pas là à te morfondre, va la trouver et force la à t'écouter peu importe ce qu'elle dit. » Tommy voulait le secouer, il ne savait pas si Felicity serait réceptive à cette tentative mais son ami devait au moins essayer. « Raconte lui tout…et ensuite tu verras. Si elle t'aime comme tu l'aimes ce dont je ne doute pas….elle te reviendra. »

Oliver avait la tête baissée entre ses mains. Il les passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux courts et ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Elle ne veut plus me voir. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tommy rigola doucement.

« Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que les gens veulent. » Oliver releva sa tête d'un coup sec, Tommy avait raison, il devait au moins tenter de lui parler encore une fois.

##

« Bonjour….. » Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise de trouver Moira sur le seuil de sa porte. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? » Demanda Felicity d'une voix lointaine. Moira la regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais que dans cette ville quand on s'appelle Queen on sait tout. » Répondit-elle en soupirant. « Je voudrais te parler Felicity." Cette dernière grimaça pas certaine d'avoir envie d'entendre la mère d'Oliver le défendre et lui demander de lui pardonner. « Je ne suis pas là pour te supplier de lui pardonner. » Eclaircit-elle de suite.

Felicity lui fit un signe de tête de rentrer et se dégagea de l'entrée afin de la laisser pénétrer dans sa chambre. Moira embrassa la chambre du regard et vit avec effroi que l'appartement de son fils devait ressembler à ça. Des choses jetées au sol, un lit défait et une odeur de renfermé.

« Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère, en rage et de ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler d'Oliver en particulier et des Queens…seulement je voudrais juste que tu laisses mon fils t'expliquer pourquoi il a agit de cette façon. » Moira allait droit au but, elle ne savait pas si Felicity lui laisserait le temps de parler suffisamment alors elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette opportunité de tout lui expliquer.

« Moira…. » Plaida Felicity en soupirant. « …je ne veux même pas savoir le pourquoi du comment…à la fin Oliver sera toujours responsable de mon accident et il m'aura menti durant deux ans….il a eu mille fois l'occasion de me dire la vérité, des centaines de fois de me parler et de me soulager de ma colère. Mais il n'a rien fait…il m'a juste laissée me débrouiller. » Son ton était froid et cassant à tel point que Moira avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille si gentille et aimante qu'elle avait connue.

« C'est faux et tu le sais. » Contra Moira tout de suite. « Oliver a mal agi c'est certain…mais de là à dire qu'il n'a rien fait pour toi c'est un peu trop et surtout faux. » Elle s'approcha de Felicity et tendit une main vers sa joue. « Je sais que c'est dur à reconnaître….mais tu l'aimes à la hauteur de ce que mon fils a fait pour toi…si tu es sur tes deux jambes c'est grâce à lui. »

Felicity fit un pas en arrière mal à l'aise sous la marque d'affection de Moira. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait à la famille Queen sa faculté de pouvoir marcher à nouveau, mais elle n'était pas prête à pardonner à Oliver uniquement pour ça. Son obsession de la voir debout avait simplement été dictée par sa culpabilité à l'avoir poussée dans un fauteuil.

« Non…c'est grâce à QC, Oliver a juste eu la chance d'être un Queen. » Dit-elle malgré qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Moira pouffa à cette remarque.

« Peut-être mais c'est grâce à lui et à sa ténacité si la puce a été prête si vite…il n'a pas lâché ses équipes. Ça n'enlèvera en rien ce qu'il a fait…..mais ça doit peser dans la balance afin que tu l'écoutes. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, Felicity savait malgré tout que Moira avait raison, Oliver avait travaillé comme un forcené pour cette puce. Elle savait qu'il avait passé bon nombre de nuits blanches et bon nombres de week-end au bureau à travailler d'arrache pied afin qu'elle puisse être la première à bénéficier de cette nouvelle technologie.

« Je sais qu'il a beaucoup œuvré pour moi. » Finit par dire Felicity. « Mais ça n'efface en rien le fait qu'il m'a laissé gisante au sol…. » Moira soupira consciente que Felicity avait raison. Rien ne pourra jamais rattrapé ce qu'Oliver avait fait.

« Non tu as raison ça n'efface rien….rien ne pourra soulager ta colère et effacer les deux années d'enfer que tu as vécu. Mais….mon fils t'aime infiniment et pas à cause de ce qu'il a fait…mais grâce à ce qu'il a fait. » Moira vit Felicity avoir un mouvement de recul à ses paroles. « S'il ne t'avait pas renversée jamais il n'aurait croisé ta route et jamais il n'aurait changé…. » Moira s'approcha à nouveau de Felicity et saisit ses deux mains. « Je sais que tu dois me trouver insensible ou égoïste….mais tu as sauvé mon fils comme lui t'a rendu ta vie. Tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime et je sais…..je sais qu'un jour tu arriveras à surmonter cette colère et ce dégoût qu'il t'inspire. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre… » Répondit Felicity légèrement ironique. Moira haussa les épaules et lui fit un léger sourire.

« On va dire que je suis une optimiste. » Le silence se fit à nouveau et Moira décida de partir, elle avait eu l'occasion de parler à Felicity elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. « Ta mère s'inquiète…dis lui juste que tu vas bien…et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. »

Felicity hocha la tête et regarda Moira partir, elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se laissa tomber en arrière. Ses yeux trouvèrent le plafond comme depuis qu'elle était dans cette chambre. Seulement elle ne trouvait aucune réponse et la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Moira faisait écho dans son esprit.

* * *

**Voici pour la réaction de notre couple. Les choses ne sont simples pour personne...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions avec impatience...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici enfin ! Je voulais poster plus tôt dans la semaine...mais j'ai été occupée...**

**Merci de votre patience et de toutes vos lectures sur cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. Je ne connais pas meilleure récompense. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Tu verras dans ce chapitre si les choses s'arrangent pour notre couple. **

**Voici la suite et le 4ème chapitre qui est ****exclusivement Olicity. Bonne nouvelle ou pas ? je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Un immense merci à ma beta adorée, sans elle cette aventure serait moins belle. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity tournait sa clé dans sa main depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle était devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Oliver sans savoir si elle devait l'utiliser ou sonner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous sa stupidité et décida d'utiliser sa clé.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et s'avança lentement vers le salon. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où elle marchait et faillit tomber quand son pied heurta une canette de bière qui alla frapper contre une chaise et qui fit un bruit monumental.

« Qui est là ?! » Hurla Oliver en se redressant sous le bruit.

« C'est moi ! » Répondit Felicity en le voyant se lever et en se dirigeant vers elle. « C'est Felicity ! » Ajouta-t-elle ses mains en avant pour se protéger. Elle le vit se stopper et les baissa.

« Oh…. » Il fit un pas en arrière et alla tirer les rideaux afin de laisser entrer la lumière. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, Felicity avait le teint pâle, ses joues étaient creusées signe qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, ses yeux étaient vides et son regard cerné.

Felicity l'observa à son tour et vit qu'il n'était pas plus en forme qu'elle. Il avait les yeux vitreux signe de sa consommation excessive d'alcool et il avait maigri. Son cœur se serra à le voir si mal, elle fut tentée de s'approcher mais tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se retint in extremis.

« Je….je suis….désolé pour le bazar ! » Dit Oliver en jetant un œil autour de lui. Il commença à s'agiter pour ranger et ramasser ce qui traînait sans regarder Felicity. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis leur dispute et il savait qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Oliver… » L'appela Felicity d'une petite voix, le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas et poursuivit son rangement. « Oliver ! » L'appela-t-elle plus fort. Il se figea et se tourna vers elle. « Il faut qu'on parle… » Dit-elle un peu plus bas, il acquiesça et prit place sur le canapé ses mains chargées de boîte de pizza et de cannettes de bière. « Va prendre une douche….on va discuter devant une tasse de café. » Oliver hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Quand il redescendit il constata que le salon avait été rangé et que l'air y était un peu plus frais. Il se stoppa et eu malgré lui un léger sourire, il était content de revoir Felicity dans cet appartement même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et la trouva entrain de remplir le lave vaisselle de tout ce qu'il avait utilisé et empilé dans l'évier.

« Laisse chér…. » Il se stoppa n'étant pas certain qu'elle apprécie cette marque d'affection. « Felicity laisse ça…s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-il. La jeune femme arrêta de s'agiter et se tourna vers lui. Il avait meilleur mine pensa-t-elle de suite. Le silence se fit et ils se fixèrent ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et comment se comporter. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Felicity haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Elle servit deux mugs et en posa une devant Oliver qui venait de prendre place au comptoir. Il la remercia d'un sourire et en bu une gorgée.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle enfin en prenant place à son tour sur le tabouret voisin. « Je suis en colère contre toi et l'instant d'après je sens mon cœur brisé…je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et ensuite je pense aux circonstances et je suis à nouveau en rage, et je…..je ne sais pas ce que je ressens le plus. » Expliqua-t-elle le plus honnêtement possible.

Oliver sentait sa poitrine se serrer à cette explication plus que logique, il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose, il n'avait même pas espéré la revoir chez eux. Il prenait donc tout ce qu'elle lui disait comme un pas en avant vers une réconciliation. Du moins il l'espérait.

« Je suis désolé…je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.. » Dit-il perdu. « Ce que j'ai fait…..c'est inqualifiable et je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre….juste que je suis heureux de te voir. » Son ton se fit plus doux et ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Felicity posée sur le comptoir. Il approcha la sienne et la saisit doucement. Elle se tendit à sentir sa main sur la sienne et la retira d'un geste sec. « Désolé….je ne…. »

Felicity se leva et s'éloigna de lui, il grimaça à la voir faire et sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer. Elle tournait en rond et cherchait quelque chose pour s'occuper.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Finit-il par demander quand il vit qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas. Felicity se figea et releva son visage vers lui.

« Ta mère est venue me voir….pour que je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer. » Elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui et s'accouda au comptoir de cuisine. « J'ai longtemps hésité à venir…je ne savais pas ce que je ressentirai à te revoir. » Dit-elle hésitante en le regardant tristement. Oliver accusait le coup de ses paroles mais remerciait intérieurement sa mère d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur.

« Et tu ressens quoi ? » Sa question était légitime et en même temps il était gêné de la poser, n'étant pas certain de l'accueil qu'il aurait. Felicity le fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas… » Finit-elle par dire. Elle le vit accuser le coup à nouveau mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre. Tout se mélangeait dans son cœur et dans sa tête et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. « Je suis juste perdue Oliver….je ne sais plus quoi penser et ressentir. Une part de moi te déteste….mais une autre se bat contre ma raison….. » Elle soupira et baissa la tête, elle sentait les larmes pointer et elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore.

« Je comprends…et je te remercie de ton honnêteté. » Dit-il pour la mettre plus à l'aise. Le silence se fit un moment et Oliver se demanda comment il allait pouvoir lui expliquer cette soirée maudite. « Il pleuvait ce soir là… » Commença-t-il d'une voix basse, son regard perdu sur le sol.

Felicity se tendit à cette simple phrase, elle savait bien de quoi il voulait parler. Elle se souvenait qu'elle râlait parce qu'elle avait fait un brushing le matin même et qu'avec cette humidité ses cheveux allaient friser à nouveau.

« Je…je revenais de Carson City…..avec Tommy on avait été tester un nouveau bar. » Dit-il en grimaçant. Il se leva et s'affaira en cuisine. « On avait bu et j'étais survolté….je venais de déposer Tommy et je suis passé par le centre ville au lieu de prendre l'autoroute. »

Felicity pouffa à cette remarque, sa vie avait basculé parce que ce soir là il avait changé sa route. Comme quoi la vie ne tenait pas à grande chose, à une simple trajectoire.

« Il était tard et c'était désert… » Poursuivit-il sans la regarder incapable d'affronter son regard. « ….et je me prenais pour un pilote de courses. Mon père m'avait prêté sa Lamborghini et je….j'ai fais comme à chaque fois….n'importe quoi ! » Dit-il agacé en frappant de sa main le plan de travail.

Felicity sursauta à ce geste et osa enfin le regarder. Elle pouvait voir sur son visage sa douleur, il ne jouait pas. Elle se souvenait elle aussi de ce bruit de moteur qu'elle avait entendu arriver. Elle marchait sur le trottoir tentant d'échapper à la pluie, elle se souvenait avoir pensé qu'un petit malin tentait de battre un record.

« Je roulais trop vite et avec la pluie qui tombait ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne t'ai pas vue… » Dit-il enfin en la regardant. « ….je ne t'ai pas vu traverser…..quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais là il était trop tard et tu as….. » Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux au bruit de l'impact. Le souvenir était encore bien présent dans son esprit.

« J'ai fait un vol plané et j'ai atterri sur le bitume. » Finit Felicity à sa place. Oliver acquiesça doucement ses yeux rivés aux siens. Le silence se fit un long moment chacun perdu dans ses pensées de cette nuit affreuse où la vie de chacun avait basculé. « Comment as-tu pu me laisser gisante au sol Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas….j'étais paniqué. J'ai mis un long moment avant de réaliser ce que je venais de faire. » Expliqua-t-il doucement avec hésitation. « Quand j'ai enfin eu le courage de sortir de la voiture...je t'ai vue dans une drôle de position. J'ai cru que tu étais morte…. » Sa voix se cassa et il lutta contre les larmes, Felicity luttait aussi et essuya une larme qui avait coulé. « J'ai paniqué et j'ai repris ma voiture pour m'enfuir. » Cette fois-ci il éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla un peu sur lui.

Felicity reçu un coup au cœur à cette vérité. Oliver l'avait laissée en plein milieu de la rue parce qu'il pensait l'avoir tuée, même si elle le savait, l'entendre de sa propre bouche la dévastait complètement. Elle ne retint plus ses larmes et elle aussi s'effondra.

« Je suis….désolé.. » Entendit-elle dans son oreille. Oliver la tenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui. « Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir agi de cette façon. » Sa voix était faible et entrecoupée de sanglots qu'il refoulait. « J'étais un gamin irresponsable qui se croyait tout permis…. »

Malgré elle Felicity se rapprocha encore de lui et encercla sa taille. Elle avait besoin de lui malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle le sentit la serrer encore plus fort et enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Elle pleura encore plus à le sentir si dépendant d'elle et de son pardon. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer et à tenter de reprendre leurs esprits.

C'est Felicity qui se dégagea la première, réalisant sa position. Elle repoussa Oliver doucement et s'éloigna à nouveau de lui.

« Et ensuite…. » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. « …tu es rentré et tu t'es couché comme si de rien n'était ? » Oliver prit en plein cœur cette question.

« Non pas du tout ! » Répondit-il rapidement. « J'ai tout raconté à ma mère….j'étais paniqué et hystérique…j'étais certain d'avoir tué quelqu'un et je….j'étais complètement perdu. » Il vit Felicity grimacer et savait ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Elle gisait au sol laissée pour morte et lui était bien vivant sur ses deux jambes à paniquer. Ce n'était que justice. « Ma mère a fait jouer ses contacts dans la police et on a appris que tu étais vivante et transportée à l'hôpital général…. »

« Donc les choses rentraient dans l'ordre ! » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire durement. « Tout allait bien je n'étais pas morte et j'étais à l'hôpital ! Et tu as fait quoi !? Tu as repris ta vie de gamin irresponsable en allant fêter cette nouvelle dans un bar entouré de filles faciles et qui ne juraient que par Oliver Queen !? »

« Quoi !? Mais non ! » Se défendit-il en criant presque. « Pas du tout ! Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil !? »

« De la même façon que je n'aurais jamais pu croire que c'était toi le responsable de mes deux années d'enfer Oliver ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en colère à présent. « Je ne te connais pas en fait…je ne sais pas qui est le vrai Oliver Queen. Je ne sais pas si c'est celui qui m'a renversée ou celui dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse…parce que les deux sont incompatibles. » Dit-elle plus doucement en le regardant.

« Je suis les deux….je suis ce type horrible qui t'a laissée au sol et je suis aussi celui qui t'aime comme un fou Felicity. Je suis le même….. » Finit-il par dire après un long moment.

Felicity s'agita un peu, elle fit les cents pas ne sachant pas quoi penser et comment réagir. Si sa mère la voyait, elle lui dirait de prendre ses affaires et de s'éloigner d'Oliver, qu'il ne méritait pas sa compassion, que lui n'avait pas hésité à être égoïste….mais son cœur la retenait. Malgré qu'elle avait tenté de le détester et de le haïr, elle n'y était pas arrivée…du moins pas encore.

« Quand je…..quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital je ne savais pas où j'étais et j'ai mis un moment avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. » Commença-t-elle timidement. À son tour à présent de raconter à Oliver ce qu'elle avait vécu, même s'il en avait vécu une partie avec elle, il n'avait pas été là à son réveil, il n'avait pas été là quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé que sa vie de personne valide était terminée.

« Ma mère était à mon chevet et pleurait de soulagement à me voir sortir du coma….elle a eu tellement peur de me perdre. » Dit Felicity en pensant à Donna qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer durant des heures après son réveil.

Oliver savait ce que sa mère avait enduré, Donna l'avait toujours apprécié même au début de leur histoire où Felicity n'était pas certaine de lui. La seule à ne pas l'avoir poussée à l'envoyer balader avait été Donna. Il comprenait qu'à présent elle s'en voulait et devait certainement ne plus avoir envie de le voir.

« Mais le pire à été atteint quand on m'a dit…_Melle Smoak, vous avez une chance incroyable d'être vivante, mais vous serez clouée à vie sur un fauteuil…vous avez un ange gardien qui veille sur vous…._ » Elle pouffa se souvenant encore de la peine et de la colère qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là. Sa vie s'était effondrée et tous ses rêves avec. « La suite à été dure…très dure et il n'y a que quand tu es apparu dans ma vie que j'ai commencé à me dire que peut-être elle n'était pas terminée… »

Oliver sourit à cette réflexion et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« ….seulement avec le recul je sais que notre rencontre était calculée…. » Oliver sentit un froid glacial prendre possession de son cœur à cette réflexion logique.

« Non pas du tout….enfin si ! » Se reprit-il quand il vit Felicity grimacer. « …..enfin non ! » Dit-il encore quand il la vit choquée. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que oui…je suis allé te voir dans un but bien précis…je voulais savoir ce que tu savais, mais c'est surtout la culpabilité qui m'a poussé vers toi…je voulais savoir comment tu allais et comment tu vivais tout ça, et… »

« Très mal Oliver ! Horriblement mal ! » Le coupa-t-elle en criant.

« Je sais….et après ma première visite tu as envahi mes pensées. Je voulais t'aider à aller mieux et à te battre. Tu méritais d'aller mieux…et je devais réparer ce que j'avais fait. » Finit-il d'une petite voix. « C'est vrai qu'au début être présent et t'aider c'était pour me déculpabiliser…..mais après…..après bébé….je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux de toi. » Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. « Et je suis encore plus amoureux de toi maintenant, tu es celle qui m'a aidé à aller mieux quand j'étais perdu. Tu m'as sauvé Felicity comme je t'ai redonné vie….et je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai fait….mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves parce qu'elles m'ont conduite à toi mon ange…. »

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains, il chercha ses yeux et les vit remplis de larmes prêtes à couler. Il se pencha encore un peu et posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

« Je t'aime Felicity…et je sais que tu me détestes ou du moins que tu essaies de ne plus m'aimer….et je comprends. Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais l'idée qu'un jour on puisse à nouveau être un _Nous_. » Felicity le fixa et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Il était tellement sincère et triste qu'elle en fut émue et qu'elle dû se retenir de l'embrasser. Elle aussi l'aimait de la même façon, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

« Je…j'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-elle avant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Oliver et de prendre le chemin du balcon. Oliver la regarda faire heureux qu'elle choisisse de s'aérer chez eux plutôt que de déserter leur loft.

##

Felicity resta un long moment seule sur le balcon, elle avait besoin de s'aérer la tête et l'esprit. Elle y voyait un peu plus clair à présent mais ne savait toujours pas quoi ressentir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, si sa mère la voyait, elle serait furieuse. Et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre, Oliver avait ruiné deux ans de sa vie, et elle était là à savoir si elle le détestait.

S'il avait été une personne lambda elle ne se serait même pas posée la question, mais il était Oliver. Celui qui l'avait aidée à redevenir celle qu'elle était, il était l'amour de sa vie et si son secret n'avait pas été révélé ils seraient déjà en train de planifier leur mariage. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait comme ça sur lui, même si elle lui en voulait énormément, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait tout fait pour se rattraper par la suite.

Si elle était à nouveau debout c'était grâce à lui, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais en même temps c'était un juste de retour des choses après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle soupira sa situation était inextricable et si au début elle avait été en rage et en colère contre Oliver de lui avoir mentit et de l'avoir laissée pour morte, elle n'était plus certaine d'être si catégorique pour l'instant.

Il l'aimait elle le savait, si elle en avait douté elle n'en doutait plus à présent. Elle aussi l'aimait encore elle le savait aussi, mais son amour était-il assez fort pour passer au dessus de l'inconcevable ? Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas la réponse et elle ne savait pas si elle l'aurait un jour.

« Tiens.. » Oliver se posta à ses côtés et lui tendit une bière. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était leur rituel après une dure journée, une bière et une pizza. « Santé… » Dit-il en tintant sa bière contre la sienne. Felicity but une gorgée de sa cannette et perdit à nouveau son regard sur la ville. « Felicity je… »

« Je vais quitter Starling. » Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Elle venait de prendre sa décision à l'instant où il s'était posé à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas y voir clair dans ses sentiments si Oliver était sans arrêt autour d'elle.

« Quoi… » Sa voix était presque inaudible. Felicity tourna son visage vers lui et le fixa.

« Il le faut…pour nous deux. » Elle se redressa et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens...et être dans la même ville ne m'aidera pas et tu dois….tu dois passer à autre chose nous concernant …. » Oliver recracha sa gorgée de bière et se tourna complètement vers elle.

« Non !? Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose ! » Dit-il d'une voix sûre de lui. « Je t'aime et je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir…tu es là et je sais que ça prendra du temps mais que tu arriveras à voir au-delà du monstre que je peux être et je… »

« Oliver.. » Le coupa Felicity en saisissant une de ses mains, ce geste eu pour effet de le faire taire instantanément. « ….je sais et c'est bien le problème. Je suis perdue….je ne pars pas parce que je ne t'aime plus ...je pars parce que justement je t'aime trop… » Dit-elle d'une voix serrée. « Je dois y voir clair…et en restant ici c'est impossible. Ma vie est sans dessus dessous, toutes les personnes que je croyais sincères me mentent depuis 2 ans…ta mère, Tommy, les médecins…..tout le monde savait et personne n'a rien dit…..j'ai besoin d'air tu comprends ? » Dit-elle doucement.

Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien sûr qu'il comprenait mais il n'acceptait pas cette décision. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver et de faire le point sur ses sentiments, mais il n'était pas certain de la revoir un jour et rien qu'à cette idée son cœur s'emballa.

« Promets-moi de revenir.. » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille Oliver. Ça serait te donner un espoir pour nous et je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à te pardonner. » Oliver accusa le coup mais fut heureux de sa franchise. « Je sais juste que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne…. » Finit-elle en pleurant presque.

Oliver la rapprocha de lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et se regardèrent tendrement. Felicity ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si proches et intime avec celui qui avait ruiné sa vie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à aller contre ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était plus fort qu'elle et cette décision de partir lui brisait le cœur mais elle devait le faire. Elle ne voulait pas reprendre leur histoire pour au final un jour finir par le détester.

Oliver fit glisser ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre son torse en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il respira à pleins poumons son odeur de jasmin qu'il adorait voulant graver dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait pour le cas où il ne la reverrait jamais. Il déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou…une dernière fois goûter à sa peau et à ce que cela déclenchait chez lui.

« Je t'aime aussi Felicity…..tellement. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Felicity hocha la tête et se recula un peu afin de croiser son regard. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Elle le vit s'approcher encore plus près et elle combla la distance qu'il y avait entre eux afin de l'embrasser à son tour.

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais le voir si triste et si vulnérable l'avait elle aussi rendu encore plus triste. Ce baiser était un baiser d'adieu, elle ne savait pas s'ils se reverraient, même si elle avait du mal à imaginer une vie sans Oliver Queen.

Oliver approfondit très vite ce baiser inespéré, il chercha sa langue et gémit de bonheur quand il sentit que Felicity était réceptive à sa demande. Il se perdit dans ce qu'il ressentait et mettait dans cet échange tout son amour et son désespoir de la voir partir. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie sans Felicity Smoak à présent qu'il y avait goûté.

* * *

**Felicity décide de partir...elle ne sait plus où elle en est...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos et commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur la suite de la fiction. **

**A bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

**Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos commentaires. Je suis contente de ****constater que cette histoire vous plaise et que malgré l'arrêt de la série le fandom continue de vivre.**

**_Olicity-love _: Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction...je ne vous dis rien et vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à ma jumelle et beta adorée sans qui rien ne serait plus pareil, je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Felicity leva la tête et croisa le regard de Tommy. Son ami était à la porte et n'osait faire un pas dans son bureau. Elle rigola intérieurement de son hésitation n'étant pas habituée à le voir si peu sûr de lui.

« Je crois oui… » Répondit-elle d'une voix traînante en se retenant de rire. « …tu sais que tu as la droit d'entrer. À la base se sont tes locaux et c'est toi mon patron. » Elle se leva et fit un pas vers lui, Tommy rigola à son tour et entra dans le bureau pour prendre place sur le canapé pas très loin. Felicity en fit de même et le regarda avec un sourire. « Il y a un problème où… »

« Non pas du tout ! » La coupa Tommy. « Seulement je…je suis nerveux et je ne sais pas pourquoi… » Rigola-t-il nerveusement. Ce n'était pas vrai, il savait très bien pourquoi et Felicity le regarda pas vraiment convaincue de sa réponse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ton affaire Tommy. C'est à moi de lui dire. » Tenta de le calmer la blonde, même si à première vue c'était peine perdue.

« Je sais mais….c'est mon ami et savoir que je lui mens depuis des mois…. » Tommy se leva et soupira bruyamment. « …il va mal le prendre. Tu le connais. » Felicity acquiesça et se leva à son tour afin de rejoindre le brun. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras croisés et le regarda.

« Oui je le connais….et je sais qu'il va être peiné. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Mais il s'en remettra. On a rien fait de mal. » Tommy grimaça pas vraiment certain de ça. Felicity allait ajouter quelque chose quand son assistant lui rappela sa réunion. « J'arrive. » Elle se tourna vers Tommy. « On se voit plus tard ? » Ce dernier acquiesça et la laissa seule.

Felicity le regarda partir et toutes ses certitudes s'envolèrent. Elle avait semblé sereine devant Tommy, mais à présent elle n'était plus aussi certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle savait qu'Oliver serait peiné, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne comprendrait pas son silence sur son retour. Mais tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de prévenir personne. Même sa mère n'avait été au courant de son retour quand lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à sa porte.

Et pour être honnête, elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec Oliver. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur loft deux ans plus tôt elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles directes de lui. Les seules choses qu'elle savait de lui elle les lisait dans la presse ou alors Tommy se chargeait de lui en donner.

Elle évitait de penser trop souvent à lui et à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Leur histoire était aussi belle que tragique et à chaque fois qu'elle se risquait à y penser elle finissait avec le cœur brisé et en pleurs. Elle n'avait pas avancé sur ses sentiments pour Oliver, elle savait simplement qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Sa mère n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris sa position et cela avait créé de nombreuses tensions au cours des dernières années.

Donna avait souhaité et encouragé Felicity à porter plainte contre Oliver et à lui réclamer des dommages et intérêts pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Ce n'était pas elle et ça ne le serait jamais. Oliver culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis pour être honnête cela ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Il avait réparé ce qu'il fait avait fait en lui proposant cette puce expérimentale, elle avait retrouvé sa vie, avait repris ses études et avait finalement décroché un travail qui lui convenait chez Merlyn Global.

Son assistant la rappela à l'ordre une dernière fois et Felicity saisit les dossiers qu'il lui tendait pour se diriger vers sa réunion. Un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, c'était sa première réunion en tant que directrice adjointe du département des sciences appliquées.

####

« Monsieur Queen tout ceci me semble en ordre. » Oliver regardait son interlocuteur avec un immense sourire. Il venait de signer le contrat de l'année. Il avait dû batailler et n'avait pas compté ses heures mais cela en valait la peine, il venait de faire gagner des millions de dollars à QC.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre Mr Palmer…. » Oliver lui tendit une main afin de sceller cet accord qui permettait à sa société de commercialiser des produits de Palmer Tech sous le nom de QC. C'était une méthode répandue dans leur milieu et si au début Ray avait été réticent, quand QC avait aligné un gros chèque et un accord difficile à refuser il avait été conquis. « Et si maintenant on célébrait cette bonne nouvelle ? » Oliver appela le serveur et commanda du champagne. La conversation fila sur d'autres terrains et Oliver appris que Ray était sur le point de se marier à sa petite amie depuis le lycée.

Il eut un triste sourire à cette parole, lui aussi avait failli se marier il y a quelques temps. Ses pensées voguèrent vers Felicity et il n'entendait déjà plus la voix de Ray. Il pensait à elle tous les jours, pas un jour n'était passé depuis deux ans sans qu'il ne pense à elle.

Il savait qu'elle avait repris ses études au MIT et que tout se passait bien pour elle. Il avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises d'aller la voir ou de l'appeler mais à chaque fois il y avait renoncé. Elle avait besoin d'air et d'être loin de lui, il respectait son choix et espérait un jour la voir à nouveau devant lui.

Il avait souvent imaginé ce moment, il la voyait à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avançait lentement vers lui et lui disait qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle était de retour pour de bon, qu'elle voulait reprendre leur histoire où ils l'avaient laissée.

Parfois aussi il espérait la voir à l'attendre dans leur loft. Il n'avait pas déménagé, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il s'était dit que si elle revenait en ville se serait le premier endroit où elle irait et il ne voulait pas louper son retour. Elle lui manquait, tous les jours, à chaque instant. Il n'était pas passé à autre chose, il n'y était pas arrivé.

Le peu de rendez-vous qu'il avait eu l'avait conforté dans l'idée que Felicity Smoak était la seule femme compatible avec Oliver Queen. Il n'imaginait pas une autre fin et il ne désespérait pas.

« Vous êtes fiancé ? Ou alors une petite amie ? » C'est cette question qui ramena Oliver à sa conversation avec Ray. Il rigola nerveusement en jouant avec sa serviette de table.

« Il y avait….. » Répondit-il en le regardant. « Disons que pour l'instant les choses sont compliquées… » Il ne s'étendit pas trop, cela ne servait à rien de confier à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça ses états d'âmes. Le seul qui le comprenait et qui pouvait compatir était Tommy. Ray compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister et dévia la conversation sur autre chose.

Oliver regagna son appartement à la nuit tombée après avoir passé une énième soirée au bureau à travailler sur un dossier important. C'était de cette façon qu'il passait ses journées et ses semaines. Il allait au bureau à l'aube et en ressortait très tard le soir. Personne ne l'attendait ou espérait son retour et quand il passait trop de temps seul dans son appartement il déprimait.

Il préférait donc s'abrutir de travail et ne rentrer qu'une fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait s'endormir à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. C'était de cette façon qu'il se punissait pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Felicity, il ne vivait pas vraiment. Sa mère avait bien tenté de lui faire entendre raison et qu'il ne devait pas se punir de cette façon mais rien n'y avait fait, il avait écouté, acquiescé, il l'avait embrassée sur la joue et était parti sans rien dire.

Il monta dans sa chambre, passa par la salle de bains et se coucha en espérant que demain serait le jour où son rêve allait se réaliser. Il se moqua de lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

####

Ce matin Tommy et Felicity avaient rendez-vous dans le centre ville. Depuis son retour à Starling elle avait élu domicile chez son ami. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de chercher un appartement et elle ne se voyait pas habiter chez sa mère, leur relation était toujours un peu tendue et elle ne voulait surtout pas envenimer une situation déjà explosive. Au début elle avait été un peu gênée de cette cohabitation, mais Tommy avait réussi à la mettre à l'aise et les choses se passaient bien chacun respectant l'intimité de l'autre.

Ils venaient de se garer dans le parking et attendaient patiemment l'ascenseur. Felicity était plongée dans ses pensées et déjà la tête dans son rendez-vous, Tommy lui avait fait confiance en lui confiant ce dossier elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

« Tu as relu le dossier Parker ? » Lui demanda Tommy à peine étaient-ils montés dans l'ascenseur. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel et se moqua gentiment de lui. « Quoi…je suis ton patron j'ai le droit de te poser ce genre de question… » Rigola-t-il à son tour.

« Oui tu as le droit…et oui j'ai relu le dossier et oui je suis au point. Je vois que tu as confiance….ça fait plaisir. » Tommy éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Felicity et elle le savait parfaitement, elle le taquinait simplement et il fut heureux de retrouver cette fille pétillante qu'il avait connue. « Et d'ailleurs je dois…. » L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez de chaussée et Felicity se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase quand son regard se posa sur la personne qui s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire avant que les portes ne commencent à se refermer. Oliver passa son bras et les portes se rouvrirent instantanément.

Tommy assistait à toute cette scène surréaliste, ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre et il pouvait sentir la surprise et la gêne envahir chacun des deux. Il se focalisa plus particulièrement sur Oliver qui tenait toujours les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, certainement hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Felicity et il devait certainement se demander s'il ne rêvait pas.

« Oliver…. » Finit par dire Felicity tout bas. Elle fit un pas pour sortir de l'ascenseur et Oliver la suivit du regard. Il finit par lâcher les portes et avant que Tommy ne puisse réagir l'ancien couple se retrouva seul à l'étage. Ils se fixaient sans rien dire. Felicity était mal à l'aise qu'il découvre son retour de cette façon mais à la fois elle était heureuse de le revoir. « Je…je ne…. » Toutes ses pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas énoncer une phrase cohérente.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentrée ? » Oliver n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Son rêve prenait enfin vie, certes il n'était pas dans son bureau ou chez eux, mais elle était bien là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il la regardait, ne la quittant pas des yeux bien trop peur de la voir disparaître.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il entendait ses battements résonner dans ses oreilles. Il la voyait elle aussi perturbée de se retrouver devant lui et soudain il se souvint où il était.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Felicity n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa première question qu'il en posait déjà une seconde. Elle cherchait de l'air et ses pensées pour lui répondre. Elle s'était toujours imaginée sa réaction quand elle serait face à lui, mais elle n'avait pas été préparée à ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Elle l'observa plus attentivement et vit qu'il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, mais elle le trouvait encore plus beau. Elle nota qu'il avait encore prit en carrure et en déduisit qu'il avait dû faire du sport à outrance quand elle avait déserté la ville. Ça avait toujours son moyen de décompresser.

« Felicity…. » l'appela-t-il afin qu'elle lui réponde. Cela la ramena à la réalité et elle secoua la tête histoire de remettre ses idées en place et de répondre.

« Je…et bien je… » Commença-t-elle hésitante.

« Ça y est me voilà ! » Tommy arriva en courant et mis fin à ce drôle de moment entre les deux. « J'ai du descendre 3 étages au dessus et ensuite j'ai du prendre les escaliers pour vous retrouver. » Expliqua-t-il en se focalisant une fois encore sur Oliver. « Que fais-tu là Oliver ? » Demanda-t-il brisant ainsi le lien visuel entre les deux.

Oliver tourna lentement sa tête vers son ami et eut un petit sourire en coin n'appréciant pas vraiment son ton et sa question.

« Je posais la même question à Felicity. » Répondit-il sur le même ton détaché à Tommy. Cette dernière regardait cet échange en plissant les yeux ne comprenant pas cette soudaine animosité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux.

« Merlyn Global l'a recrutée à la fin de son cursus. » Répondit Tommy en posant son regard sur Felicity avec un sourire. « Elle est la directrice adjointe des sciences appliquées…. » Dit-il fièrement en posant un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Felicity se tendit à ce simple geste et se sentit de suite très mal à l'aise. L'air venait de se charger d'électricité entre les deux hommes et elle ne comprit pas la réaction de Tommy. Elle quitta Oliver du regard pour le poser sur le brun qu'elle vit avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était entrain de voir et se dégagea de suite en faisant un pas vers Oliver.

« Je suis désolée…j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais de retour en ville...mais pour être honnête je ne savais pas comment faire. » Dit-elle en fixant Oliver voulant lui montrer sa sincérité.

« Il suffisait juste de décrocher ton téléphone et de m'appeler….tu sais ce truc qui ne te quitte jamais. C'est simple et généralement ça fonctionne bien. » Répondit-il ironiquement en pouffant presque. Felicity fut surprise de cette réponse et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Oliver était caustique avec elle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Elle ne sût que répondre et se contenta de le fixer. Il ne quittait pas non plus son regard et elle pouvait le voir blessé, elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas son silence mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette colère qu'elle voyait couver sous ses yeux.

« Felicity on va être en retard pour notre réunion. » Tommy se rappela à elle et soudain elle fut agacée de son attitude. Il venait de briser pour la seconde fois un moment avec Oliver. Elle vit se dernier ce tendre et avoir un sourire figé, il se retenait d'hurler et de dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle le connaissait et savait parfaitement qu'à cet instant il était en colère.

« Content de te savoir de retour. » Se contenta de dire Oliver en la regardant toutes émotions évaporées. « Je te souhaite de réussir….même si c'est chez Merlyn Global. »

« Merci….je crois que…. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle le vit tourner les talons et reprendre l'ascenseur sans un regard vers elle. Elle le suivit des yeux et ils échangèrent un regard jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment à nouveau. Soudain elle sentit un poids sur son cœur, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait voulu que les choses se passent.

« Allez vient…ça lui passera. » Tommy encercla ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la salle de réunion. « Tu dois éblouir le monde ce matin. » Dit-il en rigolant franchement. Felicity se contenta d'esquisser un sourire sa tête envahit d'Oliver.

##

Oliver n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il avait annulé toutes ses réunions de la journée. Il s'asseyait, se relevait, allait à la baie vitrée pour réfléchir et retournait s'assoir. Il tentait de travailler mais le visage de Felicity flottait à chaque fois sur son écran.

Il soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il posa ses jambes sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de faire le vide et de ne penser à rien ni à personne. Il tenta de se relaxer le plus possible, et cela marcha un certain temps quand il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

« Je ne veux pas être dérangé. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme, les yeux toujours fermés. Le silence lui répondit et il entendit la porte se refermer. Il soupira de contentement et se relaxa un peu plus. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour se retrouver face à deux prunelles bleues qu'il connaissait bien. Il se redressa d'un coup surprit de trouver Felicity assise dans son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

« M'excuser. » Répondit-elle simplement. « J'aurais dû te dire que j'étais de retour mais….je savais pas comment faire et je….j'ai simplement été lâche. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Je te le confirme….pour m'annoncer ton départ tu n'as été aussi hésitante. » Répliqua Oliver d'une voix froide. Felicity grimaça à cette réflexion amplement méritée mais qui faisait mal quand même. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se trouva un peu dur. « Désolé…je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être….si…. »

« Insensible ? » Finit-elle avec un léger sourire. Oliver sourit à son tour et secoua la tête.

« Cassant….je suis simplement blessé que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Après ce qu'on a été l'un pour l'autre je n'imaginais pas ça venant de toi. » Felicity apprécia les excuses et se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire, elle était soulagée de voir qu'Oliver semblait plus réceptif que ce matin.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Oliver, mais tout s'est fait très vite. Même ma mère ne savait rien de mon retour….Tommy m'a proposé ce poste il y a peu et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ça ne va pas plus loin. » Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées sur son retour, elle était sincère et si elle était devant lui c'était parce qu'ils devaient parler. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, du moins elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

« Ok….. » Finit-il par dire après un court instant. « ….je suis content de te voir. » Felicity eut un sourire gêné et baissa la tête. Même après autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre et un silence total, Oliver arrivait toujours à la rendre nerveuse et mal à l'aise quand il lui disait ce genre de choses.

« Moi aussi. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir et discuter un peu ? » Dit-elle après un long silence.

« Oui je….bien sûr, quand tu veux. » Se dépêcha de répondre Oliver ayant peur qu'elle ne change d'avis s'il hésitait trop longtemps. « Je..je serai ravi de déjeuner ou de dîner avec toi…. » Felicity sentit un soulagement immense s'emparer d'elle à cette réponse positive. Elle avait espéré un _oui_ mais pour être honnête elle s'était surtout attendue à un _non_ après ce matin.

« Ok ce soir dans ce cas. Chez toi et je ramène de quoi manger. » Elle sortit son téléphone afin de noter sa nouvelle adresse. « Où habites-tu ? »

« 456 Borning Street….apt 24. » Répondit-il d'une voix douce. Felicity commença à noter quand elle se rendit compte que c'était leur ancienne adresse. Elle releva doucement sa tête vers lui, surprise. « Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de déménager après ton départ…. » Répondit Oliver à sa question silencieuse. « J'ai même acheté le loft c'est pour te dire à quel point j'aime cet endroit. » Elle ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux sous cette annonce et hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Moi aussi j'aimais cet endroit. » Le silence se fit et ils se perdirent dans leurs souvenirs et leurs moments heureux de leur histoire. C'est un coup frappé à la porte qui les sortit de leur rêverie et qui les ramena au présent.

« Monsieur Queen…la Russie sur la 2…ça a l'air urgent. » Lui indiqua son assistant. Oliver hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait prendre l'appel dans un instant. Felicity se leva et rangea son portable dans son sac, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Oliver la rattrapa en se levant précipitamment.

« Attends…20h ça te va ? »

« Parfait…je vais essayer de ne pas être en retard. » Rigola-t-elle en mettant une alarme sur son téléphone. Oliver la regarda faire et la suivit en rigolant à son tour.

« Tommy va être d'accord ? » Felicity releva sa tête d'un coup sec vers lui ne comprenant pas sa question.

« Pourquoi aurait-il son mot à dire ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise et limite moqueuse dans son ton.

« Je sais pas…peut-être sa façon de te protéger...que lui était au courant de ton retour et pas moi…..Felicity si tu veux me voir pour me dire que Tommy et toi vous…. »

« Quoi ?! » Cria presque la blonde. « Mais ça va pas….Oliver…on est juste amis rien de plus. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien. Tommy est absolument charmant et il m'a aidé durant ces deux années c'est vrai mais…ça s'arrête là. » Elle se demandait comment il pouvait penser une chose pareille, il était vrai que Tommy et elle s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant ces derniers mois mais de là à imaginer qu'ils étaient ensembles, il y avait un monde.

« Ok…. » Oliver la regarda un peu gêné et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « A ce soir alors ? »

« A ce soir… » Felicity s'éclipsa assez vite laissant un Oliver aussi heureux qu'angoissé de sa soirée à venir.

####

Tommy sortait de la douche et se dépêchait. Il avait l'intention de préparer un dîner pour Felicity et il était déjà en retard. Il allait le faire ce soir, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et allait lui dire qu'il ressentait pour elle plus que de l'amitié. Il était angoissé mais se sentait pousser des ailes rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose que lui.

Il avait été présent pour elle depuis le début. Il l'avait soutenue après son départ pour Boston et ils n'avaient jamais perdu le contact mais depuis qu'ils se voyaient plus régulièrement, qu'elle travaillait chez Merlyn Global et qu'elle habitait chez lui il avait dû faire face à ses sentiments.

Ce matin il avait réalisé que les choses étaient loin d'être claires entre Oliver et Felicity. La façon dont ils s'étaient comportés et la façon dont ils s'étaient regardés prouvait bien que rien n'était terminé entre eux, même si eux n'en avait pas conscience. Les voir si perturbés à se revoir et si gauches à se parler avait fait tinter une alarme dans son esprit.

Il devait absolument dévoiler ses sentiments à Felicity, il devait lui dire à quel point il était attaché à elle et à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Elle devait savoir qu'elle l'avait rendu plus mature et plus sûr de lui et qu'il avait du mal à présent à imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des talons claquer sur le parquet. Il ne retint pas le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres à la savoir enfin rentrée. Il l'entendit se diriger vers sa chambre et savait d'avance qu'elle allait filer sous la douche. C'était son rituel des qu'elle rentrait du travail. Il se dépêcha de filer en cuisine et commença à s'affairer à la préparation du repas. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait pas entendu Felicity et se poser à ses côtés.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement moqueuse quand elle vit le bazar sans nom dans la cuisine. Tommy sursauta et rigola.

« Je prépare à dîner ce n'est pas évident ? » Il regarda autour de lui et avoua qu'il en avait mis partout. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Felicity et la vit habillée et prête à sortir. « Tu sors ?! » Demanda-t-il surpris et un peu sèchement. Felicity se redressa à son ton surprise à son tour.

« Oui je…j'ai rendez-vous avec Oliver. » Répondit-elle doucement. « On doit parler et je….ce matin c'était bizarre entre nous et je….il est temps que j'affronte ce problème que j'ai mis de côté trop longtemps. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir la déception prendre possession du visage de son ami. « Je suis désolée..j'aurai du te prévenir….tu prépares à dîner et moi je te laisse tomber…..je suis une piètre amie et…. »

« Non c'est rien ! » La coupa Tommy avec un sourire tendu et figé. « J'aurai dû m'en douter….le revoir de cette façon….c'est rien Fel, va le voir, règle ce problème et ensuite…. » Il soupira bruyamment. « ….ensuite tu seras…..sereine. » Finit-il avec difficultés sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait.

Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda franchement Tommy en croisant les bras, elle le connaissait bien à présent et savait reconnaître ses mensonges et sa déception. Elle s'approcha de lui et releva le visage pour bien le regarder.

« On se fera un dîner demain soir si tu veux…je suis désolée. » Elle était sincère et ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine qu'à cet instant. « Et pour me faire pardonner c'est moi qui cuisinerais… » Elle éclata de rire et Tommy la suivit.

« Non merci, la dernière fois tu as failli m'empoisonner. » Répondit le jeune homme se souvenant de l'indigestion qu'il l'avait cloué eu lit durant deux jours. « Je cuisinerai et tu goûteras….allez file tu vas être en retard. » Dit-il avec un signe de tête en montrant la porte.

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Tommy qui ferma les yeux à ce contact qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il n'était plus à une journée près pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait le bon moment, une soirée de plus n'allait pas faire la différence.

« Tu as un ami merveilleux tu le sais ? » Tommy haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il le savait et Felicity éclata de rire avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie sous le regard inquiet du brun, espérant simplement que sa soirée avec Oliver soit un fiasco total.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre, Felicity est de retour après une longue absence et retrouve Oliver un peu par hasard, et Tommy est loin d'être insensible au charme de la blonde...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre et la suite...**

**A bientôt...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici pour la suite de cette histoire. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaise et que vous soyez encore nombreux à la suivre. **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires qui font chaud au coeur. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et la soirée de notre couple. Va-t-elle bien se passer ? Réponse juste en dessous, bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma béta adorée. Merci de ta présence et de ton soutient. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver était nerveux et faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Pour une fois il était rentré tôt et avait fait une séance de sports un peu plus longue que d'habitude. Il avait eu besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension qu'il avait senti s'accumuler au fil de la journée et il voulait être un peu plus calme pour sa soirée avec Felicity.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à cette perspective. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus passé une soirée avec la jolie blonde, il avait hâte et en même temps il était nerveux de ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait aucune idée de son état d'esprit à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, et si lui l'aimait toujours il n'était pas certain que se soit encore son cas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé la voir en compagnie de Tommy ce matin, il savait bien évidemment que le brun la côtoyait, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Et si au début Oliver avait eu du mal avec ce fait au fil du temps cela lui avait permis de garder un contact avec elle et de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Seulement il avait senti Tommy très protecteur envers elle. Cela n'était pas nouveau il avait toujours été comme ça mais il l'avait trouvé différent et comme s'il défendait sa place où son territoire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu crever l'abcès avec Felicity ce matin, il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées sur son retour et sur ses intentions. Il avait déjà le cœur brisé, il ne voulait pas le briser encore plus.

La sonnette retentit et annonça l'arrivée de Felicity. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir. Il la découvrit derrière la porte habillée simplement et avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, au moins elle était heureuse d'être là, pensa-t-il c'était un bon début.

« Vas-y entre. » Il s'écarta de la porte et lui laissa l'espace suffisant pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Felicity sentit une drôle de sensation à pénétrer dans cet endroit qui avait abrité bon nombre de leurs jours heureux. Elle se souvenait encore de l'angoisse d'Oliver à lui montrer ce loft et sa peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Elle embrassa la pièce du regard et remarqua que rien n'avait bougé, tout était à sa place comme dans son souvenir. Elle pourrait presque croire qu'elle était partie la veille et non que deux années s'étaient écoulées. Elle avança encore un peu dans le salon et remarqua que là non plus rien n'avait changé.

Oliver la suivait et il ne pouvait exprimer la joie qu'il avait de la voir à nouveau fouler le sol de cet appartement. Il la voyait observer et savait d'avance qu'elle devait être surprise que rien n'ait bougé. Il la suivit jusque la cuisine où elle déposa ce qu'elle avait apporté.

« Je suis passée chez Pedro…. » Dit-elle en se retournant pour chercher Oliver. « J'ai toujours adoré…. »

« ….leurs tagliatelles au saumon. » Finit-il à sa place avec un tendre sourire. « Oui je me souviens….et je n'en ai plus mangé depuis…. » Il s'arrêta ne voulant pas déjà aller sur ce terrain. Felicity hocha doucement la tête avec un léger sourire et sentit son ventre se tordre à cette réponse.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans savoir quoi se dire, ce qui était nouveau pour eux. Ils avaient toujours beaucoup parlé, même avant d'être en couple et quand Felicity ne voulait pas le voir, ils échangeaient des sarcasmes ou des piques mais ils parlaient toujours.

« Je vois qu'on est nerveux tous les deux. » Finit par dire Felicity hésitante et nerveuse. Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Je vais commencer la première vu que c'est moi qui ai voulu ce diner…. » Elle se mit à l'aise en enlevant sa veste et posa ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Oliver et chercha ses mots. « Je suis réellement désolée d'être revenue en ville et de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. » Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais je….j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de te prévenir de mon retour….ce qui est ridicule étant donné ce qui nous a séparé….mais en aucun cas je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Je sais…..même si j'ai été blessé de te voir ce matin, j'ai fini par comprendre. » La rassura Oliver en faisant un pas vers elle. « En même temps je mérite amplement ton attitude….avec ce que j'ai fait….c'est normal. » Dit-il à demi mot ne voulant pas embrayer direct sur un sujet si sensible. Felicity voulut protester mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot. « Et si on mangeait avant que ça ne refroidisse…...on aura tout le temps ensuite d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent. »

Felicity se contenta d'acquiescer et de suivre Oliver qui installait déjà leurs plats à table. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette soirée lui réservait, mais elle savait d'avance que sa mère serait folle de rage à la savoir ici.

##

« Je suis extrêmement fier de toi. » Finit par dire Oliver après avoir écouté Felicity lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux dernières années. « Je savais que tu étais brillante..mais faire le MIT en deux ans au lieu de 4 c'est juste….whoua. » Felicity éclata de rire devant cette réflexion, et lui expliqua les vacances complètes à travailler et à réviser, les nuits blanches à tenter de réaliser ses projets étudiants, et enfin son embauche au sein de Merlyn Global.

« Quand Tommy m'a proposé le poste je lui ai ri au nez. » Sourit-elle se souvenant de l'air vexé de leur ami. « Tu connais Tommy j'ai cru qu'il me faisait une mauvaise blague…et quand j'ai compris qu'il était sérieux je n'ai pas pu refuser…. » Oliver la regardait attentif à tout ce qu'elle lui racontait, n'en perdant pas une miette.

« Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu sèche.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de garder le silence. » Répondit-elle rapidement. « Je voulais le faire moi-même...mais j'étais en même temps terrifiée de te voir ou de te parler à nouveau…c'était faire face à…..Starling et à….toi. » Dit-elle doucement en le regardant.

« On y est… » Se contenta de répondre Oliver avec une légère grimace. Il chercha ses yeux et fut surpris de ne pas y voir de colère ou de ressentiment. « Je suis… »

« Non Oliver….si tu dis encore une fois que tu es désolé je ne réponds plus de rien. » Le coupa-t-elle en rigolant presque. Ce dernier la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ayant du mal à suivre sa réaction. « Je le sais….et me le dire cent fois ne changera rien à ce que tu as fait….tu m'as renversée et tu t'es enfui en me laissant pour morte. » Dit-elle d'un calme olympien le surprenant au passage.

« Dis de cette façon c'est encore plus horrible. » Il se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Il fallait qu'il bouge ne pouvant supporter son regard sur lui plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre et il voulait prendre de la distance. Felicity le regarda faire ne disant rien, elle savait comment il fonctionnait et à cet instant il avait besoin d'espace et d'être tranquille. Elle l'aida à porter la vaisselle dans la cuisine et le laissa seul.

Elle traîna dans le salon un bon moment observant cet endroit qu'ils avaient décoré ensemble. Elle n'avait pas habité ici très longtemps mais elle n'avait passé que des bons moments dans cet endroit, c'était tout ce qu'elle gardait en mémoire. Sa mère n'avait jamais compris, mais elle savait qu'Oliver serait dans son cœur à jamais, il était celui qui lui correspondait malgré leur rencontre atypique et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Elle prit en main un cadre photo et rigola doucement à les voir tous les deux enlacés. C'était une photo qui datait de leur tout début, ils venaient à peine de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et Oliver l'avait surprise avec un pique nique au bord du lac. Il avait fait beau et pendant cette journée ils s'étaient découverts encore plus amoureux que ce qu'ils pensaient. Tout avait changé à partir de ce moment là, Felicity avait accepté le fait qu'Oliver puisse l'aimer malgré son fauteuil et elle s'était laissée complètement aller à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« J'ai eu envie de te le dire ce jour là. » Entendit-elle dans son dos. « J'étais à deux doigts de te le dire….on était bien et il s'était passé un truc entre nous. » Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle tandis que Felicity se retournait pour croiser ses yeux. « J'avais espoir que tu ne m'en veuilles pas… » Il rigola nerveusement et s'approcha encore d'un pas en la fixant. « Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage après que tu m'aies dit que tu voyais au-delà de l'image que je renvoyais….pour la première fois quelqu'un voyait le vrai Oliver….et j'ai eu peur de te perdre. » Dit-il d'une voix serrée. « Tout ce que j'ai fais, le silence sur ce que j'ai fais, ton opération, cet appartement….tout…tout ce que j'ai fais c'était juste pour te rendre ta vie et tenter de réparer l'horreur que j'avais commise….je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir… »

Felicity écoutait le cœur battant, ses yeux mouillés de larmes contenues et elle se retenait de le serrer contre elle pour le consoler et lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas et qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Oliver accentua le geste en appuyant sa joue contre sa paume de main et laissa glisser une larme.

« Je sais Oliver….je le comprends à présent. » Dit-elle pour le rassurer. « Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps…mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté….jamais...pas une seule seconde. » Eclaircit-elle afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour le culpabiliser. « Je n'ai même jamais essayé. Ma mère n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'étais si…..calme quand je parlais de toi. » Elle dégluti au souvenir de leurs nombreuses conversations sur le sujet qui s'étaient toutes soldées par une dispute. « Mais elle ne connaît pas le vrai Oliver….moi je le connais et je sais qui il est. » Dit-elle en essuyant une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur son visage. "Tu es ce garçon adorable qui a fait de ma vie d'infirme une fête et qui m'a appris à m'aimer à nouveau. Celui que tu étais avant l'accident n'existe plus depuis longtemps." Dit-elle d'une voix tendre. " J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre...mais j'y suis arrivée."

Oliver sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme jamais depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche. Il chercha sa main sur sa joue et la serra dans la sienne la décollant doucement et la portant à sa bouche afin de l'embrasser.

« Merci…merci de me dire tout ça. » Dit-il en fermant les yeux, encore incapable de soutenir son regard. « Je ne sais pas où tu vas puiser cette force pour me pardonner…je ne sais pas si je mérite autant. » Dit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Pour être honnête ça m'a demandé un énorme travail sur moi-même. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu et plus légèrement. Oliver la suivit et sentit un immense soulagement prendre possession de son cœur. Elle ne le détestait pas et ne lui en voulait plus. « Je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie bloquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé ou sur le fait que tu aies mal agi ce soir là….c'est fait….il faut juste avancer. Et te détester ou t'en vouloir ne fera pas avancer les choses. »

« Je…je suis….même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'imaginais pas une chose pareille. » Finit par dire Oliver une fois le choc de ces paroles passées. « J'avais élaboré beaucoup de scénarios mais celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie. » Il la fixa un moment en encerclant son visage de ses mains. « Merci Felicity….je ne pourrai jamais assez te le dire. » Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire et ne le quitta pas des yeux non plus.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Les deux années passées loin l'un de l'autre n'avaient pas altéré ce lien qui les unissait. Il était toujours aussi puissant et incompréhensible qu'au début, même malgré tout ce que Felicity avait appris, malgré toute la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir, malgré cette trahison qu'elle avait ressentie….son amour pour Oliver n'avait pas tari, bien au contraire. Elle était même certaine qu'elle l'aimait encore plus fort qu'avant.

« Je t'aime… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Elle vit de la surprise passée dans le regard d'Oliver ne s'attendant certainement pas à une déclaration de ce genre. Elle le sentit ensuite se raidir et comprit qu'elle avait dû aller trop vite. « Je suis désolée…..je vais trop vite je débarque du jour au lendemain, je t'impose presque ce dîner et maintenant je t'avoue t'aimer encore alors que peut-être tu as refait ta vie…même si au vu de cet appartement je me demande comment….. »

Son débit de paroles fut coupé par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Il resta un long moment ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, son visage en coupe dans ses mains, appréciant simplement l'instant. Elle lui avait manqué, dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il sentit ses mains se poser à son tour dans son cou et accentua doucement ce baiser.

Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure du bout de sa langue et Felicity ouvrit instantanément la bouche afin qu'il la possède. Il ne se fit pas prier et pénétra avec tendresse cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle lui avait dit des mots d'amour comme elle avait pu lui dire des horreurs, mais ils étaient arrivés à se retrouver malgré tout.

Felicity se laissa transporter par ce baiser langoureux et paresseux qu'Oliver lui donnait. Il lui avait manqué, tellement manqué. Elle avait tenté de refaire sa vie, de l'oublier, de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse folle de l'homme qui lui avait volé deux années de sa vie, mais tous ses efforts avaient été vain. Oliver était resté dans son cœur et elle savait à présent qu'il n'en partirait jamais.

Leurs poumons leur brûlaient tellement le manque d'air se faisait sentir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre ce baiser qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps. C'est finalement Felicity qui calma la cadence et qui ralentit ce baiser passionné. Elle se recula lentement et chercha le regard d'Oliver qu'elle trouva focalisé sur elle.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il simplement en réponse à son _Je t'aime_ d'un peu plus tôt. « Tu n'as pas été trop vite…et pour être honnête je trouve même que tu aurais pu aller plus vite encore. » Felicity rigola en encercla sa nuque de ses mains. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On va enfin être heureux Oliver….rien ne va être simple car je pense qu'on va devoir affronter des tempêtes dont la première se prénomme Donna, mais…. » Son air se fit plus tendre et elle sourit légèrement. « …..je suis prête à affronter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi tant que tu es à mes côtés. »

Oliver soupira de bien être sous ces gentilles paroles, il culpabilisait encore de cette maudite nuit, et il savait qu'il culpabiliserait certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais avec ce que venait de lui dire Felicity il ne pouvait que tenter de passer à autre chose.

« Je te suivrai partout aussi... » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « …mais je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre ta mère et toi et… » Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

« Ça fait deux ans Oliver que tu es un sujet de discorde….alors le fait qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble ne pourra pas être pire… » Il grimaça pas convaincu de ça. « Bon ok…peut-être un peu, mais elle finira par comprendre si elle m'aime vraiment. » Dit-elle d'un ton remplit de conviction, elle finit par sourire et Oliver se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

##

Felicity sentait les lèvres d'Oliver se déposer sur sa peau brûlante. Elle était sur le ventre sa tête tournée vers lui le regardant faire. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de lui. Elle le sentit poser un baiser dans le creux de ses reins et s'arrêter.

« Oliver…. » Dit-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle se tourna un peu plus et vit son regard fixé sur sa cicatrice. « On ne voit presque rien.. » Dit-elle tout bas. « A peine un léger trait…j'ai été opérée par les meilleurs.. » Elle rigola mais son humour tomba à plat. « Hey bébé…. » Elle se redressa et chercha les yeux d'Oliver. « Ça va ? »

Il secoua la tête et se leva précipitamment du lit. Il s'habilla sommairement et se tourna enfin vers elle son regard légèrement paniqué.

« Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais ?! Je ne sais même pas si tout va bien et je….c'est moi le responsable de ce truc sur sa peau et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et… »

« Hey Oliver.. » Felicity se redressa à son tour et rampa sur ses genoux pour attraper le teeshirt de son amant qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. « Hey regarde moi… » Dit-elle tendrement. « C'était ce que tu voulais en me créant cette puce, tu voulais que je sois comme avant et qu'on ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé… » Oliver hocha la tête. « Et bien c'est ce qu'il se passe…et je suis tellement normale que tu n'as même pas pensé à… »

« Oui mais c'est à cause de moi si tu as cette cicatrice. » Constata amèrement le jeune homme. Felicity se rapprocha encore plus et se pendit à son cou.

« Oui c'est à cause de toi…mais moi j'y vois une preuve d'amour immense, et une nouvelle vie. » Dit-elle d'une voix tendre en le fixant. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais afin que je retrouve une vie normale…..et rien que pour ça je ne peux plus t'en vouloir. » Oliver la regardait fixement, il tentait de laisser ce joli discours pénétrer son esprit afin d'apaiser sa culpabilité mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il y avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que tout était de sa faute. « Et pour répondre à ta question…tout va bien, les derniers examens pratiqués étaient normaux et…c'est comme si je n'avais jamais été dans un fauteuil. Alors tu vas arrêter de culpabiliser. »

Felicity le regarda intensément et il finit par hocher la tête, il la rapprocha de lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Il allait devoir faire un énorme travail sur lui-même s'il voulait avoir une vie de couple apaisée. Felicity lui avait pardonné c'était à lui à présent de se pardonner.

##

Oliver arrêta sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Tommy et coupa son moteur. Il resta un moment sans rien dire avant de se retourner vers Felicity.

« Je croyais que tu habitais chez ta mère. » Dit-il simplement en la fixant. Elle secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui afin d'attraper une des ses mains.

« Non…...nos relations sont tendues et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher un appartement. Tommy m'a gentiment proposé de vivre chez lui en attendant. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement sentant Oliver se tendre au fil de ses paroles. « Ça te pose un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon d'être avec toi ce matin. » Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement. Tommy avait toujours été très protecteur avec elle et tactile ce n'était pas nouveau.

« Tu…tu es jaloux… » Elle posa sa question s'en vraiment y croire. Oliver ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion de ce genre avant. Il soupira et la regarda fixement. « Tu es jaloux... »

« Un peu….je connais Tommy et je sais comment il agit…. » Expliqua Oliver en se tournant complètement vers Felicity. « Et je ne voudrais pas que… » Felicity le coupa d'un baiser.

« Stop…. » Dit-elle en se retirant. « Ne dit rien de plus….il ne se passe rien et Tommy n'est pas attiré par moi. C'est juste celui qui m'a aidé à tenir quand j'étais loin et un moyen de garder un lien avec toi chéri….en aucun cas notre relation n'est ambigüe. »

Oliver sentait la sincérité dans ses paroles et savait qu'elle était honnête, mais il n'était pas certain que Tommy voyait les choses de la même façon. Il avait bien vu son regard sur eux et sur Felicity en particulier ce matin, et ce n'était pas celui d'un ami qui était ravi qu'ils se retrouvent, loin de là. Il avait senti le regard pénétrant de Tommy et n'avait pas aimé son air supérieur.

« Ok… » Finit par dire le jeune homme en soupirant. « Mais je n'aime quand même pas que tu habites chez lui…. » Dit-il tout bas contre les lèvres de Felicity. « Et si tu revenais vivre chez nous ? » Sa question resta sans réponse un long moment pendant lequel Felicity tentait désespérément de retrouver son souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. « Laisse tomber….j'ai compris on y va doucement et… »

« Ok ! » Réussit-elle à dire avant qu'il ne change d'avis. « Ok….c'est ok..je suis ok en fait ! » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement, avant de foncer sur la bouche d'Oliver et de l'embrasser. Elle se recula et chercha ses yeux. « Je vais préparer mes affaires et demain on commence notre nouvelle nouvelle vie…. »

Oliver éclata de rire et hocha la tête vigoureusement heureux de cette soirée et de ce dénouement insoupçonné il y avait encore 24h. La veille il était triste et seul, à se morfondre sur son histoire passée et ce soir il avait dans ses bras celle qui lui correspondait et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer un instant.

« Ok…demain on commence notre nouvelle, nouvelle vie.. » Répéta-t-il à son tour en rigolant tendrement.

Tommy était à sa fenêtre et observait le couple. La voiture d'Oliver était garée là depuis un moment et il pouvait les observer grâce à la lumière du réverbère pas très loin. Il les voyait parler, rire et s'embrasser et son cœur se serra. Sa soirée avec Oliver n'avait pas été le fiasco espéré.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester à les observer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tous ses espoirs d'une quelconque relation avec Felicity venaient de partir en fumée et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ami avec elle. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir heureuse avec Oliver alors qu'il aurait souhaité l'avoir à ses côtés.

À cet instant il sentit une haine farouche monter contre son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir le cœur de Felicity après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire ?! Il l'avait laissée pour morte en plein milieu de la route et même après la révélation et deux années passées loin de lui Felicity le choisissait encore.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait passer au dessus de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Bien évidemment elle lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver avait une place à part dans son cœur et qu'elle savait que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer elle l'aimerait toujours, malgré ce qu'il avait fait ou pourrait faire. Ils avaient un lien incroyable et inexplicable.

Il la vit enfin sortir de la voiture, Oliver l'accompagnant jusque la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore et au bout d'un moment il finit par quitter la fenêtre. Il alluma la télé et s'affala dans le canapé en zappant, il voulait avoir l'air occupé quand elle passerait la porte.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre qu'il entendit les clefs dans la serrure et la porte se refermer doucement. Il sourit à son geste attentionné, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il l'imagina enlever ses chaussures et s'avancer vers le salon à la lumière que la télé reflétait.

« Tu es encore debout ? » Demanda Felicity en s'approchant et en prenant place à ses côtés. Tommy tourna son visage vers elle et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son cœur se serra à voir son visage radieux et son air content. « Tu ne m'attendais pas quand même ? » Elle enleva sa veste et posa son sac avant de ramener ses jambes sous elle.

« Non je….j'avais du mal à dormir. » Se contenta de répondre Tommy. Il l'observait, elle fouillait dans son sac certainement à la recherche de son téléphone qu'elle ne quittait jamais, elle regardait si par hasard Oliver ne lui avait pas envoyé un message pensa-t-il.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » Felicity leva ses yeux vers la télé et vit une émission de télé-réalité. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais branché sur ce genre de trucs. » Dit-elle en le regardant. Elle le vit ses yeux braqués sur elle sans réponse à sa question. « Tommy…ça va ? »

« Quoi !? Oh oui ça va je….j'étais dans mes pensées….non je déteste mais ça m'endort. » Dit-il en rigolant. « Alors cette soirée…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et attendit. Quand il vit son immense sourire illuminer son visage il sut que tout était perdu pour lui. « Je crois que ça veut dire que tu as passé une bonne soirée…. » Felicity acquiesça doucement perdue dans ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir.

« C'était…. » Elle cherchait ses mots et posa son regard sur Tommy. « …..inattendu et indescriptible. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté…. » Dit-elle finalement avec un tendre sourire. Le brun la regardait et sentait son cœur se fendre, il était partagé entre être heureux pour elle et hurler qu'elle était idiote de tomber à nouveau dans les filets d'Oliver. « On a parlé de tout et de rien et…. »

« Il t'a demandé pardon au moins ?! » La coupa Tommy en colère. Il éteignit la télé et se leva de frustration. Felicity le regarda faire et ne comprit pas ce soudain changement.

« Non…mais ce n'est pas nécessaire et… »

« Quoi !? Pas nécessaire !? Non mais tu plaisantes Felicity ?! » Se tourna Tommy en hurlant. « Il t'a laissé pour morte sur la route et a brisé ta vie ….comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille…. » Il s'était un peu calmé en voyant le visage de Felicity se décomposer sous sa colère.

« Oui ce qu'il a fait est horrible mais il s'est rattrapé et a corrigé son erreur et…. »

« Son erreur !? De mieux en mieux ! » Ironisa Tommy. « Tu penses qu'il a juste fait une erreur ?! Mais tu as le cerveau ramolli ma pauvre fille ! Il n'a pas fait une erreur….il a fait une horreur ! » Felicity se leva à son tour en colère. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que Tommy lui parle sur ce ton et la prenne pour une idiote finie.

« Bon où est le problème !? Ce matin tu paniquais parce que tu avais peur qu'Oliver t'en veuille jusqu'à la fin des temps, et là tu es limite dégoûté que ma soirée se soit bien passée ?! J'ai loupé un chapitre ?! » Dit-elle en le regardant fixement.

Tommy la regardait à son tour et comprenait sa colère, il n'avait pas vraiment été délicat. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il avait envie de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments mais il n'était pas certain que c'était le bon moment. Felicity continuait de le fixer avec intérêt et il se décida en un quart de seconde.

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater la soirée s'est bien déroulée...mais Felicity a une sacrée surprise en rentrant. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre et les suivants...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

**Merci de me suivre encore sur cette histoire, inscrits comme guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

**Clo : Merci beaucoup.**

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci, contente que ça te plaise. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction et les conséquences de ce baiser de Tommy. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'avait pas été apprécié et vous allez connaitre la réaction de Felicity ainsi que celle d'Oliver. A noter le retour d'un personnage. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice et beta depuis un long moment à présent. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity resta surprise les yeux ouverts un bon moment avant de réagir et de poser ses deux mains sur le torse de Tommy afin de le repousser. Elle ne voulait pas paraître insensible ou maladroite mais elle ne pouvait pas l'encourager.

« Tommy… » Dit-elle doucement en le regardant ouvrir les yeux doucement. Il tomba dans les siens et lui fit un léger sourire. « Mais qu'est-ce que…. »

« Je sais que tu dois être surprise, parce que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit ou insinué….mais je…je suis amoureux de toi Felicity. » Réussit-il à dire difficilement. Il sentit un poids énorme s'alléger de sa poitrine et se sentit beaucoup mieux à lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Je… » Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle se taise.

« Attends je sais ce que tu vas dire…..et laisse-moi juste te parler avant. »

Felicity hocha la tête et Tommy la libéra de son étreinte. Elle fit un pas en arrière en vitesse, elle n'était pas l'aise et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle puisse être réceptive à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son cœur n'était occupé que par un seul homme et ce n'était pas lui.

« Ok…je t'aime et je sais que c'est dingue et que tu n'as certainement pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Je ne suis pas idiot… » Dit-il en la regardant tout en rigolant doucement. Il était amoureux mais lucide sur le fait que Felicity aimait Oliver, elle ne lui avait jamais confirmé qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais il l'avait toujours su. « ….mais peut-être que maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…tu pourrais peut-être reconsidéré….ton choix. »

Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire et ne savait pas où se mettre, elle était gênée et surprise. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée que Tommy pouvait ressentir ce genre de choses pour elle. Ils étaient très proches, il connaissait son histoire difficile avec Oliver et l'avait soutenue quand les choses s'étaient gâtées entre eux la choisissant presque à son meilleur ami, mais elle n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il puisse être amoureux d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine et être trop brutale ou directe, mais il n'y avait pas de bonnes façons de dire à quelqu'un _je ne t'aime pas_. Elle soupira et croisa les bras comme pour se protéger de tout ce qu'il pouvait encore dire, et à cet instant ses pensées voguèrent vers Oliver se disant qu'il avait vu clair dans les réactions de Tommy.

« Tommy….je suis désolée… » Dit-elle le plus doucement possible. « …..mais je….ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas réciproque. » Elle le vit grimacer et son cœur se serra pour lui. « Je suis désolée de te faire de la peine, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'un jour je puisse être réceptive..…. »

Tommy n'était pas plus étonné que ça de la réponse de Felicity. Il s'en doutait, mais cela n'était pas pour autant facile, sa poitrine se serra dans sa cage thoracique et il sentit son cœur se briser.

« Merci de ton honnêteté….je n'en attendais pas moins. » Ironisa-t-il comme il le faisait quand il était mal à l'aise. « Je savais que tu choisirais Oliver….on choisit toujours Oliver. » Dit-il un peu plus sèchement. « Même quand il ne le mérite pas. » Son ton se fit plus dur et sa voix plus forte.

« Tommy non….ne fais pas…. »

« Ne pas faire quoi Fel ?! » La coupa-t-il comprenant qu'une fois de plus elle voulait prendre la défense du jeune homme. « Ne pas dire la vérité au sujet du type qui t'a lâchement laissée au sol agonisante et presque morte ?! » Lâcha Tommy sa colère s'extériorisant. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul, c'était la première fois qu'il abordait ce sujet si durement et sans compassion pour Oliver ou même pour elle. « Si tu n'avais pas été trouvée tu serais morte Felicity ! Alors dis moi ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu tombes amoureuse de lui ?! »

« Mais rien justement ! » Hurla-t-elle à son tour. « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi ?! Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais su _qui_ il était je lui aurais laissé une chance de m'aimer !? » Dit-elle durement en fixant Tommy. « Non pas du tout ! Seulement je l'aime et j'y peux rien…je l'ai dans la peau Tommy… » Se radoucit-elle. « Et je suis désolée si à un moment j'ai pu te faire croire qu'entre nous il pouvait y avoir plus….tu es mon ami et comme mon frère….jamais je ne… »

« Stop ne dit rien de plus. » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Ton frère…. » Il rigola nerveusement. « ….tu me considères comme ton frère….. » Il finit par éclater de rire blessé de cette remarque. De tout ce qu'on avait pu lui donner comme excuse celle ci était la pire. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être considéré comme un frère par la fille dont vous êtes sous le charme. « ….on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là…. »

Felicity avait mal au cœur de le voir si mal et si déçu. Elle voulait lui parler et tenter d'apaiser sa peine, mais elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait il le prendrait mal et que leur conversation tournerait à la dispute.

« Tommy…..ne…. » Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle le vit relever le visage d'un coup sec vers elle, ses yeux noirs de colère. « Je comprends ta colère….mais je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je ressens et Oliver c'est…. »

« Je sais c'est lui, c'est l'homme de ta vie, celui qui te comprends et qui t'aime malgré que tu sois valide ou pas…et bla bla et bla bla ! » La coupa-t-il. « Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça des centaines de fois Fel….mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'est lui qui a gâché ta vie….tout ça c'est juste pour que tu te sentes mieux d'aimer un homme qui t'a fait souffrir et qui a gâché ta vie….rien de plus. » Dit-il d'une voix dure et cassante.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça…. » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine choquée de ses paroles. « Tu étais là à chaque étape importante de notre histoire, tu l'as vu changé, tu l'as forcé à me dire la vérité un bon nombre de fois, tu l'as mêle soutenu quand je le rejetais et maintenant tu me dis ça ?! » Son ton était monté au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Felicity se rapprochait de lui blessée et en colère. « Je croyais que tu étais son ami et le mien !? Mais en fait je crois que tu ne l'as jamais supporté et que je ne suis qu'un moyen de pouvoir pour une fois battre Oliver ! Parce que c'est bien ça le fond du problème n'est-ce pas ?! »

Tommy la regardait avancer vers lui et même si ce qu'elle lui disait le peinait il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle. Il la trouvait encore plus belle à cet instant et son cœur fondit en la voyant comme ça. Il fut tenté un instant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de la faire taire, mais il savait d'avance qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

« Tu es jaloux d'Oliver depuis des années et j'étais enfin le moyen de lui prouver qu'une fille pouvait te choisir ! Mais j'ai un scoop Tommy….tu ne fais pas le poids face à Oliver. » Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et le fixa durement. « Et tu ne le feras jamais…..tu viens de tout gâcher…je t'aimais comme mon frère même si ce n'était pas de ça dont tu voulais….à présent tu n'es plus rien. »

Tommy reçu un coup au cœur à cette dernière phrase. Il n'en était pas étonné, mais l'entendre lui brisa le cœur un peu plus. Il n'avait pas voulu aller si loin dans ses paroles, mais le rejet de Felicity combiné à sa colère avait fait que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

« Je vais faire mes bagages…je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Finit-elle d'une voix dure avant de tourner les talons et de prendre le chemin de sa chambre sous le regard de Tommy.

####

Oliver arriva à tâtons à la porte d'entrée, sa sonnette n'arrêtait pas de tinter et il était exaspéré. Il espérait que c'était important pour qu'on vienne le réveiller à 4h du matin.

« Voilà j'arrive ! » Dit-il une dernière fois avant d'allumer la lumière et d'ouvrir la porte en grand. « J'espère que c'est….Feli…. » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. « Hey bébé…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement en la faisant rentrer dans l'appartement. Il allait fermer la porte quand il remarqua les énormes valises qui attendaient. « Allez tu vas me raconter. » Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, rentra les valises et la conduisit au salon.

Felicity tentait de calmer ses pleurs mais rien n'y faisait. Oliver la consolait comme il pouvait en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Elle hochait la tête à ses paroles et tentait de retrouver son souffle. Elle sentait ses mains voyager dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues afin d'effacer ses larmes qui coulaient.

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point Oliver était important dans sa vie, elle l'avait toujours su mais à cet instant elle le réalisa vraiment. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Tommy un peu plus tôt était vrai, elle l'avait dans la peau et malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer de lui. Deux ans n'y avait rien changé.

« Tu..tu avais raison ! » Réussit-elle enfin à dire au bout d'un moment. « Pour Tommy… » Eclaircit-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Il me l'a avoué ce soir et à très mal pris le fait que je le repousse. » Dit-elle ironiquement en pouffant.

« Je suis désolé…. » Oliver caressa ses cheveux et la fixait. Il savait qu'elle était triste,Tommy et elle avaient toujours été proches, il n'en avait jamais été jaloux parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Mais ce matin toutes ses alertes avaient sonné. « J'aurais juste voulu avoir tort et être simplement jaloux… » Tenta-t-il afin de la faire rire un peu. Felicity esquissa un léger sourire et finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver.

« Il a été odieux et méchant….il m'a montré son vrai visage. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix déçue. Elle se réfugia dans les bras d'Oliver et se serra contre lui. Elle sentit son petit ami déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux à ce geste si tendre.

Les paroles blessantes de Tommy lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Oliver, c'était impossible peu importe ce que pouvait en penser sa mère ou Tommy.

« Tu le connais….ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. » Tenta Oliver, il connaissait son ami et savait comment il réagissait quand il était blessé, il blessait aussi par des paroles cinglantes qui faisaient mal. Felicity se redressa d'un coup.

« C'est gentil de vouloir le défendre mais ce qu'il a dit et insinué est...impardonnable. » Dit-elle certaine d'elle, Oliver n'insista pas mais il doutait qu'elle soit si catégorique envers Tommy.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Felicity secoua la tête, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle venait de passer par diverses émotions depuis le début de la soirée et elle était épuisée.

« Plus tard…pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de toi. » Oliver lui fit un sourire et l'accueilli à nouveau dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le calme de sa respiration et la porta jusque son lit.

##

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa un peu partout et après quelques secondes elle reconnu l'endroit et tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa soirée avec Oliver, sa dispute avec Tommy et son retour chez Oliver, où plutôt devrait-elle dire _chez eux_. Elle se recoucha avec un petit sourire sur le visage en pensant à comment sa vie venait encore de changer.

Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait envisagé en remettant un pied à Starling, elle avait bien sûr penser reprendre contact avec Oliver et lui apprendre son retour, seulement elle n'avait pas imaginé finir au bout de deux jours dans son lit et à nouveau dans sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'imaginer ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle serait à nouveau en ville et face à lui, leur histoire était tellement différente et atypique dans tout et pour tout, qu'elle n'était pas plus surprise que ça finalement. Elle soupira et décida de se lever pour aller le rejoindre en cuisine, elle sentait l'odeur du café lui chatouiller les narines et cela lui ouvrait déjà l'appétit.

Elle allait poser un pied à terre quand elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Oliver, les mains chargées d'un plateau rempli de ce qu'elle imaginait leur petit déjeuner. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent de suite et leurs visages se fendirent en même temps d'un énorme sourire.

« Salut… » Dit-elle en soupirant heureuse de le voir. Elle le détailla et se souvint qu'elle adorait voir Oliver en pantalon de jogging et en simple teeshirt . Cela mettait en valeur son corps et ses muscles et cette vision lui avait manqué.

« Salut…. » Répondit-il en posant son plateau délicatement sur la commode toute proche. Il s'approcha du lit et encercla de ses deux mains le corps de Felicity pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser tendre et doux comme il l'aimait à le partager quand ils vivaient ensemble. « Ce genre de moment m'avait manqué. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser à nouveau. Felicity encercla son visage et l'attira à elle jusqu'à le faire tomber sur le lit. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et elle approfondit ce baiser beaucoup trop sage à son goût. Elle chercha sa langue et Oliver lui en accorda l'accès sans se faire prier.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment sans chercher d'air, c'est Oliver qui cassa ce baiser passionné sous le manque de souffle. Il dévia sa bouche vers le cou de Felicity qui bougea sa tête afin de lui laisser plus d'accès. Il descendit lentement vers ses épaules et son décolleté qu'il pouvait atteindre avec son débardeur.

Il la sentait réceptive à ses baisers et aventura une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps à la recherche de sa féminité. Il passa la barrière de son short et découvrit avec bonheur qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il glissa un doigt sur son sexe le trouvant humide et déjà prêt pour lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement profond qui s'échoua sur un mamelon qu'il saisit entre ses lèvres et qu'il suçota.

Felicity soupira un peu plus fortement à sentir Oliver partir à la découverte de son intimité. Elle rigola doucement quand elle le sentit surpris qu'elle soit nue mais gémit vite quand il la caressa et inonda son sexe de son excitation. Elle chercha à s'accrocher et trouva une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle serra fort. Mais elle ne put retenir un long gémissement quand elle le sentit titiller ses seins.

« Oli….Oliver…. » Gémit-elle en s'arc-boutant contre lui afin que ses hanches rencontrent plus vite ses doigts jouant avec son intimité. « Pitié…chéri….. » Oliver rigola et remonta vers son visage. Il s'éloigna un peu afin de la voir mieux et croisa ses yeux qu'elle eut du mal à ouvrir.

« Tu m'as manqué Felicity….tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué…. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre qui émue la jeune femme. « Je le savais…mais te voir ici ce matin m'a fait réaliser à quel point. » Elle fut encore plus touchée de cet aveu et encercla son visage en le regardant tendrement à son tour. Elle le balaya de ses yeux et se demanda encore une fois comment elle avait pu survivre durant ces deux années loin de lui. « Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire….. »

Felicity resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que personne ne comprenait comment elle pouvait être folle amoureuse du type qui avait failli briser sa vie, elle-même ne se l'expliquait pas, mais c'était ainsi. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de l'embrasser. Elle espérait qu'un jour il arrêterait de se sentir coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Je t'aime Oliver…..et toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Oliver se laissa entraîner dans un nouveau baiser qui les emmena beaucoup plus loin.

####

Tommy frappa nerveusement à la porte. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était extrêmement nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien de venir ici, mais il fallait qu'il se confie et il savait que seule Donna pourrait comprendre. Il regarda sa montre et à l'heure matinale et sous l'absence de réponse il réalisa qu'elle devait encore dormir. Il allait partir quand il entendit la porte se déverrouiller.

« Tommy !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?! » Demanda Donna inquiète d'un coup que quelque chose soit arrivé à sa fille. « C'est Felicity qui…. »

« Non ! Enfin pas vraiment….mais elle va bien ! » La rassura-t-il de suite la voyant paniquer. « Je…je peux vous parler c'est important ? » Donna fut surprise mais se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Elle le guida en cuisine et prépara du café. « Je suis désolé de débarquer à cette heure….mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un… »

Donna finit ce qu'elle avait à faire et prit place face à Tommy. Elle le fixa et posa sa tête sur sa main, elle le voyait avec le cœur brisé et savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle savait que Tommy considérait sa fille comme un peu plus qu'une simple amie. Il suffisait simplement de le regarder agir avec elle et si au début elle avait été réticente, au fil du temps elle avait fini par se dire que peut-être Tommy pourrait être le moyen pour Felicity de passer à autre chose et d'oublier Oliver Queen.

« Tu lui as dit ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement. Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec une grimace. « Et à ta présence ici elle n'a pas été réceptive….mais elle changera d'avis ne t'inquiète….. »

« Non je ne crois pas.. » Rigola-t-il tendu. « Elle….elle a revu Oliver… » Donna ne fut pas surprise, elle se doutait bien qu'en revenant ici ce genre de chose arriverait.

« Et alors ?...tout est terminé entre eux et… » Tommy partit d'un éclat de rire cynique. Elle n'avait jamais vu le brun si triste et dépité.

« Non justement pas…. » Claqua-t-il d'un ton froid. « En ce moment elle est dans leur appartement à faire je ne sais quoi….ils ont remis le couvert ! » Cracha-t-il ironiquement.

« Quoi !? » S'écria Donna. « Mais….elle est folle ! » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en à peine deux jours sa fille était déjà dans les bras d'Oliver comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se leva de colère et leur servit une tasse de café. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Tommy la fixa et commença à lui expliquer leur rencontre dans le centre ville, leur discussion un peu gênante, qu'il avait senti que quelque chose s'était passé et qu'il avait voulu se déclarer. Il expliqua ensuite le dîner de Felicity et son retour chez lui, leur dispute et son départ.

« Tu crois qu'elle est chez lui ? » Demanda Donna incrédule. Tommy hocha la tête en rigolant nerveusement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête !? Ce type a failli la tuer et elle l'aime encore ! » Dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Donna resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne comprenait pas que Felicity puisse retourner vers Oliver si facilement alors que Tommy venait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas vraiment comme un amour potentiel, mais elle avait espéré qu'en en prenant conscience cela l'aurait poussé à explorer cette piste.

« Je vais aller lui parler….calmement. » Dit-elle enfin. « Et si elle ne veut pas entendre raison il n'y aura plus qu'une seule façon de régler le problème. » Elle fixa Tommy et ce dernier comprit instantanément ce qu'elle voulait insinuer.

« Elle va vous en vouloir si vous faites ça. »

« Je sais…mais je préfère ça que de la savoir avec lui…. » Ils se regardèrent un moment et Tommy finit par se lever. Il avait une journée chargée et une réunion importante, il ne pouvait pas être en retard. « Elle changera d'avis… » Tenta-t-elle quand elle le vit partir le cœur lourd. Tommy se retourna et pouffa certain du contraire.

« C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral…mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. À plus tard Donna… »

####

Felicity était noyée sous les dossiers et les rapports, son bureau était un bazar sans nom et elle voyageait d'un bout à un autre afin de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était en pleine préparation d'un nouveau projet qui avait germé dans son esprit il y a peu, et elle tentait de rassembler toutes ses notes afin de pouvoir le présenter correctement à son directeur.

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais être si brillante mais si désordonnée. » Felicity se figea à cette voix et releva doucement la tête pour trouver sa mère à la porte de son bureau. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur maman entre. » Felicity fit le tour et alla accueillir sa mère. Elle l'embrassa et lui indiqua le petit espace salon qui servait à ses réunions.

« Je te dérange peut-être ? » Donna jeta un œil vers son bureau et reporta son attention sur sa fille. « Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie. Te voir enfin à la place que tu mérites après tout ce que tu as traversé…c'est inespéré. » Dit Donna tendrement en serrant la main de sa fille.

Cette dernière serra à son tour sa main et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Merci maman…..j'avoue que je suis fière de moi aussi. » Rigola-t-elle un peu. « Et non tu ne me déranges pas. Ça me donne une bonne excuse pour faire une pause. » Felicity s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se préparait à la discussion qui allait suivre. Elle se doutait de la raison de la présence de sa mère et pour être honnête elle était surprise de son calme. Elle s'était attendue à la voir débarquer furieuse et hurlant et elle se dit que peut-être elles allaient pouvoir discuter calmement pour une fois. « Maman…je sais pourquoi tu es là, Tommy a dû..…. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça chérie ! » La coupa Donna sans lui laisser une chance d'aller plus loin. « Ce garçon n'est pas pour toi et ne l'a jamais été. » Cette phrase tombait comme un couperet et fit froid dans le dos de Felicity. « Il t'a menti durant deux ans et s'est arrangé pour que tu tombes amoureuse de lui afin que tu ne portes pas plainte. »

Felicity soupira bruyamment, elle était dépitée et fatiguée que cette même discussion tourne en boucle. Son espoir d'un peu plus tôt s'évanoui comme neige au soleil et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait devoir se battre une fois de plus avec sa mère.

« Maman… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante. « Tu sais bien que c'est faux….on est tombé amoureux comme n'importe qui….rien n'était prémédité. Et tu le sais. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle la vit prête à répliquer. Donna soupira à son tour et chercha les mots justes afin de faire comprendre à sa fille que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien.

« Chérie….je me souviens de ce jour où tu as appris que jamais plus tu ne pourrais être debout. » Felicity reçu un coup au cœur, elle aussi s'en souvenait très bien, ce jour là avait marqué le début de sa descente aux enfers et de sa déprime. Elle avait eu envie de mourir et si elle n'avait pas été au bout c'est parce qu'elle avait été à l'hôpital sous surveillance. « Ça été….affreux mais malgré tout tu as réussi à remonter la pente...tu t'es battue et… »

« Oui grâce à Oliver ! » La coupa-t-elle très vite. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais c'est grâce à lui si j'ai accepté de me battre et de vivre avec mon handicap maman ! » Donna eut un mouvement de recul à ses paroles. « Sans compter le fait qu'il a réussi à me créer une puce afin que je puisse à nouveau marcher ! Alors excuse moi de ne pas être d'accord avec toi ! »

Felicity se leva de colère et de frustration, elle tourna en rond et croisa les bras. Donna la regardait faire et savait que sa fille était réellement en colère, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Felicity ne pouvait pas continuer à faire sa vie avec Oliver. Elle ne l'accepterait jamais.

« Felicity… » Cette dernière se retourna vers sa mère en colère.

« Non maman ça suffit ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu vas me dire sur Oliver …..encore, je le sais et je comprends ce que tu ressens….mais essaies de comprendre ce que _moi_ je ressens pour lui…..je sais que tu lui en veux et que tu n'acceptes pas ce qu'il a fait….mais il s'est rattrapé depuis et…. »

« Mais comment peux-tu dire ça Felicity ?! Il t'a laissée à moitié morte sur une route et ensuite il est arrivé avec une puce révolutionnaire pour réparer son erreur et encore heureux ! » Donna perdait son sang froid. « Pour ça je lui dit merci….mais ça n'efface en rien ce qu'il a fait. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner et tu ne devrais pas non plus ! » Cria Donna. « Comment peux-tu le laisser t'approcher alors qu'il a failli te tuer ?! »

« Mais parce que je l'aime ! » Cria à son tour Felicity s'attirant le regard de sa secrétaire surprise de ces éclats de voix. « Je l'aime maman ! Je suis folle amoureuse de lui et deux ans loin d'ici n'y ont rien fait…et je vais même te dire que je suis encore plus amoureuse de lui maintenant. » Donna pouffa à cette remarque hors de propos. « Il ne m'a pas remplacée….il vit toujours dans le même appartement avec la même décoration et des souvenirs de moi partout….il m'aime….et je sais que tu n'acceptes pas mais c'est comme ça…..rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Felicity était ferme, elle ne voulait plus avoir ce genre de discussions qui tournaient en rond. Cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses et elle voulait justement avancer dans sa vie.

« Même si en route tu me perds ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? » Demanda Donna blessée. Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Quoi …. ? Mais maman tu ne… »

« C'est lui ou moi. » Dit à nouveau Donna en prenant ses affaires sur le point de partir. « C'est clair Felicity….si tu restes avec lui…considères que tu n'as plus de mère. » Elles se fixèrent encore un instant et Donna prit la porte sous le regard choqué de sa fille.

##

Oliver marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son ami, il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire, mais il fallait qu'il parle à Tommy et qu'il mette les choses au clair avec lui. Il s'arrêta au bureau de sa secrétaire et s'annonça, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle le laisse passer.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, Tommy était occupé et concentré sur son écran. Oliver s'arrêta à la porte et se demanda comment les choses avaient pu tourner si mal entre eux et en si peu de temps. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être attiré par Felicity, il n'était même pas jaloux…enfin pas vraiment, simplement il était peiné qu'à cause de ça, il perde un ami.

« Salut ! » Dit-il pour annoncer son arrivée. Tommy leva à peine les yeux et lui fit signe d'entrer. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir. » Oliver prit place face au brun et déboutonna sa veste afin d'être plus à l'aise. Tommy finalisait son dossier et porta enfin son attention sur lui.

« Je suis surprenant Oliver, tu devrais le savoir ! » Dit-il ironiquement avec un sourire figé. « Je sais pourquoi tu es là….et je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être amoureux de la même femme qui toi. » Dit-il d'un ton détaché. Oliver le regardait avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, il connaissait cet air et savait à cet instant qu'il tentait de montrer qu'il n'était pas touché du rejet de Felicity.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu chercher Tommy….je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu sois attiré par Felicity, même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Répondit-il le plus honnêtement possible. « Je sais le pouvoir qu'elle peut avoir et je sais comment on tombe amoureux d'elle….seulement…. » Oliver se rapprocha un peu et posa ses bras sur ses genoux. « ….tu lui as fait de la peine, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle est blessée, et… »

Tommy éclata de rire à cette dernière phrase.

« Oliver… » Le coupa-t-il très vite. « ….qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Tommy en le fixant. « Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle pour lui avoir dit qu'elle faisait le mauvais choix ou pour lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle se sentait mal d'aimer le type qui avait failli la tuer ? » Dit-il un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Tommy avait conscience de blesser son ami avec ce genre de paroles, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Felicity aimait Oliver, elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de pouvoir lui montrer quel homme il était et ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Son égo d'homme en avait pris un coup et il était blessé lui aussi.

« Je vois… » Répondit simplement Oliver. Il se leva sous le regard satisfait de Tommy qui le suivit dans ses gestes. « Je pensais qu'on était toujours amis…mais apparement non. » Oliver le fixa un instant avant de tourner les talons pour prendre la porte. « Je sais ce que tu penses….et tu as raison, elle est trop bien pour moi. Peut-être serait-elle plus heureuse avec quelqu'un comme toi…mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de l'aimer non plus. »

Les deux amis se fixèrent encore un instant sans rien dire avant qu'Oliver ne quitte définitivement le bureau de Tommy. Il avait la sensation que leur amitié venait de prendre fin et cela le peinait beaucoup. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il le chercha et eut un petit sourire au nom de Felicity s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Hey…ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« La tempête Donna vient de s'abattre sur moi…. » Dit-elle simplement dépitée. « ….et crois moi ce n'est pas bon signe. » Oliver baissa la tête et pinça les lèvres.

« La mienne s'appelle Tommy... » Oliver pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage de Felicity. « Je suis chez Merlyn je passe te prendre et on va déjeuner….il faut qu'on parle. »

« Oh….ok je t'attends. » Répondit-elle soucieuse de ce qu'Oliver pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

* * *

**Les choses se compliquent un peu ****pour notre couple, même si eux sont dans leur bulle. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience sur ce chapitre.`**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme en cette période troublée, prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches. Et surtout #restezchezvous.**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette fiction et ça me fait chaud au coeur. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité. **

**Mention spéciale à Dawntome, merci de ton commentaire sur une autre fiction. Je suis contente de savoir que mon univers te plait. A bientôt. **

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma jumelle adorée. Merci de ta présence et de ta patience, je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24 et fais attention à toi. **

* * *

Oliver frappa doucement à l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Felicity.

« Je suis content de te voir ici….même si je préférerais largement que tu exerces tes talents chez QC. » Dit-il avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Felicity repoussa son fauteuil et se mit debout pour aller à sa rencontre. Son inquiétude fondit instantanément quand elle vit son immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais mais MG a été plus rapide pour m'embaucher. » Rigola-t-elle sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Oliver pouffa à son tour et encercla son visage pour l'embrasser, Felicity posa ses mains sur sa taille pour se rapprocher de lui et approfondit ce baiser. « Merci d'être passé….je suis un peu…secouée. » Dit-elle ses yeux larmoyants.

« Ça a été si horrible que ça ? » Felicity fit un pas en arrière et se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Oh…elle me déteste toujours autant. » Felicity hocha à nouveau la tête et croisa les bras nerveuse à l'idée de lui exposer l'ultimatum de sa mère.

« Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que c'est elle ou toi. » Dit-elle simplement, sous le regard ébahi d'Oliver.

« Pardon !? Mais…chérie…. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Donna n'avait jamais caché son dégoût pour lui depuis qu'elle le savait responsable de l'accident de Felicity et ne s'était jamais cachée pour le lui dire quand elle le croisait en ville, mais poser un ultimatum de ce genre à sa fille le dépassait complètement.

« Oui je sais c'est complètement dingue. » Felicity retourna à son bureau et s'assit, fatiguée de sa matinée stressante. « Elle n'accepte pas et n'acceptera jamais de nous voir en couple. Elle estime que tu te sers de moi afin de ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec la justice et que tu joues avec mes sentiments….en gros je suis une vraie blonde complètement idiote et qui ne comprends rien. » Finit Felicity sur un ton un peu plus léger pour masquer sa tristesse.

Oliver ne fut pas dupe et eut le cœur serré à entendre ces paroles. Il savait Felicity et Donna très proches et tout était remis en cause à cause de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait, cela rajoutait encore à sa culpabilité. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et passa derrière son fauteuil. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à les masser.

« Je suis désolé bébé… » Soupira-t-il doucement « Je…je vais aller lui parler et tenter de… » Felicity posa une main sur la sienne et releva son visage afin de croiser ses yeux.

« Non ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Ça ne changera rien elle a été très claire…si je continue mon histoire avec toi, je la perds. » Felicity sentit sa voix faiblir. Oliver l'entendit aussi et se décala pour se retrouver devant elle. Il s'agenouilla et chercha ses yeux en saisissant son menton afin de les croiser. Ils étaient remplis de larmes et ce constat brisa le cœur du jeune homme.

« Chérie…ne pleure pas. » Dit-il tendrement. « Tu connais ta mère…ça lui passera. Quand elle verra que tu es sérieuse et que l'on est heureux….elle changera d'avis. » Felicity haussa les épaules pas certaine de ça et se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait perdue.

« Cette fois je ne crois pas. » Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment dans son cou. « Elle était sérieuse Oliver…. » Felicity se décolla doucement de lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. « ….mais je ne peux pas choisir….tu es l'amour de ma vie et même si personne ne comprends comment je peux t'aimer à la folie, moi je sais pourquoi et c'est ce qui compte. » Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Et si avec ce choix je perds ma mère c'est qu'elle ne veut pas mon bonheur…c'est tout. »

Oliver fut ému du choix de Felicity, jamais personne n'avait fait de choix si tranché pour lui. Généralement toutes les filles qui étaient passées dans ses bras ne s'intéressaient qu'à Oliver Queen et à tout ce que ce nom pouvait avoir comme avantages, mais jamais on ne s'intéressait à Oliver, le garçon difficile et taciturne qui se montrait arrogant et sûr de lui, alors qu'au fond il n'était sûr de rien. Jamais il n'avait été la priorité de quelqu'un et jamais on ne l'avait choisi pour lui.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime à cet instant précis.. » Réussit-il à dire malgré sa gorge serrée. Il posa ses mains sur les poignets de Felicity et ramena ses mains près de son torse. Il se leva et entraîna la jeune femme avec lui. « Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse chérie….tout…et tu verras que ta mère finira par accepter. » Il posa son front contre celui de Felicity et ils se regardèrent amoureusement oubliant l'endroit où ils étaient et tout ce qui pouvait ruiner leur bonheur. Oliver était confiant et Felicity voulait bien le croire, mais quelque chose au creux de son ventre lui disait que les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore commencé.

####

Donna tournait en rond dans son appartement. Elle fulminait, cela faisait un mois maintenant que sa fille était de retour et qu'elle avait renoué avec Oliver Queen. Si au début elle avait posé cet ultimatum étant certaine d'avoir gain de cause, à présent elle n'était plus certaine de rien. Felicity ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie et elle savait par la presse qui suivait la famille Queen sans arrêt, qu'elle était toujours en couple avec Oliver et qu'ils ne se privaient pas pour sortir et vivre leur vie.

Malgré elle, elle était heureuse de savoir sa fille heureuse, mais elle ne pouvait oublier l'horreur qu'Oliver avait commise. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, et rien que de penser que ce type avait toute son attention et son amour et qu'en plus Felicity l'avait choisi, la mettait en rage.

Elle avait bien une solution en tête pour tenter de ruiner leur histoire, mais la perspective de faire de la peine à sa fille et de peut-elle la perdre définitivement la retenait encore un peu d'aller au bout. Tommy lui avait aussi déconseillé fortement d'aller à cette extrémité, mais voir encore Felicity et Oliver à la une du journal de la ville avec une rumeur de mariage le rendait encore plus triste et en colère que d'habitude.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le journal et sa décision fut prise en quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille épouse l'homme responsable de sa vie brisée, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle prit son sac et sa veste et sortit de chez elle en trombe, il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette mascarade.

Elle resta un moment dans sa voiture, se demandant si elle allait faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et expira pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle rouvrit les yeux enfin prête. Elle descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers le commissariat central de Starling sans hésitation.

Elle entra et comme souvent il y régnait une activité surprenante. Elle observa un instant les lieux avant de se diriger vers l'accueil et d'attendre son tour.

« Madame….que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme de l'accueil. Donna s'approcha avec un timide sourire et se demanda encore furtivement si elle prenait la bonne décision avant de repenser à cette une du journal.

« Je….je voudrai porter plainte pour tentative de meurtre…. » Dit-elle un peu hésitante. La jeune policière fronça les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer….j'aimerai parler à un inspecteur… »

« Ok…vous patientez je reviens. » Donna hocha la tête et regarda cette jeune femme brune se lever et se diriger vers le bureau pas très loin. Elle expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle lui avait dit et Donna vit l'inspecteur la regarder furtivement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers elle.

« Bonjour, Madame….. »

« Smoak…. » Répondit Donna avec un léger sourire.

« Bonjour Madame Smoak….inspecteur Lance. Si vous voulez bien me suivre et m'expliquer un peu ce qui vous amène. » Donna acquiesça et se laissa entraîner vers le bureau pas très loin, elle prit face à l'inspecteur Lance et attendit qu'il soit assis à son tour pour lui raconter le but de sa visite.

Quentin Lance écoutait avec attention et prenait des notes de ce que lui racontait Donna. Pour l'instant il n'avait aucun apriori sur ce qu'elle lui disait et se contentait d'hocher la tête, même s'il devait bien avouer que de savoir le fils Queen mêlé à une histoire de ce genre ne le surprenait pas plus que ça.

Il connaissait bien Oliver pour l'avoir interdit d'approcher ses filles durant leurs années de collège et de lycée. À l'époque il était le tombeur du lycée et il ne voulait pas que ses deux filles succombent au charme du jeune homme. Mais malgré ses avertissements Laurel et Sara avaient toutes les deux cédé au charme d'Oliver et avaient fini par se déchirer parce que bien sûr il n'avait pu faire un choix franc et définitif entre les deux sœurs.

« Madame Smoak….êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous me dites ? Je ne mets pas en doute vos paroles…mais vous devez savoir que c'est une accusation très grave et que si je commence à mener une enquête et qu'il s'avère qu'Oliver est bien le responsable de l'accident de votre fille…je ne pourrai plus rien stopper, la justice fera son travail et il se pourrait que… »

« Je sais ! » Le coupa Donna. « Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais inspecteur. Je refuse que ma fille vive et se marie avec celui qui a failli la tuer. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Quentin Lance la regarda et son cœur de père se serra à imaginer ce que cette femme pouvait endurer.

« Ok, très bien. » Soupira-t-il en la regardant d'un air désolé. « Je vais me replonger dans les rapports de cette nuit là et dans le rapport de l'accident de votre fille. » Expliqua-t-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur pour chercher les dossiers qu'il cherchait. « Ensuite…j'irai interroger votre fille. » Quentin fixa Donna pour la suite. « A partir de ce moment là les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Même si elle décide de ne pas porter plainte contre lui, il y aura quand même une procédure engagée contre Queen pour délit de fuite et non assistance à personne en danger. » Donna acquiesça déjà heureuse de savoir qu'au moins Oliver serait poursuivi pour un délit. « Elle risque de vous détester vous savez…. » Dit quand même Quentin.

« Je sais.. » Donna refoula une larme et tenta de calmer ses sanglots qu'elle sentait monter. « …mais je préfère ça à la savoir avec lui. Vous devez trouver ça bizarre mais je… » Quentin lui saisit une main et Donna le regarda surprise.

« Non je comprends. Je suis père de deux filles qui sont tombées dans les filets de Queen…donc je comprends parfaitement que vous vouliez l'éloigner d'elle. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Donna ne retire sa main et hoche la tête.

« Merci inspecteur de m'avoir écoutée. » Dit-elle en se levant. « J'aurai de vos nouvelles ? » Quentin se leva à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Dès que j'ai du nouveau je vous appelle. » Donna lui fit un léger sourire et tourna les talons afin de quitter le commissariat. Quentin la suivit du regard encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il reprit sa place devant son écran et ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de coincer Oliver Queen.

####

Felicity roulait en direction du manoir Queen. Depuis qu'elle était de retour en ville, elle avait aussi renoué avec la famille d'Oliver, Moira avait été ravie du retour de la jeune femme dans la vie de son fils et Thea avait été contente de la retrouver. Elles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues et avaient retrouvé leur complicité tout de suite. Felicity était encore étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait retrouvé sa vie d'avant.

Tout allait bien, son couple allait bien, même très bien, leur vie était établie et même son travail ne pâtissait pas vraiment de sa dispute avec Tommy. Elle n'était pas directement sous ses ordres donc elle ne le voyait pas tous les jours, et quand ils se croisaient en réunion ils restaient professionnels et courtois le plus longtemps possible.

Oliver lui avait confié sa conversation avec le brun et ils avaient eu une discussion à cœur ouvert. Le jeune homme avait été choqué des propos de Tommy à son égard et avait mis à l'aise Felicity, il ne voulait en aucun cas être responsable de la mauvaise entente entre les deux. Il savait bien que son amitié était importante pour elle et qu'il pourrait supporter qu'elle le voit sans lui.

Elle avait rigolé doucement et lui avait glissé que pour l'instant son amitié avec Tommy n'existait plus. Il avait été odieux et la pensait idiote de l'aimer, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ce qu'il avait dit. Oliver était sa priorité et personne d'autre ne comptait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rompre à nouveau, donc si sa mère et Tommy voulaient faire partie de sa vie c'était à eux de faire un effort et d'accepter son amour pour le jeune homme.

Elle savait qu'il culpabilisait énormément du vide qu'il avait creusé autour d'elle, selon lui. Ils en discutaient souvent et Felicity tentait de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Rien ne comptait plus pour elle qu'Oliver et leur vie retrouvée.

Le manoir fut enfin en vue et son attention fut attirée par une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Oliver ne lui avait rien dit sur la présence au déjeuner d'un invité et soudain son instinct se réveilla et elle sentit une angoisse prendre possession d'elle.

Elle passa les grilles et se gara à côté de cette voiture inconnue. Elle descendit et jeta un œil vers le pare brise et vit l'insigne de la police de Starling. Elle se figea instantanément et fronça les sourcils se demandant bien pourquoi une voiture de police était au manoir. Elle fit son chemin en vitesse et entra dans le manoir sans frapper. Elle fut accueilli par Raisa qu'elle adorait depuis le premier jour et cette dernière la guida vers le salon.

« Nous allons attendre l'arrivée de Melle Smoak et ensuite Oliver tu connaîtras le but de ma visite. » Entendit-elle avant d'annoncer sa présence. Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et sentit de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-elle enjouée en entrant dans le salon. Elle se dirigea directement vers Moira pour la saluer avant de trouver les bras d'Oliver qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Son attention se porta ensuite sur cet homme et elle lui tendit une main.

« Melle Smoak…enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Quentin serra la main de la jeune femme et la détailla. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et il fut surpris de trouver une fille comme elle au bras d'Oliver. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles qu'il courtisait habituellement, même s'il détestait le reconnaître ses filles étaient plus son genre.

« Merci…et vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours méfiante malgré le sourire rassurant de Quentin.

« Felicity voici l'inspecteur Lance de la police de Starling. » Intervint Moira avant que Quentin n'ait eu la chance d'ouvrir la bouche. Felicity se tendit instantanément et serra plus fort la taille d'Oliver qu'elle venait d'encercler d'un bras. « Il souhaite te poser certaines questions…. » Felicity tourna son visage vers la mère d'Oliver surprise pour ensuite reporter son attention sur l'inspecteur Lance.

« Tout à fait…. » Quentin repris la direction de la conversation et proposa de s'assoir. Il sortit son petit carnet où il avait noté des éléments pour diriger son interrogatoire. « Très bien…tout d'abord Melle Smoak c'est un entretien informel….et rien de grave. C'est juste une prise de contact. » Dit-il avec un ton calme et posé.

Il jeta un œil sur Oliver qui n'avait pas quitté la blonde du regard, il avait gardé contact avec elle depuis son arrivée et ce détail l'interpella, Oliver n'était pas réputé pour être un garçon sensible ou un amoureux transit. Il dévia ensuite ses yeux sur Felicity qui regardait à son tour Oliver avec un petit sourire rassurant tout en lui caressant sa main d'un doigt. Il devait avouer au premier coup d'œil que le couple semblait réellement amoureux, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Très bien…commençons. » Dit-il s'attirant le regard des deux jeunes gens. « Felicity….vous avez été victime d'un accident de la route le…. » Il chercha dans ses notes et trouva la date. « ….12 juillet 2017, c'est bien ça ? » Felicity hocha la tête pour toute réponse en regardant droit dans les yeux Quentin. « Vous avez été renversée par un chauffard qui a pris la fuite et qui vous a laissé pour morte….. »

A ces mots Oliver se tendit et serra plus fort la main de Felicity qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Cette dernière se tendit à ce manque de délicatesse et son angoisse refit surface encore plus vivace qu'à son arrivée.

« Désolé si je suis un peu brutal dans mes propos. » Corrigea Quentin quand il vit la jeune femme tendue. « Vous avez été trouvée par un passant et transportée d'urgence au Mémorial Hospital c'est exact ? »

« Oui tout à fait. » Quentin plongea à nouveau dans ses notes et se demanda comment il allait aborder la suite. « Inspecteur….pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » S'aventura à demander Felicity. Il porta son attention sur elle et un eut un petit sourire.

« De nouveaux éléments sont apparus dans le dossier et nous sommes dans l'obligation de vérifier. » Répondit-il simplement.

« De nouveaux éléments ? » Moira prit la parole et malgré sa panique elle tentait de garder son calme. Quentin se tourna vers elle et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Oui…un témoignage qui nous pousse à enquêter de nouveau. » Dit-il en portant son attention sur le couple. Felicity le fixa en plissant les yeux et Oliver gardait la tête baissée. Jamais Quentin Lance ne l'avait vu si calme et si silencieux. « Felicity…de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

« Quel témoignage ? » Demanda-t-elle en évitant de répondre à la question. Quentin eut un petit rictus et comprit la manœuvre. « Personne n'a rien vu…du moins c'est ce qu'en a conclu l'enquête à l'époque. » Felicity parlait sans trembler même si elle était paniquée de ce genre de questions. Elle avait une vague idée de qui avait pu lancer un pavé dans la marre et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère soit allée si loin pour l'éloigner d'Oliver.

« Effectivement c'est toujours le cas….des faits nous ont été rapportés que le coupable serait une personne de votre entourage. » Quentin scruta la réaction du couple à cette simple phrase et constata qu'Oliver venait de se raidir et qu'il regardait sa mère avant de poser ses yeux sur Felicity qui elle le fixait toujours.

« Un proche ? Mais qui ? » Dit-elle feignant la surprise. Quentin rigola doucement à son aplomb et se décida d'y aller franchement. Il était clair au vu de sa réaction qu'elle n'allait rien lui dire et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps.

« Bon écoutez Felicity…je vais être direct et on va arrêter de faire comme si on ne voyait pas l'éléphant dans la pièce. » Il toussota et fixa la jeune femme. « C'est votre mère qui a relancé la procédure en accusant votre compagnon…. » Il posa ses yeux sur Oliver. « …de vous avoir renversé et de vous avoir laissé pour morte sur la route…confirmez-vous cette version ? »

Felicity faillit s'étrangler sous la violence des paroles de l'inspecteur Lance, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas les prononçait si durement et presque sans aucune compassion. Elle serra plus fort la main d'Oliver et sentit Moira se lever.

« Comment osez-vous venir ici et proférer de telles choses sur mon fils inspecteur !? » Quentin se leva à son tour et posa ses yeux sur Moira.

« Je ne fais que mon travail Madame Queen, désolé si cela ne vous plaît pas. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Oliver. « Et toi tu n'as rien à dire ?! » Ce dernier leva enfin ses yeux vers lui et Quentin ne su comment interpréter ce qu'il y voyait.

« Inspecteur…. » Felicity se leva à son tour voulant calmer un peu les esprits. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère est passée vous voir….elle sait très bien que….. » Felicity sentit Oliver se lever et poser une main sur sa taille. Elle se stoppa et d'instinct su ce qu'il allait dire.

« Donna a raison….c'est moi qui est renversé Felicity cette nuit là et qui l'ai laissée gisante en plein milieu de la rue. » Dit-il d'une voix claire et nette. « C'est moi le responsable. »

« Oliver… » Murmura Moira en larmes devant l'aveu de son fils. Le silence se fit un instant avant que Quentin ne prenne la parole.

« Ok…tu vas me suivre au commissariat pour un interrogatoire et vous Felicity je vous y attends aussi pour votre dépôt de plainte et… »

« Je ne veux pas porter plainte ! » Répondit-elle en coupant l'inspecteur. « Oliver n'a pas à vous suivre étant donné que je ne porte pas plainte et que je ne suis pas morte dans cet accident. » Dit-elle en serrant Oliver aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Mademoiselle Smoak. » Rigola Quentin en s'approchant d'Oliver dans l'intention de lui passer les menottes. Felicity vit le geste et se posta devant lui.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur en fixant les mains de l'inspecteur à sa ceinture. « Ce n'est pas un criminel et… »

« Chérie…calme toi. » Lui glissa Oliver dans son oreille tout en serrant sa taille. « L'inspecteur Lance ne fait que son travail. Je vais le suivre et tu me rejoins au commissariat. » Felicity se retourna d'un coup sec vers Oliver et secoua la tête refusant cette solution. « Je n'ai pas le choix bébé.. » Il caressa d'un doigt une de ses joues et lui fit un tendre sourire. « …ça va aller…. » Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et Oliver se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser.

« Notre avocat te rejoint au commissariat Oliver. » Moira troubla ce moment et son fils acquiesça son regard toujours fixé sur Felicity. Quentin tira Oliver en arrière le forçant à desserrer son étreinte et les deux jeunes gens se touchèrent jusqu'au dernier moment.

Felicity le regarda partir et lâcha enfin les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis un moment, elle sentit un bras entourer son épaule et une tête se poser sur la sienne. Moira aussi se laissait aller et pleurait.

« Allez viens…on va le suivre. Il ne doit pas rester seul trop longtemps. » Moira entraîna Felicity vers la porte et elles filèrent en direction du centre ville.

* * *

**Les choses se compliquent pour notre couple...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...et n'oubliez pas #restezchezvous...c'est important. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches en attendant des jours meilleurs. **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires qui en ce moment réchauffe encore plus le coeur. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup.**

**Je vois que la réaction de Donna vous a choqué, elle fait ce qu'elle pense juste pour sa fille. Maintenant notre couple se trouve dans une drôle de situation...je vous laisse ****découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à ma beta extraordinaire pour sa présence et son soutien sans faille. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Moira faisait les cents pas devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle était arrivée depuis environ une heure et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son fils ou de Felicity. À peine avait-elle posé un pied dans le commissariat que cette dernière avait été emmenée par le co-équipier de l'inspecteur Lance afin de l'interroger à son tour.

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette affaire et elle sentait une colère et une rage indescriptible s'élever contre Donna Smoak. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié cette femme forte qui avait toujours tout fait pour donner une vie descente à sa fille et lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves et de les accomplir.

Seulement depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité, cette gentille mère s'était transformée en démon et elle menait la vie dure à Oliver et dernièrement à Felicity. Mais ce qu'elle venait de faire en dénonçant son fils unique la dépassait totalement, elle venait de toucher à son bien le plus précieux et il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse emprisonner son fils ou qu'elle arrive à semer la zizanie entre Oliver et Felicity.

Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse être outrée que sa fille unique soit amoureuse de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant deux ans, mais Oliver s'était largement rattrapé en poussant ses équipes à créer une puce révolutionnaire pour lui permettre de marcher à nouveau. Certes ça n'effaçait en rien son action, mais elle estimait que cela devait peser dans la balance à un moment donné.

Son attention fut attirée par la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Oliver, elle vit en sortir John Diggle leur avocat. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle se précipita vers lui.

« Comment ça se présente ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. John posa sa mallette sur la chaise pas très loin et se pinça l'arête du nez avec une grimace. « Si mal que ça ? » Comprit-elle de suite.

« Oliver a tout avoué au manoir….difficile à présent de contrer ça mais il exprime des regrets et ajouté à ça ...sa relation avec Felicity devrait l'aider à s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. » Expliqua John en fixant Moira qui sentit un immense soulagement s'emparer d'elle. Elle soupira profondément se rendant compte que c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée ici qu'elle respirait correctement.

« Pourquoi je sens un_ mais_ pointer… » Dit-elle déjà lasse de ce qu'il allait lui dire. John soupira à son tour profondément. Il n'aimait pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, il connaissait les Queens depuis des années. Moira avaient été sa cliente avant de devenir une amie et à présent ils étaient étroitement liés.

« Moira je ne vais pas te mentir….. » Commença John, il la fit s'assoir et prit place à ses côtés. « …les choses sont loin d'être terminées. Même si Felicity ne porte pas plainte, Oliver va être poursuivit pour non assistance à personne en danger et délit de fuite par l'état. » Soupira-t-il en fixant Moira qui avait le regard perdu au loin. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis un moment. « Mais on va l'aider…..malgré sa jeunesse un peu….compliquée, il devrait s'en sortir avec du sursis…. » Il saisit sa main et s'attira son regard. « Ça va aller. »

« Merci John….mais j'ai du mal à croire que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. » Pleura franchement Moira cette fois ci. « Donna a ruiné la vie de mon fils et est entrain de rendre sa fille malheureuse ! N'ont-ils pas assez payé et souffert durant ces 4 dernières années ?! » Elle se leva de colère et de frustration et recommença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. « Je sais que mon fils a mal agit ! Je le sais ! Mais….le faire arrêter comme un vulgaire criminel….c'est juste….impensable…. » Elle se stoppa et éclata en sanglots.

John le regarda et sentit son cœur se serrer à la voir ainsi. Moira Queen était réputée pour être une femme dure et sans états d'âmes, du moins en affaire. Elle avait repris d'une main de maître l'entreprise familiale à la mort de son mari quelques années plus tôt, et si au début personne n'avait donné cher de sa survie, à présent tout le monde reconnaissait que sans Moira QC serait un souvenir depuis longtemps.

« Moira…. » Plaida John en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras. « ….ça va aller. On va tout faire afin qu'Oliver s'en sorte bien et on va faire une déclaration dans la presse….l'idéal serait d'en faire une de lui et de Felicity mais on verra…. » Il la décolla de son torse et chercha ses yeux larmoyants. Tendrement il leva une main et tenta d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient. « Je te promets de tout faire pour sauver ton fils. » Dit-il tout bas contre son front avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Moira fut touchée du geste et apprécia l'instant. Elle posa à son tour ses mains sur la taille de John et se colla à lui, elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle n'était plus seule à gérer cette situation, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, mais être soutenue en cet instant difficile était important.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle releva son visage et croisa les yeux de John. Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres à son tour. L'attention du couple fut attiré par une autre porte qui s'ouvrait et ils virent l'inspecteur Lance en sortir pour rentrer dans la pièce où Felicity se trouvait.

« Je crois que j'ai du travail.. » Rigola John voulant détendre Moira. Cette dernière hocha la tête et le regarda partir rejoindre la jeune femme qui devait sans aucun doute être complètement paniquée.

##

Felicity était assise dans cette pièce depuis un temps infini. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot sur les conseils de Moira qui lui avait dit d'attendre l'arrivée de leur avocat. Elle avait détaillé cette pièce dans les moindres détails et la seule chose qu'elle lui inspirait était la peur et le désespoir.

Ses pensées voguèrent vers Oliver qu'elle avait vu rentrer dans la pièce voisine, elle se demandait comment il allait et ce qui allait se passer maintenant que la machine judiciaire était en route. À cette pensée une colère noire lui monta contre sa mère, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?! Le dénoncer et le jeter en pâtura à la police et à la presse.

Elle se leva de colère et commença à faire les cents pas sous le regard surpris de cet agent de police. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle pouvait même dire qu'il l'agaçait fortement à la regarder comme si elle était stupide et qu'elle s'était faite embobiner par le célibataire le plus en vue de Starling.

« Je sais que c'est long. » Finit par dire Billy Malone en la voyant s'agiter. « Mais si me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, le temps passerait plus vite et vous seriez déjà dehors. » Dit-il se voulant rassurant et sincère. Felicity se stoppa à son ton et se retourna vers lui, encore plus agacée.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, étant donné que je ne me souviens de rien….vous perdez votre temps et le mien parce que je ne porterai pas plainte contre Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme mais tranchée.

Billy rigola doucement et se leva, il avait lui aussi besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il fit le tour de la petite table et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Felicity, il l'observa un instant et la trouva plutôt jolie. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses lunettes mais il pouvait voir leur couleur et il s'y perdit un instant. Il se racla la gorge quand il se rendit compte que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il l'observait. Il fit un pas en arrière et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

« Je comprends….vous ne voulez pas passer pour une idiote à être tombée amoureuse de type qui vous a renversée. Il a joué de ses charmes et vous a promis la lune dans le seul but de vous manipuler. » Billy la provoquait délibérément, il savait qu'avec cette façon d'agir la plupart des gens craquaient et déballaient leur sac. « Personne ne vous en voudra….Oliver est un beau parti, c'est un beau garçon qui fait tourner les têtes….je comprends qu'on puisse être flattée d'être courtisée par un homme comme lui….surtout quand on est diminuée et….. »

« Comment osez-vous ?! » Le coupa Felicity se retenant de lui donner une claque monumentale. « Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne connaissez pas Oliver…..ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de nous de cette façon. » Dit-elle les dents serrées de rage. « Et laissez moi vous dire une chose….. »

« A notre tour Melle Smoak ! » Quentin Lance entra dans la pièce et coupa court à cette conversation. Billy retrouva sa place tout en rigolant et en regardant Felicity, cette dernière fulminait déjà de l'interrogatoire à venir. Elle prit place aussi autour de la table et fut soulagée de voir entrer John Diggle.

Il prit place aux côtés de Felicity et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'Oliver allait bien. Il lui demandait de rester calme et de ne dire que la stricte vérité, qu'elle n'avait pas à le couvrir afin de tenter de le sauver. Elle eut un triste sourire à ces recommandations, elle ne pouvait dire que la vérité étant donné qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son accident. Elle se voyait marcher sur le trottoir, sa musique dans les oreilles, d'avoir voulu traverser, d'un énorme bruit et puis plus rien jusqu'à son réveil quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital.

« Nous pouvons commencer ?! » L'inspecteur Lance commençait à perdre patience et voulait enfin avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Oliver Queen ne lui avait rien dit de plus à part qu'il était le responsable de l'accident, il lui avait raconté comment les chose s'étaient passées et cela concordait avec les différents rapports de police qu'il avait pu consulter. Une partie de lui jubilait pour avoir enfin pu coincer Queen pour un délit, mais d'un autre côté il était triste pour lui. Oliver n'avait jamais été un mauvais garçon, il était simplement imbu de sa personne et perdu dans une vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser.

Tout le monde lui avait toujours donné tout ce qu'il voulait et avait toujours tout accepté sans jamais rien lui dire, ça ne lui avait pas rendu service, sans compter sur sa mère qui avait toujours tout fait pour étouffer les affaires dans lesquelles son fils et Tommy Merlyn avaient pu être mêlées.

« Bien sûr… » John Diggle posa son regard sur Quentin et ensuite sur Felicity. Il lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait raconter ce qu'elle voulait.

« Ok très bien. Melle Smoak…..racontez moi un peu vos souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit…. » Quentin la fixait et cherchait une hésitation ou un début de mensonge dans son regard ou son attitude mais il ne décela rien du tout.

« Je ne me souviens de rien. » Répondit Felicity en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Elle commença alors à raconter ce qu'elle avait fait, d'où elle venait, le temps qu'il faisait et la nuit noire où on ne voyait rien. Elle ajouta aussi qu'elle avait traversé en dehors des clous et qu'elle avait fait preuve d'imprudence. « Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard avec ma mère qui pleurait et un médecin au bout de mon lit qui m'a annoncé avec un tact incroyable que je serai clouée sur un fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun flash de votre accident ? Jamais un bruit ou une voix ou même une sensation de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ? » Insista Quentin surpris de ce que Felicity lui racontait. Elle secoua la tête. « Ok….et votre rencontre avec Oliver Queen….c'était quand ? »

Il continuait de la fixer pour voir toutes ses réactions et peut-être déceler encore une fois une hésitation ou une grimace furtive sur le moment. Il savait que son équipier faisait la même chose et que Billy était encore plus perspicace que lui, ce qui en faisait un enquêteur redoutable.

« Quelques semaines après mon accident. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine plongée dans ses souvenirs. « Il m'est littéralement tombé dessus.. » Rigola-t-elle en regardant les deux enquêteurs. « Il m'a fait son numéro de charme qui n'a pas fonctionné et il est revenu tous les jours après ça….à l'époque j'étais en colère après tout le monde et Oliver n'a pas échappé à ma mauvaise humeur. » Expliqua-t-elle toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

« Il a donc été insistant… » Confirma Billy avec un sourire en la fixant ce qui attira le regard de Felicity sur lui. « Vous l'avez envoyé balader mais il est revenu à chaque fois. Vous a-t-il harcelée afin que vous cédiez à ses avances ? S'est-il montré pressant ou menaçant ? Vous a-t-il fait peur à un moment pour vous acceptiez de sortir avec lui ? »

Felicity le regardait horrifiée de ce qu'il disait et de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'Oliver et de leur histoire. Personne ne comprenait ce qui les unissait et cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'on doute de la sincérité d'Oliver et qu'on ne voit en elle qu'une blonde écervelée.

« Non, non….et non. » Répondit-elle ironiquement. Elle se redressa et se pencha un peu plus sur la table la séparant de Billy Malone. « Oliver a toujours été parfait, gentil et attentionné malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser de lui. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mais simplement de respecter notre histoire….je vais donc être plus claire. Oliver ne m'a jamais forcée à quoique se soit, il ne m'a jamais menacée non plus….je sais que c'est dur à croire mais on s'aime comme n'importe quel couple il n'y a rien de malsain….. »

Billy se recula un peu et s'enfonça dans son siège, il retint un petit rictus ne voulant pas la provoquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il jeta un œil du côté de Quentin et le vit lui aussi surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était folle amoureuse d'Oliver Queen. Seulement lui était-il sincère ? Ou alors était-ce juste une manœuvre de plus pour ne pas risquer la prison ? Il doutait quand même que le fils Queen s'enchaîne à cette jeune femme jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais avec ce genre de personne on ne savait jamais.

« Ma cliente vous a tout dit je pense. » Intervint John quand il vit le silence s'éterniser. Il était plutôt satisfait de la tournure de cet entretien et savait d'avance que la suite serait plus facile. Felicity les avait mis au pied du mur et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de pression sur elle. Ses paroles étaient claires et en plus elle était sincère.

Il tapota la main de la blonde et lui indiqua qu'ils allaient partir. Ils se levèrent et Felicity sentit un soulagement à quitter cette pièce et a enfin retrouver Oliver.

« Je vous repose quand même la question Felicity…. » L'arrêta Quentin avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. « Voulez-vous porter plainte contre Oliver Queen pour vous avoir renversée et vous avoir laissée pour morte ? » Felicity se figea et se retourna lentement vers l'inspecteur et son coéquipier.

« Non Inspecteur Lance…je pensais avoir été claire….je ne porterai pas plainte. » Elle le fixa un instant et tourna à nouveau les talons afin de quitter la pièce.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'éloignant de la salle et retrouva Moira qui attendait toujours. Elle se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre pour se donner du courage et Felicity se décolla avec une seule idée en tête.

« Où est-il ?! Je veux le voir ! » Elle posa son regard sur John et Moira tour à tour.

« Pour l'instant vous ne pouvez pas Felicity. » Lui expliqua John calmement. « Il va encore être entendu et ensuite il sera notifié des charges qui seront retenues contre lui et seulement après il passera au tribunal pour définir le montant de sa caution. »

Felicity semblait vivre un cauchemar, ce matin encore tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient levés comme tous les jours, avaient petit déjeuné tranquillement et Oliver l'avait accompagnée chez MG comme il aimait à le faire. Ils n'avaient pas eu de conversations importantes, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés passionnément et à présent elle le regrettait. Peut-être avaient-ils vécu leurs derniers instants ensemble avant des lustres et ils avaient passé leur temps à parler de banalités.

« Il sera libéré sans problème ? » Demanda Moira inquiète de sa voir son fils passer une seule nuit en prison. John hocha la tête certain de lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas. Peu importe le montant de la caution on le paiera et ensuite on donnera toutes les garanties au juge afin qu'il le laisse en liberté. Le principal étant qu'il soit dehors. » John s'approcha de Moira et chercha ses yeux. « Hey….ça va aller. On va le sortir de là…je te le promets. » Dit-il plus doucement en encerclant ses épaules.

Felicity regardait cette scène émue et surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le couple s'afficher en public. Oliver et elle se doutaient bien qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre les deux à les voir agir, mais ils n'avaient jamais été témoin de quoi que se soit.

« Ok…. » Murmura Moira en se serrant contre l'avocat. « Je te fais confiance. » John pouffa un peu et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Le silence se fit et chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. C'est un mouvement dans le couloir qui les fit revenir à la réalité.

« Oliver ! » Felicity se précipita vers lui quand elle le vit sortir de la salle où il était depuis des heures. Il était entouré de deux policiers en uniforme qui la retinrent d'un bras afin qu'elle ne le touche pas. « Qu'est-ce que…. » Dit-elle surprise.

« Laissez la ! » Une voix s'éleva un peu plus loin et Felicity reconnue la voix de Quentin Lance. « Donnez leur deux minutes. » Le couple se tourna vers lui surpris mais se décala légèrement afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Oliver n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la saisit dans ses bras afin de la serrer contre lui. Felicity se serra à son tour contre son torse et prit une profonde inspiration heureuse de le sentir contre elle. Elle retint ses larmes un court instant avant de tout lâcher. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver dans son dos aller et venir afin de la réconforter.

« Hey bébé….ça va aller. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille tout bas. « Je vais bien….tout va s'arranger. » Felicity hocha la tête et tenta de calmer ses pleurs. Elle se décolla de lui et essuya ses yeux larmoyants. « Voilà…je préfère largement te voir comme ça… » Dit-il effaçant de son pouce les dernières traces de larmes. « Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Répondit Felicity d'une petite voix. « John pense que tu vas être libéré sous caution sans problème. » Oliver acquiesça soulagé de cette nouvelle, il déplaça la tête vers lui et vit sa mère au bord des larmes aussi.

« Maman…. » Sa mère n'attendit pas plus longtemps et au signe de son fils se précipita à son tour dans ses bras. Felicity se décala et les laissa seuls.

« Tu vas bien ?! » Moira le repoussa un peu et chercha dans ses yeux une réponse. Oliver hocha la tête et chercha John des yeux à son tour. L'avocat lui fit un signe de tête que tout allait bien et qu'il s'occupait des deux femmes.

Oliver regarda encore une fois sa mère et Felicity avant de se sentir tirer en arrière par un garde. Il était temps pour lui de connaître les charges retenues contre lui et de savoir s'il allait pouvoir être libéré sous caution. Elles le regardèrent partir les larmes aux yeux espérant que John avait raison et qu'Oliver serait libre bientôt.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre, les choses avancent pour Oliver et il va bientôt connaitre les charges retenues contre lui. Une nouvelle épreuve pour nos amoureux. **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas #restezchezvous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me voici enfin, pour la suite de cette fiction. ****J'espère vous êtes tous en forme et n'oubliez pas #restezchezvous. **

**Merci**** pour vos nombreuses lectures et pour vos commentaires qui en ce moment font vraiment plaisir. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité sur chacune de mes fictions. **

**Je vois que le couple Diggle/Moira en a étonné plus d'un et c'était un peu le but. Il est arrivé comme ça et j'ai laissé libre cours à mon inspiration. Vous allez savoir dans cette suite si Oliver va aller en prison et si le Olicity va résister à toute cette histoire et cette pression. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice et beta adorée, merci beaucoup de ton temps, de tes avis et de tes conseils. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver était assis dans la salle du tribunal, la tête baissée et abasourdi de tout ce qui lui était arrivé en à peine 4 heures de temps. Il rigola intérieurement se disant que même dans ce genre de situation le nom des Queen avait le pouvoir de tout accélérer.

Il releva la tête et se tourna un peu afin de voir si la salle d'audience était pleine. Il chercha sa mère et Felicity mais elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et vit John Diggle s'assoir, il lui fit un léger sourire réconfortant et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Tout devrait bien se passer Oliver. D'ici une heure ou deux tu devrais être dehors. » Oliver acquiesça sans répondre, pas certain qu'il méritait d'être dehors. « Je pense que les conditions vont êtres drastiques mais on acceptera tout. Ta mère ne veut pas que tu passes une seule minute en prison. »

« Je me doute…pourtant c'est bien ce que je mérite. » Répondit-il enfin. Il leva son visage vers John et croisa son regard. « Je l'ai laissée pour morte. Elle aurait pu mourir….et moi je suis rentré…. » Dit-il d'une voix lointaine et d'un ton bas.

« Oui…mais tu as aussi œuvré afin qu'elle retrouve sa vie. » Contra John. « Elle t'a pardonné et elle t'aime. Tu devrais essayer de te pardonner à présent….. » Oliver pinça ses lèvres et acquiesça de nouveau. Il sentit de l'agitation dans son dos et se retourna pour voir sa mère et Felicity rentrer dans la salle du tribunal. Elles avaient l'air épuisées et complètement anéanties. Il croisa les yeux de la blonde et se sentit mieux à l'instant où elle lui fit un léger sourire.

Elle lui mima un_ Je t'aime_ de ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil afin de l'encourager. Il rigola un peu et hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil en réponse. Il se retourna au bruit de la porte qui laissa entrer le juge Newman, le plus difficile d'après ce que lui avait dit John en apprenant qui allait instruire son dossier.

Felicity écoutait avec angoisse le procureur requérir contre Oliver de la prison pour pallier à sa fuite éventuelle. Il rappelait à tout le monde que la famille Queen avait des revenus illimités, un jet privé et des moyens de faire disparaître le fils unique, héritier de l'empire.

Elle sentait aussi Moira perdue et savait que si Oliver n'avait pas de liberté sous caution les prochaines semaines seraient invivables pour elles deux. Elle chercha sa main et la serra dans la sienne afin de la soutenir et d'avoir du courage.

« Votre honneur je recommande une mise en détention immédiate sans possibilité de liberté sous caution. » Dit le procureur d'un ton ferme et sans appel. « Oliver Queen a dissimulé durant 4 ans son délit et a fait en sorte de ne pas être inquiété afin de ne pas être poursuivi. Il ne mérite pas de continuer sa vie comme avant. »

Felicity regardait le juge Newman impassible, il écoutait et prenait des notes. À le voir il était difficile de dire s'il adhérait au procureur ou s'il trouvait cela un peu trop. Elle voulait se lever et hurler tout le bien qu'Oliver avait fait par la suite, il lui avait rendu sa vie et l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais espéré être aimée.

« Très bien merci Maître. » Le juge Newman se tourna alors vers John Diggle qui se leva et reboutonna sa veste. Il visa un instant ses notes et s'avança vers le juge.

« Monsieur le juge….je sais que ce qu'a fait Oliver Queen est plus que discutable et à la limite de la moralité. Et je pense qu'il en a conscience. » Dit-il en se tournant vers son client qui avait la tête baissée. « Mais il ne s'est pas dérobé quand la police est venue l'interroger, il a suivi l'inspecteur Lance sans protester et a reconnu les faits dont il est accusé sans mal. » John marqua une pause et fixa la juge. « Cela prouve sa bonne foie….Oliver Queen ne se dérobera pas à son procès et à ces accusations. »

Le juge continuait de noter et d'écouter aussi attentivement John que le procureur. Moira serrait très fort la main de Felicity espérant que leur avocat arrive à convaincre le juge de laisser Oliver en liberté. Il semblait confiant et cela la rassura un peu.

« Mon client est prêt à laisser son passeport aux autorités, à s'engager à ne pas bouger de la demeure familiale, et à être sous surveillance 24h sur 24…je pense qu'avec tout ceci vous êtes assuré qu'il ne quittera pas le pays. »

Le juge finit de noter et John regagna sa place, sa plaidoirie était terminée, ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il avait été convaincant. Oliver espérait un miracle mais il s'était déjà fait à l'idée d'aller en prison pour un bout de temps et pour être honnête il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Très bien Messieurs….. » Commença le Juge Newman. « …..j'ai bien pris note de toutes vos remarques. J'accepte la liberté sous caution, mais pour cela votre client devra en plus de remettre son passeport avoir interdiction de s'approcher du jet de sa famille, le plan de vol de cet avion devra être approuvé par les autorités et QC devra prouver que ce déplacement est uniquement professionnel et non destiné à faire fuir Monsieur Queen. »

« Bien sûr votre honneur… » Le juge leva sa main indiquant à John qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

« Monsieur Queen sera assigné à résidence chez lui, et non chez sa mère….il sera sous surveillance 24h sur 24 par deux agents de police qui seront payés par la famille, hors de question que les contribuables de cette ville payent pour ce genre de choses….et interdiction de rentrer en contact avec Melle Smoak. »

« Quoi !? » Oliver se leva à cette dernière condition. « Non votre honneur…. » Il sentit la main de John sur son bras et se tut instantanément. Il se rassit et laissa faire son avocat.

« Ce que mon client essaie de vous dire c'est que cette jeune femme vit avec lui, ne les privez pas de se voir votre honneur. Cela ne changera rien au fait que mon client restera en ville. » Tenta John. Il avait parlé d'une voix un peu plus douce et moins professionnelle pour faire flancher le juge, son regard avait cherché Felicity qui avait elle aussi réagi en entendant cette énième condition.

Felicity vit le juge hésiter un moment. Il posa son regard sur elle et elle ne sût ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à cet instant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rendit sa réponse.

« Très bien….une visite de deux heures par jour….c'est tout ce que j'accorderai à votre client Maître Diggle. » L'arrêta le juge Newman quand il le vit prêt à protester. « Estimez-vous heureux qu'il ne soit pas envoyé directement en prison. » Le silence se fit et John acquiesça, le juge fit tomber son marteau et quitta la salle sans un mot et un regard de plus.

Oliver se tourna de suite vers Felicity et lui fit signe de s'approcher. C'était le plus difficile à accepter pour lui dans toutes ces conditions, ne pas pouvoir la voir vraiment. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et malgré la rambarde qui les séparait elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

« Dieu soit loué tu ne vas pas à Iron Heights…. » Souffla-t-elle dans son cou. « Deux heures ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est mieux que rien. » Dit-elle en se reculant afin de croiser ses yeux. Oliver hocha la tête en fermant les yeux finalement soulagé lui aussi.

« Oliver on y va…tu dois signer tes papiers de sortie et ensuite affronter la horde de journalistes postée depuis des heures à l'extérieur. » John les ramena à la réalité et entraîna le jeune homme avec lui.

##

Moira et Felicity attendaient qu'Oliver sorte enfin de cet endroit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était avec John à signer différents papiers. Moira avait organisé son retour chez lui et avait déjà mis en place la garde de son loft ordonné par le juge. L'inspecteur Lance n'avait pas caché son mécontentement à savoir Oliver dehors mais avait quand même dépêché deux hommes pour surveiller sa porte.

« Il ne va pas supporter de rester enfermé et de ne voir les gens qu'au compte goutte. » Dit Felicity en se levant frustrée et angoissée. « Rester à longueur de journée seul va le rendre fou. »

« Il ne sera pas seul…tu seras là. Et nous allons nous relayer afin qu'il ne soit pas seul trop longtemps » La rassura Moira avec un petit sourire. Felicity lui fit une grimace lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas là tout le temps. « C'est mieux que rien…. » Felicity arrêta de s'agiter et fixa sa belle-mère. « Ce qui va être difficile à gérer c'est la folie que cela a déclenché…..toutes les chaînes de télé ne parlent que de ça. Le service des relations publiques de QC est complètement dépassé par les événements et ne savent pas quoi répondre. »

Felicity se rassit aux côtés de Moira et réfléchit à une solution. Elle pouvait faire une déclaration dans la presse, expliquer ce qui s'était passé, bien faire comprendre aux gens que rien de malsain n'alimentait leur relation et qu'Oliver avait certes mal agi, mais qu'elle lui avait pardonné et que même si cela paraissait inconcevable c'était ainsi.

« Je pourrai faire une déclaration à la presse. Après tout c'est moi la victime j'ai le droit de m'exprimer et de dédouaner Oliver. » Dit-elle en regardant Moira voulant la convaincre. Cette dernière soupira, effectivement c'était une bonne idée mais elle n'était pas certaine que Tommy apprécie.

« Ma chérie…tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tommy ne va pas du tout apprécier que sa directrice adjointe des sciences appliquées défendent son concurrent, qu'elle révèle au monde entier leur relation et qu'en plus si tu marches à nouveau c'est grâce à QC…. » Lui expliqua Moira calmement. « J'apprécie ton geste mais ta carrière est terminée chez MG…si tu fais ça. »

« Honnêtement Moira je m'en fiche, ce qui compte le plus c'est Oliver à cet instant. » Dit-elle déterminée. « Ma mère l'a jeté en pâtures à la justice et à la presse sans penser à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ou vivre….elle n'a même pas pensé à moi. Je sais qu'elle ne comprends pas…mais j'espérais qu'au moins elle me soutienne un peu….il ne mérite pas d'être traité de cette façon. »

Moira fut touchée de cette tirade, elle avait toujours apprécié Felicity. La jeune femme avait toujours fait ressortir le meilleur chez son fils et elle savait que s'il en était là à présent c'était uniquement grâce à Felicity et à l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait. Elle l'avait rendu plus fort et plus sûr de lui.

« Écoute pour l'instant on ne va rien faire. Oliver a déjà sa vie sans dessus dessous…je doute qu'il accepte que la tienne le soit aussi….on va tenter de trouver une autre solution. De toute façon la presse ne va pas lâcher cette affaire, pour une fois qu'ils tiennent quelque chose….ça va être affreux Felicity il faut que tu sois préparée. »

« Je sais… » Soupira la blonde. « Mais je voudrais quand même…. » Felicity se stoppa quand elle vit Oliver arriver au bout du couloir accompagné uniquement de John. D'instinct elle se leva et se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Oliver la reçue avec bonheur et la serra à son tour très fort. « Je suis désolée chéri… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Bébé…ce n'est pas de ta faute…le seul responsable c'est moi. J'aurai dû assumer bien plus tôt, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses. » Il décolla Felicity de son torse et chercha ses yeux. « Ça va aller….c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. » Felicity hocha la tête et Oliver l'entraîna vers sa mère qui avait été rejointe par John.

« Tu es prêt Oliver ? C'est la folie dehors. » Dit John encore une fois. Il hocha la tête et serra très fort la main de Felicity, elle seule pouvait lui donner le courage de sortir et d'affronter la tempête.

####

Oliver frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur le sac de sable accroché à son plafond. Cela faisait des heures qu'il frappait et ses mains commençaient sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Il porta un coup plus prononcé et hurla de douleur. Il s'arrêta et retira son gant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et le frigo pour en sortir de la glace qu'il jeta dans un bol pour y plonger la main.

Il resta un moment avec la main plongée dans le bol à ne penser à rien. Il ne pouvait plus penser, cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il vivait les journées de la même façon et cela commençait à lui peser. Il finit par enlever sa main et la sécher, il l'observa et constata avec bonheur que rien n'était cassé. Il fit bouger ses doigts, c'était un peu douloureux mais supportable.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de cuisine et vit en bas les journalistes qui campaient devant son immeuble depuis qu'il était rentré. Ils ne bougeaient pas, attendaient le moindre mouvement à la fenêtre, la moindre déclaration, ils voulaient avoir la première parole ou la première photo d'Oliver Queen après le scandale qui avait secoué la ville.

Il s'éloigna assez vite, il ne restait jamais longtemps à les observer, cela lui rappelait trop ce qu'il vivait. Il se dirigea vers l'étage et fila sous la douche. C'était son rituel après chaque séance de sports, il leva la tête et laissa l'eau glisser sur son visage. Il resta un long moment dans la même position sans bouger.

Une fois sa douche prise il redescendit et alluma la télévision. Il se posa sur le fauteuil et chercha une chaîne qui ne parlait pas de lui et de son affaire en continu. Il jeta son dévolu sur une rediffusion d'un match de hockey. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et posa ses jambes sur la table basse. Ses yeux rivés à l'écran.

Il détestait ce qu'était devenu sa vie, il la méritait pour avoir renversé Felicity, mais il se demandait si finalement il n'aurait pas préféré aller en prison que d'être chez lui et de ne pouvoir rien faire, ni recevoir personne. La seule visite quotidienne qui lui faisait vraiment du bien était celle de Felicity et même s'il était heureux de la voir, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait passer la porte il savait que le décompte était enclenché et qu'elle allait devoir la repasser et le laisser seul.

Ses journées se décomposaient toutes de la même façon, il se levait aux aurores et commençait par une séance de sport, il se douchait et prenait un rapide café. Sa mère ou Thea passaient un petit moment avec lui avant d'aller travailler et ensuite il se mettait à son bureau et tentait de travailler un peu, le juge l'avait quand même autorisé à travailler de chez lui, et son après midi se passait entre son ordinateur et la salle de sports.

Il avait besoin de dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie qu'il emmagasinait, s'il ne bougeait pas il allait devenir fou. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir et qui lui mettait du baume au cœur était Felicity. Elle passait tous les jours sans exception après son travail chez MG. Ces deux heures de bonheur étaient devenus vitales pour son équilibre mental.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de son travail, de sa mère ou de Thea c'était des banalités mais il avait besoin de garder un pied dans la réalité. Il le fallait sinon il savait qu'il allait à un moment donné se déconnecter et devenir un autre. Il sentait parfois sa raison s'envoler et il se sentait se perdre, mais il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas devenir celui que tout le monde attendait qu'il devienne, celui que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

Il soupira et se rappela encore le sourire satisfait de Quentin Lance quand il l'avait rejoint de cette salle d'interrogatoire. Il était entré et l'avait observé un long moment avant de s'assoir face à lui et de lui poser des tas de questions sur la nuit de l'accident. Où était-il ? Pour quelles raisons ? Était-il seul ? Pourquoi roulait-il si vite ?

Oliver avait raconté et raconté encore cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie, son insouciance et sa sensation que rien ne pouvait lui arriver parce qu'il était Oliver Queen. Il avait raconté sa sortie, son retour avec Tommy avant de le déposer et sa vitesse excessive et ensuite l'accident.

Il avait pleuré, doucement et silencieusement, mais il avait versé quelques larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait ouvertement pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour amadouer l'inspecteur Lance, il avait pleuré parce qu'il sentait la culpabilité le submerger et que ça avait été pour lui, le seul moyen de respirer un peu mieux.

Il se souvenait encore du regard glacial de l'inspecteur Lance. Aucune compassion, aucune émotion, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait, il avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait seulement il ne pensait pas que Quentin le détestait autant. Il avait repris le court de ses questions comme si rien ne s'était passé et il l'avait obligé à lui raconter une nouvelle fois cette soirée maudite.

Felicity entra avec son trousseau de clés comme à son habitude dans le loft. Elle posa ses affaires sur la console de l'entrée et se déchaussa. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et mit en route le minuteur, c'était une chose qu'elle détestait faire mais qui était essentielle à chaque visite si elle ne voulait pas que ce droit lui soit retiré. Elle avait loupé l'heure plusieurs fois au début et les deux agents qui gardaient la porte l'avaient menacée d'en référer au juge si cela persistait. Elle avait donc dû se résoudre à mettre en place ce système.

Elle pénétra dans le salon et trouva Oliver devant un match de hockey. Elle en profita pour l'observer un peu pour une fois il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Son cœur se serra à voir son regard si vide, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne lui montrait jamais depuis qu'il était confiné ici. Il souriait toujours et faisait en sorte qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son mal être, mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Elle comprenait, elle réagirait de la même façon si elle ne voyait personne et qu'elle était assignée à rester entre 4 murs depuis des semaines. Oliver ne se confiait pas sur ce qu'il ressentait, se dépensant uniquement en faisant du sport à outrance et en masquant sa tristesse. Elle avait peur qu'un jour il ne supporte plus tout ça et renonce à elle ou à la vie.

« Tu es là ? » Oliver se leva pour la rejoindre. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer. » Elle s'approcha à son tour de lui et encercla son cou quand il fut à sa hauteur. Oliver plongea son visage dans le sien et respira son odeur qui lui manquait tant la journée. « Tu m'as manquée. » Souffla-t-il en déposant des baisers sur sa peau.

« Toi aussi chéri… » Felicity faisait voyager ses mains sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. « ….je pense à toi à chaque instant…. » Elle le repoussa tendrement et chercha ses yeux. « Ça va ? » Oliver la fixa et haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Je suis heureux de te voir…. » Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Ce baiser s'intensifia assez vite et Oliver réclama l'accès à sa langue. Felicity lui accorda ce qu'il voulait et c'est dans un gémissement rauque que leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent afin de livrer bataille pour avoir la domination de cet échange.

« Whoua… » S'exclama Felicity quand elle cassa ce baiser sous le manque d'air. Oliver pouffa légèrement et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. « Je…. » Oliver ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre qu'il couvrit sa bouche de nouveau et qu'il l'embrassa. Felicity lui répondit avec la même intensité et il se baissa légèrement afin de la porter et de la déposer sur le canapé pas très loin.

Il avait envie d'elle et de la sentir contre lui. Sa journée avait été particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui, et elle avait envahie toutes ses pensées, il avait peur qu'un jour elle ne le quitte ne supportant plus toute cette pression autour d'eux et autour d'elle en particulier.

Il savait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui de la situation, peut-être même plus, car elle était la cible de toutes sortes d'attaque depuis que les journalistes avaient découvert que la jeune femme qu'il avait renversée et laissée pour morte était la même que celle qui partageait sa vie et son lit. Cette nouvelle avait fait la une des journaux et des informations durant des jours la mettant sous pression.

Elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer seule et elle avait dû élire domicile au manoir afin d'avoir le maximum de sécurité, un chauffeur s'occupait de l'emmener partout et sa mère lui avait alloué un garde du corps ayant bien trop peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoique se soit.

Felicity se laissa transporter et déposer sur le canapé pas très loin. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas le corps d'Oliver qui se redressa légèrement afin de mieux s'installer. Il la fixa un instant et son cœur cessa de battre à la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Elle souleva sa main un peu plus et caressa sa joue d'un doigt.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour….mais je suis là, et je t'aime. » Oliver ferma les yeux sous cette déclaration sincère et se pencha vers elle afin de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Il s'allongea sur elle et enfouie son visage dans son cou en lui murmurant à quel point lui aussi l'aimait.

##

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit le téléphone de Felicity sonner. Il soupira bruyamment se souvenant que c'était son alarme qui sonnait. Le temps qui leur était donné allait prendre fin dans peu de temps. Il sentit Felicity soupirer à son tour et se redresser sur ses coudes.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son torse. Oliver acquiesça sans répondre et l'aida à se relever du canapé. Il se rhabilla et la regarda en faire de même. « On se voit demain. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'accrochant à son cou.

« Bien sûr… » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de la regarder partir le cœur lourd. Une nouvelle soirée solitaire s'annonçait.

####

Tommy remontait en colère le couloir menant au bureau de Felicity. Il tentait quand même de maîtriser sa rage mais il savait qu'une fois face à elle il ne pourrait pas se contenir. Cela faisait des semaines à présent qu'ils s'évitaient et qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Si leur dispute à propos de ses sentiments avaient été un coup dur pour leur amitié, le fait que Tommy soutienne Donna dans sa démarche de porter plainte contre Oliver avait carrément stoppé toute relation possible entre les deux.

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de la jeune femme et prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte et d'y entrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! » Hurla-t-il en jetant sur son bureau le journal où s'étalait en première page une photo de Felicity et d'Oliver. « Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?! Te virer ?! »

Felicity fut surprise de cette arrivée mais pas étonnée de la colère de son ancien ami. Elle savait très bien qu'en acceptant cette interview elle s'exposait à sa colère, Moira l'avait mise en garde contre ce qui allait lui arriver et la présence de Tommy n'était que le début.

« Je sais que tu en meures d'envie. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle vit Tommy se raidir et un éclair de tristesse passer dans son regard. « Je suis désolée….mais je n'ai pas à te tenir informé de ce que je fais de ma vie….et…. »

« Si quand ça concerne MG tu es dans l'obligation de m'avertir. Et dans ce cas précis.. » Il pointa le magasine. « Tu aurais dû me prévenir. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. « Étaler ta relation avec Oliver et en plus annoncer à la planète entière que si tu marches à nouveau c'est grâce à une puce révolutionnaire de QC, excuse moi mais pour la directrice adjointe de la recherche et du développement de chez MG c'est plus que limite ! »

« Je comprends ta colère Tommy, je t'assure. » Felicity se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. « Mais je savais que si je te le disais tu allais me l'interdire et je devais le faire. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme et plutôt doux. Elle voulait faire comprendre à son ancien ami qu'Oliver avait besoin de cet article pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'effectivement il avait mal agit mais qu'il avait tout fait pour rattraper son geste.

Tommy secoua la tête ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Il rigola nerveusement et retrouva le regard de Felicity.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes son partie et que tu le défendes encore. » Fit Tommy d'un ton ironique. « Il t'aura tout pris Felicity deux ans de ta vie, ta joie de vivre et ton insouciance…..et là encore il va te priver de ta carrière….je ne comprends pas. » Plaida-t-il en la regardant d'un air triste. « Pourquoi…. »

Felicity le regardait et sentait des larmes affluer à ses yeux, elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas, que personne ne comprenait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle le fasse et qu'elle le protège. Elle se devait de montrer aux autres qui était le vrai Oliver Queen, celui qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Ce garçon attachant et rieur qui se sacrifiait aussi pour les autres et qui était en train de payer le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

« Parce que je l'aime… » Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante prête à pleurer. « Tu devrais le comprendre Tommy….tu m'as poussée un temps à lui pardonner, à me dire que s'il n'avait rien dit c'était parce qu'il m'aimait et depuis mon retour tu me pousses à le détester, pourquoi….. ? »

« C'est parce que je t'aime… » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « ….et que même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance j'espère toujours qu'un jour…. »

« Tommy….arrête. » Felicity se sentit très mal à l'aise et son cœur se serra sous cette plainte de Tommy.

« Non Fel…je ne peux pas arrêter quand je vois que tu renies ta mère et que tu choisis un homme qui t'a fait du mal ! Je ne peux pas arrêter quand je vois que tu gâches ta vie avec Oliver ! Il est entrain de tout te prendre ! »

Felicity avait croisé les bras et tentait de ne pas prendre toutes ces attaques personnellement. Elle savait qu'il était malheureux et que c'était sa jalousie et sa déception qui parlait pour lui.

« Tu te trompes Tommy…Oliver ne me prends rien. Au contraire il me donne tout, il me donne l'amour dont j'ai besoin et l'attention aussi….. »

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?! » Felicity et Tommy se figèrent à cette voix qui venait troubler leur conversation.

Felicity se pencha un peu et vit sa mère à la porte de son bureau. Elle se figea, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue. Elle avait voulu aller la trouver après la dénonciation d'Oliver, mais ce dernier avait réussi à la persuader de ne pas le faire, cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses et les relations étant déjà tendues entre les deux femmes, il ne voulait rien ajouter.

« Il t'a tout pris ! Ta vie, tes études, ta gaité ! Même notre relation ! Il nous a tout volé Felicity et tu le défends encore ! » Donna fit un pas dans la pièce et agita sous le nez de sa fille le journal. « Tu te rends compte que tout le monde se moque de toi et que tu passes pour une parfaite idiote à sourire bêtement au type qui a fait de ta vie un enfer durant deux ans ?! »

« Donna… » Tenta Tommy. « ….vous devriez vous calmer et discuter tranquillement peut-être que…. »

« Discuter tranquillement ?! Mais tu plaisantes Tommy ! » S'agaça Felicity. « Je ne veux plus discuter avec vous deux ! Ça ne mène nulle part et vous ne voulez pas comprendre qu'on s'aime, que je l'aime et que je le défendrai bec et ongles. Alors maman…. » Felicity s'approcha de sa mère en la fixant. « ….tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire….je t'aime, tu es ma mère et me battre contre toi est d'une difficulté incroyable mais….Oliver est _mon homme_ et l'amour de ma vie. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il est inconcevable que je l'aime à la folie mais c'est comme ça…je te conseille de l'accepter rapidement. » Elle déglutit et poursuivit. « Tu as fait ce que tu as toujours voulu….il est en train de payer pour le mal qu'il m'a fait…maintenant laisse le en paix. Et le jour où tu accepteras enfin notre histoire je serai ravie de t'accueillir à nouveau dans notre vie….mais pour l'instant, je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec vous deux. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et passa derrière son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires. Tommy la regarda faire surpris et Donna bouillonnait de rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Lui Demanda Tommy la voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Je démissionne ! » Claqua-t-elle en le fixant. « Tu ne me supportes plus, tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes choix et en plus tu me menaces de me virer….je prends les devants. » Tommy écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha d'elle.

« Felicity…..attends on peux discuter et… »

« Non ! J'en ai marre de discuter avec vous deux ! » Elle les fixa tour à tour. « Vous pensez qu'Oliver me manipule et que moi pauvre idiote je ne comprends rien. On ne se comprends plus et j'ai besoin d'air et d'être loin….. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu radoucie.

« Ok… » Capitula Tommy triste malgré tout de la voir partir. Il perdait non seulement un atout pour sa société, mais il savait aussi qu'il perdait sa meilleure amie. Jamais plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux et pas seulement à cause d'Oliver.

« Et voilà…encore une chose qu'Oliver t'aura pris ! » Cracha Donna. Felicity tourna sa tête d'un coup sec vers elle. Elle la fixa durement sans répondre, cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle saisit son sac et prit la direction de la porte sous les regards surpris et en colère de Tommy et Donna. Le silence tomba dans le bureau et aucun ne bougea durant un bon moment.

« On a été trop loin Donna…. »

« Pas du tout….elle réalisera un jour qu'Oliver n'est pas fait pour elle. » Elle fit une pause et repris. « Il n'est pas fait pour elle. Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle fasse sa vie avec ce criminel ! » Martela-t-elle clairement. Elle fixa encore un instant Tommy avant de le laisser seul sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

####

Oliver lisait encore une fois l'article du journal et le jeta en un geste sec sur la table basse. Il soupira et se dirigea directement vers la salle de sports. Il était partagé entre joie et colère. Quand Felicity lui avait parlé de cette interview il avait de suite posé son veto, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'expose encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Ils en avaient discuté durant des heures et avaient même fini par se disputer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle la fasse, il connaissait d'avance les répercussions et savait que Tommy n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. Voir sa directive adjointe des sciences appliquées défendre son principal concurrent et en plus révéler ce qu'il avait fait pour elle était plus que déplacé. Et à ce qu'il pouvait voir Felicity n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Il frappa fort sur le sac de sable et se défoula un bon moment avant de se diriger vers le tapis de courses et de courir sans penser à rien. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, sa vie était sans dessous dessous et celle de Felicity n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu en avouant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait simplement pensé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand il aurait payé sa dette, mais à voir l'engouement que cette histoire prenait il savait que les choses étaient loin de se calmer. Il allait entraîner Felicity avec lui dans sa chute et ça il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Il lui avait déjà assez gâché la vie, elle ne pouvait pas en plus perdre ce pour quoi elle avait autant travaillé.

« Hey…. » C'est Felicity qui troubla ce moment de réflexion. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et Oliver arrêta ce qu'il faisait réalisant quelle heure il était. « Ça va ? »

« Tu n'es pas au bureau ? » Oliver prit sa bouteille d'eau et en bu une longue gorgée en posant son regard sur elle. « Je parie que ça a un rapport avec cet article que je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire…. » Felicity hocha et s'approcha encore un peu de lui. Elle sentait la colère émaner de son corps tendu.

« Tommy n'a pas vraiment apprécié.. » Répondit-elle simplement en cherchant ses yeux. « …et j'ai pris les devants en quittant mon poste. »

« Quoi !? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça !? » S'emporta le jeune homme. « Tu vas y retourner, et dire à Tommy que tu as fait une énorme connerie, que tu regrettes et que tu vas faire un démenti à propos de cet article. » Dit-il d'un ton sans appel sans un regard vers elle.

« Et j'ai mon mot à dire ou tu as déjà décidé de tout ?! » Felicity le regarda reprendre son activité comme si de rien n'était, médusée. « Non parce que au cas où cela t'intéresse je sais encore prendre des décisions et je sais encore ce que je fais….donc non je ne retournerai pas voir Tommy et… »

« Si Felicity tu vas y aller ! » La coupa-t-il à nouveau. « Ta vie c'est MG, tu as travaillé si dur pour y arriver que tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber parce que j'ai mal agi ! C'est à moi d'assumer et de m'en sortir seul ! » Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle. « Tu ne peux pas prendre ma défense sans arrêt pour tout et face à tout le monde. » Sa voix se faisant dure et cassante.

« Oliver…je ne prends pas ta défense mais je me dois de…. » Tenta-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Oliver encore une fois.

« Tu te dois de quoi Felicity ?! » Hurla-t-il presque. « De te donner bonne conscience après ce que j'ai fais ?! De montrer au monde entier quelle chance j'ai d'être aimé par la femme à qui j'ai tout pris !? Et pourquoi tu t'obstines ?! Tout le monde te dit que c'est malsain et anormal mais toi tu continues à m'aimer ?! »

Felicity ouvrait les yeux grands sous la surprise, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle fit un pas en arrière et croisa ses bras histoire de se protéger de ces paroles méchantes et blessantes.

« Comment peux-tu seulement encore m'aimer comme tu le fais alors que moi je ne m'aime plus ?! Je me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fait et être coincé ici m'a fait réaliser qu'on avait rien à faire ensemble ! »

« Quoi ?! Oliver….. » Elle osa un pas vers lui mais il recula en même temps. Elle le fixa et vit ses yeux noirs de colère mais remplit de tristesse. « ….on va s'en sortir, c'est juste une question de temps et quand …. »

« Mais arrête Felicity ! » Cria-t-il la faisant sursauter. « On ne s'en sortira jamais ! Cette histoire est entre nous depuis le début et tu le sais. Tu es partie à cause de ça et même si on s'aime à la folie je serai toujours ce type qui a mis un coup d'arrêt à ta vie…malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour me rattraper. »

Felicity sentait son cœur se serrer et savait d'avance que cette conversation allait mal tourner. Oliver était mal depuis des semaines maintenant à rester enfermé. Sa vie était à l'arrêt alors que le monde continuait de tourner et il ne le supportait plus.

« Je me demande même si finalement je ne me suis pas forcé à t'aimer pour me sentir moins coupable. » Dit-il dans un souffle. Felicity releva brutalement son visage vers lui blessée et s'approcha d'un pas en lui donnant un gifle qui claqua sur sa joue.

« Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire. » Dit-elle d'un ton calme. « Tu essaies de t'en convaincre pour avoir moins mal mais je sais que c'est faux. Je te connais….tu n'es pas comme ça. » Il partit d'un éclat de rire ironique. « Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux mais je sais que tu as combattu comme moi tes sentiments mais que tu n'y es pas arrivé…..tu l'as dit toi-même, on s'aime à la folie et je ne te laisserai pas ruiner notre histoire parce que tu penses que c'est mieux pour moi. »

Oliver la fixa une main sur sa joue rougie, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait raison il le savait, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas la voir et ne pas se sentir coupable. Sa vie était encore une fois chamboulée à cause de lui et elle venait de perdre la dernière chose de bien qu'il lui restait.

« Je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici. » Dit-il malgré lui. « Je veux que tu retournes voir Tommy et que tu lui demandes de réintégrer ton poste. » Il déglutit à ce qu'il allait prononcer. « Nous deux c'est terminé et ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer. » Il la fixa un court instant avant de quitter la pièce laissant une Felicity seule et désemparée.

* * *

**...une fin pas très joyeuse pour notre couple mais Oliver se sent coupable et ne veut pas que Felicity perde tout à cause de lui. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, Oliver est assigné à résidence et Felicity continue de le soutenir malgré tout et surtout contre tout le monde. Donna est de retour et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle tente d'apaiser les choses avec sa fille...Tommy quand à lui semble prendre conscience qu'il a mal agi...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**En attendant la suite de cette fiction je vous ai préparé une petite surprise. Elle est en passe d'être terminée d'écrire et ne devrait donc plus tarder à pointer le bout de son nez...mais pas d'inquiétude je continuerai à poster sur celle-ci...**

**#restezchezvous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Voici la suite. **

**Les choses sont de plus en plus compliquées pour notre couple et Oliver a pris une décision radicale concernant Felicity. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma jumelle adorée, merci de ton temps. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity rentra au manoir comme un automate. Elle n'avait décroché aucune parole ni à son chauffeur ni à son garde du corps ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil ou une anecdote à raconter, mais en sortant du loft elle avait été complètement sonnée.

Elle était restée prostrée dans la salle de sport un bon moment bien trop sous le choc de cette décision extrême et hors de propos. Elle avait simplement sursauté quand elle avait entendu Oliver claquer la porte de leur chambre, cela l'avait décidé à quitter cet appartement le cœur lourd.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ? » Demanda Thea en voyant Felicity. Elle retint une réponse cinglante et éclata en sanglots. « Hey mais Fel…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Demanda-t-elle affolée en se précipitant vers la blonde. Felicity s'accrocha à elle et pleura à chaudes larmes en expliquant ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Je ne comprends rien….tu vas te calmer et ensuite tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil. »

La jeune Queen entraîna son amie vers le salon et la fit assoir sur un des canapés. Elle lui donna un verre d'eau et s'installa à ses côtés en la regardant tristement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Felicity si peu maîtresse de ses émotions et elle avait déjà peur de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

« Tu as vu l'article dans le journal ? » Réussit-elle à demander entre deux sanglots. Thea hocha la tête et fit une grimace comprenant d'où venait le problème. « Tommy n'a pas apprécié….ton frère non plus d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser se sentant déjà prête à éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

« Je ne suis pas étonnée…je comprends Tommy mais Oliver…. » Felicity essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et prit une profonde inspiration afin d'expliquer pourquoi elle était dans cet état. « Tu plaisantes ?! » Thea était sous le choc. « Comme ça ? »

« Oui….il m'a dit que tout était terminé entre nous. Que cela n'aurait jamais dû commencer, que peut-être il s'était même forcé à tomber amoureux de moi pour se sentir moins coupable… » Sa voix faiblit à cette dernière phrase. Thea la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux Fel, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère si amoureux et même s'il est vrai que votre histoire est atypique et que peu de personne peuvent comprendre je suis certaine d'une chose….il t'aime vraiment et pas parce qu'il t'a fait du mal. Il t'aime parce que tu le rends meilleur et heureux…..il veut juste te protéger…. » Felicity haussa les épaules et pleura à nouveau. « Il ne s'y prends pas de la bonne manière c'est tout. »

Felicity resta silencieuse et tenta de refouler son chagrin et sa peine, elle avait su qu'Oliver ne serait pas heureux de cet article seulement elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il mettrait fin à leur histoire si brutalement.

« Je vais aller me reposer un peu. » Elle se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle avait élu domicile dans celle d'Oliver, ayant l'impression ainsi d'être plus proche de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis certaine qu'il regrette déjà ses paroles. Tout va s'arranger Felicity… » Tenta de la rassurer Thea avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil. Felicity acquiesça et prit le chemin des escaliers le cœur lourd et pressée de s'effondrer sur son lit pour lâcher toute sa peine.

####

Il était encore très tôt mais Felicity était déjà debout. Elle avait passé sa soirée enfermée dans sa chambre, Moira avait bien tenté de la faire sortir et de parler, mais elle avait eu besoin de rester seule et de pleurer. Elle n'avait fait que ça d'ailleurs. Elle s'était endormie en plein milieu de la nuit épuisée d'avoir versé autant de larmes.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eut une grimace à voir ses yeux gonflés et ses cernes. Elle soupira et tenta de se donner meilleure mine. Elle s'habilla et descendit en silence dans le manoir encore endormi, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et la démarra bien décidée à confronter Oliver. Elle était arrivée à cette conclusion en se levant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser décider ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour elle.

Elle prit l'autoroute et accéda au centre ville en peu de temps. Elle se gara devant la boulangerie qu'Oliver adorait pour y prendre ses viennoiseries préférées. Elle fila ensuite au café de l'angle pas loin de chez eux et commanda aussi sa boisson favorite, elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle rigola intérieurement se disant qu'habituellement ils se réconciliaient avec une bière et une pizza mais au vu de l'heure un café et un croissant seraient plus appropriés.

C'est déterminée et un peu plus confiante qu'elle entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle salua le gardien de nuit et appuya sur le bouton attendant que l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Elle appuya nerveusement sur le bouton du dernier étage et se répéta mentalement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui dire. Elle devait y aller en douceur et tenter de le convaincre qu'il avait tort.

Elle soupira profondément avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive au dernier étage et elle en sortit un peu plus confiante encore. Elle s'avança vers les deux agents de police de nuit et sortit son trousseau de clé. À cette heure ci Oliver devait encore dormir et elle voulait lui faire la surprise.

« Désolé Madame mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. » Felicity se stoppa ne comprenant pas.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas à l'horaire habituelle… » Dit-elle nerveusement angoissée qu'on lui refuse l'accès. « …mais je suis sur la liste des visites. Je suis Felicity Smoak, en temps normal j'habite ici. » Dit-elle tout sourire. Elle vit l'homme jeter un œil sur le registre des visites et jeta un regard à son collègue en lui faisant un léger sourire.

« Non désolé Madame mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. » Répéta l'agent en la regardant sans aucune émotion. Felicity déglutit péniblement et se figea.

« Quoi…non regardez bien il doit y avoir une erreur. » Dit-elle nerveuse et cette fois-ci complètement angoissée. L'homme soupira mais regarda à nouveau et secoua la tête en retrouvant son regard. « C'est une blague ! » Finit-elle par dire agacée. Elle fit un pas en arrière et posa ses cafés et son sac de viennoiseries. Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac et chercha le numéro d'Oliver. « Bien évidemment ! » Lâcha-t-elle quand elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna.

« Madame vous ne pouvez pas…. » L'agent de police s'arrêta en croisant ses yeux noirs de colère. Il se décala et laissa plus de place à Felicity qui continuait de sonner.

« Oliver !? » Appela-t-elle à plusieurs reprises en tambourinant à la porte. « Ouvre cette porte Oliver ! » Tenta-t-elle plus d'une fois. Elle sonnait et frappait mais la porte restait close. « S'il te plaît…. » Plaida-t-elle au bout d'un moment se laissant gagner par la peine et le chagrin. « S'il te plaît Oliver…ouvre moi….on doit parler….ne fait pas ça….. » Elle posa son front contre la porte et ses paroles firent place aux sanglots au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'Oliver ne réagissait pas.

Ce dernier était adossé à la porte le cœur serré d'entendre les plaintes de Felicity. Malgré sa tristesse il était heureux de l'avoir faite enlever de sa liste de visite. Il savait qu'elle tenterait tout pour le revoir afin de le faire changer d'avis et il savait pertinemment qu'elle y arriverait. Il n'avait jamais pu vraiment lui résister, mais surtout il avait besoin d'elle et de son soutien à cet instant, mais il ne pouvait plus lui gâcher la vie comme il l'avait déjà fait.

####

« Oliver tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? » Thea posa un regard inquiet sur son frère et finit par attirer son attention.

« Non désolé…pas vraiment. » Répondit-il nerveusement. « Tu disais ? » Thea soupira et s'adossa à sa chaise. Elle savait ce qui le tracassait, il était éteint et complètement à côté de la plaque depuis une semaine.

« Pourquoi tu t'imposes ça ? » Demanda Thea. « Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime…laisse la être là pour toi Oliver. » Elle regarda son frère se lever et débarrasser leur table du petit déjeuner. Elle le suivit des yeux un moment sans rien dire, elle le voyait agité et nerveux tout comme Felicity d'ailleurs.

« Tu as eu Parker au téléphone pour finaliser le dossier de la semaine dernière ? Il devait nous envoyer un rapport manquant afin que…. »

« Oui il doit déjà être dans ta boîte mail. » Le coupa Thea en se levant afin de le rejoindre. « Oliver…. »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Claqua-t-il en regardant sa sœur déterminé à éviter cette conversation. « Je vais aller travailler…tu diras à maman que ce soir je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de la visite. » Thea se contenta d'hocher la tête et regarda son frère déserter la cuisine.

Oliver se posa sur son fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur comme tous les jours. Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois de son bureau et attendit que son écran s'allume. Il soupira nerveusement conscient qu'il venait encore une fois de repousser sa sœur qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider.

Il se leva de frustration incapable de rester en place plus longtemps et se posta à la fenêtre, par bonheur cette fenêtre donnait sur le jardin intérieur de l'immeuble et il n'avait pas vue sur les journalistes qui continuaient de camper devant chez lui malgré l'article qu'avait fait Felicity. Son cœur se serra rien qu'à penser à elle. Elle occupait toujours ses pensées à n'importe quel moment de la journée, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision pour elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la regretter.

Il repensa au lendemain de leur dispute, il entendait encore sa voix l'appeler à travers la porte et ses pleurs afin qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait failli flancher à ce moment là, il avait failli renoncer et la laisser entrer, mais il avait encore en tête ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui et il ne pouvait plus la laisser faire.

Son ordinateur sonna un bip lui indiquant un mail, il soupira et s'en approcha. Travailler l'aidait à moins penser, il s'assit et commença à étudier le dossier Parker.

« Tu as le dossier ? » Demanda Thea en entrant dans son bureau.

« Hum…oui merci. Bonne journée Thea. » Dit-il les yeux rivés à son écran. Thea soupira et prit place face à lui, elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'il daigne remarquer sa présence. « Ça ne marchera pas et tu le sais… » Finit-il par dire comprenant bien le manège de sa sœur.

« Si…la preuve tu me parles et surtout tu sais de quoi ou plutôt de qui je veux te parler… » Elle prit un ton victorieux qui agaça Oliver qui leva enfin les yeux vers elle. « Voilà…c'est beaucoup mieux. Oliver tu ne peux pas agir de cette façon avec Felicity, elle est la seule qui t'a toujours soutenu peu importe ce que tu as fait…tu ne peux pas la rayer de ta vie de cette façon et… »

« Tu as vu il y a une erreur dans le rapport ? » La coupa Oliver sans la regarder. « D'après ce que je lis Parker doit nous livrer les marchandises à Portland alors qu'il est noté Seattle….il y a eu un changement ? » Il posa enfin son regard sur sa sœur qui le fixait en colère. « Thea…. »

« Seattle….il y a eu un changement de dernier minute. » Thea répondit à sa question d'un ton froid et repris. « Elle est mal et tu sais que si elle ne t'a rien dit pour cette interview c'est justement pour…. »

« Merci je vais donc appeler Seattle pour… »

« Arrête Oliver ! » Cria presque Thea. « C'est agaçant d'avoir un monologue ! Cette fille t'aime et elle est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé ! Comment peux-tu la rejeter de cette façon !? » Elle se leva et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau de son frère. « Demande lui de venir, remets la sur la liste des visites, laisse la t'aider. Tu as autant besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de toi. » Plaida Thea d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Oliver regardait enfin sa sœur et tentait de ne pas se laisser gagner par cette tirade. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il avait tellement mal agit, il lui avait tellement fait de mal qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser approcher de nouveau même s'il en crevait d'envie.

« Je sais…. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. « J'ai besoin d'elle et elle me manque à chaque instant…. » Reconnu-t-il enfin en soupirant. « ….mais je ne peux pas faire ça Thea….elle a lâché son job pour moi, elle a fait une interview uniquement pour me dédouaner aux yeux de l'opinion publique….je lui ai complètement gâché la vie. C'est fini j'arrête de lui faire du mal. »

Thea le fixa et se redressa doucement elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire son frère, elle savait qu'il culpabilisait de tout ce qu'il avait fait à Felicity et de tout ce que cela avait entraîné.

« Si tu crois qu'en la rejetant tu lui rends service tu te trompes Oliver. Tu lui fais encore plus de mal….et le pire tu vous rends malheureux tous les deux. » Thea se redressa et croisa ses bras. « Tu le regretteras. » Elle fixa encore un instant son frère avant de quitter son bureau et son appartement en claquant la porte.

####

Donna sortit doucement de sa voiture, elle s'avança vers la porte et se figea un moment avant de sonner. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus posé un pied au manoir Queen. Elle avait été surprise du coup de téléphone de Moira, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis ce fameux soir où tout avait basculé et soudain elle eut peur que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à Felicity. Elle se doutait de la réaction d'Oliver à l'article qu'elle avait lu quelques jours plus tôt et se doutait que sa fille était au plus mal.

Elle finit par appuyer sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur Raisa qui l'accueillit avec son sourire chaleureux comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » Raisa s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et lui indiqua le chemin du salon. Donna la suivit et en pénétrant dans l'immense pièce elle tomba sur le regard de Moira qui l'attendait sagement. Raisa s'effaça sans rien dire et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules.

« Bonjour Donna. » Moira se leva et s'avança vers elle. « Je suis contente de vous revoir. » Dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux et sincère. « Oui je sais vous devez être surprise mais je le pense vraiment. » Eclaircit-elle quand elle vit l'étonnement sur son visage. « Je comprends votre démarche, vous avez voulu protéger votre fille, comme j'ai protégé mon fils, il a mal agit mais je recommencerai si c'était à refaire….comme vous le feriez pour Felicity. Seulement il ne s'agit plus de ça Donna…. » Moira soupira et l'entraîna sur le canapé pas très loin.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Donna se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait légitime d'avoir agi de cette façon avec Oliver savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait rendu sa fille malheureuse. Elle savait à quel point le jeune homme était important dans sa vie mais malgré tout elle avait été au bout guidée uniquement par sa colère.

Moira fit une grimace qui en dit long.

« Oliver a mis à un terme à leur histoire assez brutalement. Il l'a rayée de la liste de ses visites. Elle n'a plus aucun moyen de le voir ou d'entrer en contact avec lui. » Lui expliqua-t-elle en la fixant. « Il se pense mauvais pour elle et le fait qu'elle ait fait cette interview et qu'elle ait sacrifié son poste pour lui, le rend certain de sa décision….mais on sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas la bonne. »

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir dénoncé votre fils Moira. Si ce sont des excuses que vous attendez… »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que j'attends. » La coupa-t-elle assez vite. « Vous avez fait ce qu'il vous semblait juste pour votre fille, mais en ce moment elle est malheureuse et mon fils est dans le même état….. »

« Très bien dans ce cas que voulez-vous ? » Demanda Donna ne comprenant rien. Moira eut un léger sourire elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la mère de Felicity. Elle ne cachait pas qu'au départ elle n'avait pas vu d'un œil l'arrivée de cette femme extravagante dans cette famille, mais quand elle avait appris à la connaître, elle avait été conquise par la gentillesse et la ténacité de Donna qui avait élevé seule sa fille.

« Que vous montiez voir Felicity et que vous repreniez votre place à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas sa mère et je ne peux pas la consoler comme il le faut, vous seule avez cette place et ce rôle. » Donna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir sa fille, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Felicity la rejette. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez…..elle a besoin de vous et même si elle vous en veut elle sera heureuse de vous avoir à ses côtés. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine. » Murmura Donna en tamponnant ses yeux afin d'essuyer ses larmes. « J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait supplié de ne pas faire et elle me déteste. J'ai ruiné sa vie et….. » Elle éclata en sanglots. « ….je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

Moira eut le cœur serré de la voir si triste. Elle avait toujours admiré la relation fusionnelle que les deux femmes entretenait. Elle aussi était proche de ses enfants mais pas autant que pouvaient l'être Donna et Felicity, et elle devait avouer qu'à un certain moment elle avait été jalouse de ne pas partager autant de choses avec son fils et sa fille. Elle saisit la main de Donna et la serra afin d'attirer son regard.

« Je crois qu'elle a dépassé ce stade depuis un moment. » La rassura encore une fois Moira. « Elle a juste besoin de sa mère et d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Vous aurez tout le temps après pour discuter… » Donna acquiesça et se laissa entraîner par la mère d'Oliver qui l'emmena directement à la chambre de sa fille. « Ça va bien se passer. » Moira lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et la laissa devant la porte hésitante à frapper.

#

Felicity était couchée dans son lit allongée sur le côté, le regard dans le vide. Depuis sa dernière visite chez Oliver, elle n'avait plus bougé de sa chambre. Elle restée prostrée des heures durant à fixer son plafond ou à pleurer sur son histoire terminée. Elle gardait malgré tout toujours espoir que les choses s'arrangent et qu'il la laisse revenir mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle doutait.

Elle savait comment il fonctionnait et elle savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement dans le but de la protéger afin de lui donner une meilleure vie et un meilleur avenir. Seulement sa vie et son avenir c'était lui, sans Oliver sa vie n'avait aucun lieu d'être et d'un ennuie total. Elle en avait fait l'amère expérience durant deux ans et elle ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher de sa chambre et soupira rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille encore la sortir de son lit. Le seul qui pourrait y arriver n'était pas dans cette maison et ne voulait plus la voir. Elle entendit des voix étouffées et au bout d'un moment un timide coup frappé à sa porte.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et enfouie sa tête sous l'oreiller, elle ne voulait voir personne. Un autre coup fut porté et cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entendit des pas pénétrer dans sa chambre et s'approcher de son lit. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Thea je ne suis pas d'humeur… » Dit-elle sa bouche contre le matelas.

« Ce n'est pas Thea…. » Felicity se figea à cette voix qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre. Elle se retint de pleurer mais finalement elle laissa sortir ses émotions. Elle se releva d'un coup et tomba sur sa mère, les yeux humides et avec un air triste sur son visage.

« Maman… » Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Donna la regarda et ne retint plus ses larmes, elle prit place aux côtés de sa fille et l'accueillit dans ses bras en la serrant fort. Felicity éclata en sanglots à peine sa mère la serrait elle. Elles restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre à pleurer et à tenter de se consoler.

« Je suis désolée Felicity… » Réussit à dire Donna entre deux sanglots. « Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant…. » Felicity hochait la tête, elle le savait parfaitement. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu son malheur, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait vivre avec Oliver. « Je voulais qu'il soit puni mais pas...je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il….mettrait un terme à votre histoire. »

À ses mots, Felicity serra un peu plus fort sa mère. Donna lui murmurait des mots afin de la réconforter et finit par lui chanter la comptine qu'elle adorait quand elle était enfant. La blonde rigola doucement et se laissa porter par les paroles qui comme quand elle était enfant arrivaient à apaiser sa tristesse.

« Merci maman. » Felicity se redressa au bout d'un long moment et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère. Donna se recula un peu sur le lit et plongea dans les yeux rougis de sa fille. Elle posa tendrement une main sur sa joue afin d'effacer les dernières larmes qui résistaient sur ses cils.

« C'est à Moira que tu dois dire merci mon ange. C'est elle qui m'a appelée. » Donna haussa les épaules consciente que la situation était assez inhabituelle. Felicity sourit tristement.

« Les Queens sont des gens étonnants…. » Donna se contenta d'acquiescer et regarda sa fille avec tendresse. Ce genre de moment lui avait manqué. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité au sujet d'Oliver et de l'accident de Felicity, elle s'était focalisée sur ça et absolument plus sur sa fille et ses sentiments.

Elle avait voulu à tout prix faire payer Oliver pour ce qu'il lui avait fait malgré ses protestations, malgré qu'elle avait pu lui pardonner et malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait suppliée de ne pas le faire. Soudain elle réalisa et prit conscience qu'elle était la seule responsable de la situation de Felicity et de sa tristesse.

« Mon bébé….comment j'ai pu te mettre dans cette situation…. » Sa voix était lointaine et faible. Elle osait à peine regarder sa fille de peur d'y voir du dégoût ou bien de la colère.

« Maman…tu as fait ce que tu pensais bien. » La rassura Felicity d'une petite voix cassée au souvenir de sa dénonciation. « Tu as écouté ta conscience c'est tout…. » Donna regarda sa fille et caressa sa joue d'une main. Elle la savait capable de beaucoup de choses, elle l'avait élevée de cette façon. Toujours donner une chance aux gens et surtout une seconde chance, tout le monde avait droit à l'erreur.

« Je te demande pardon Felicity. » Finit-elle par dire. Elle se pinça les lèvres et poursuivit. « Je n'ai écouté que ma colère et mon dégoût. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai pensé à toi ou à Oliver ou aux conséquences qui allaient en découler….je voulais juste qu'il soit puni. » Elle soupira profondément et reprit. « Et finalement tu payes avec lui et vous êtes malheureux tous les deux. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. »

Felicity se redressa et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et laissa glisser son regard sur la pièce, la chambre d'Oliver qu'ils avaient partagée de rares fois. Sa présence était partout et cela la rassurait.

« Tu devais quand même bien te douter que cela allait créer des problèmes…. » Finit-elle par dire en fixant sa mère un peu moins chaleureusement. « Oliver n'est pas le monstre que tu aimes à décrire. Oui il a mal agi, oui il aurait dû se dénoncer, oui il aurait dû appeler les secours, oui il aurait dû me dire qui il était, oui il aurait dû faire toutes ces choses mais il ne les a pas faites…..est-ce que ça fait de lui une mauvaise personne ? Peut-être...mais il est tellement plus que ça maman…. »

Les deux femmes se fixaient et Donna comprenait parfaitement ce que sa fille voulait lui expliquer. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait tout fait afin que Felicity retrouve sa vie, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre heureuse et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait malgré son fauteuil et son handicap. Seulement quand elle avait appris la vérité elle n'avait plus vu que le monstre qu'il était et l'atrocité qu'il avait commise.

« Il est gentil, attachant, drôle, généreux….il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui, quand il aime il déplacerait des montagnes, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses proches….je sais que tu ne comprends pas comment je peux le défendre et l'aimer à la folie…mais c'est comme ça. Il est celui qu'il me faut….c'est_ mon homme_ et je le défendrai jusqu'au bout même si lui ne veut plus de moi… » La voix de Felicity faiblit à cette dernière phrase consciente que pour l'instant Oliver ne voulait plus la voir, peut-être même plus jamais. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait encore mais qu'il ne se sentait plus digne d'elle.

« Mon bébé…je suis tellement désolée. » Donna se rapprocha de sa fille et ouvrit ses bras afin qu'elle s'y réfugie. Felicity ne se fit pas prier et encercla sa mère dans les siens. Elle se laissa aller à sa peine et à sa douleur, depuis quelques temps c'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait. « Je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait….il doit bien y avoir un moyen. » Finit par dire Donna en se décollant de Felicity tout en cherchant ses yeux.

« Maman tu ne peux rien faire. La justice fait son travail et si on a de la chance Oliver ne fera pas de prison….il sera assigné à résidence pendant un bon moment. » Felicity était résignée et savait parfaitement que les prochains mois, voire les prochaines années seraient compliquées, à fortiori si Oliver persistait dans son idée de ne plus vouloir la voir du tout.

« Non de ce côté-là je ne peux rien faire….mais je peux aller lui parler et lui faire entendre raison. » Donna lui sourit tendrement et se leva d'un bond bien décidée à rendre au moins une partie de sa vie à sa fille. « Tu sais bien que rien ne résiste à une Smoak ma chérie. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la porte sous le sourire triste de Felicity qui doutait qu'Oliver accepte si facilement de revenir sur sa décision.

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le constater Oliver n'est pas revenu sur sa décision et Felicity est au plus mal. Donna réapparaît dans sa vie et tente ce qu'elle peut pour la consoler. ****Leur relation reste fragile et Donna comprends enfin son erreur...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**On se retrouve un peu plus tard dans la journée pour votre lecture quotidienne de "La vraie vie".**

**A bientôt pour la suite de cette fiction et n'oubliez pas #restezchezvous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me voici de retour sur cette fiction. **

**Avant toute chose merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi "la vraie vie" et à ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. Nina, Ally84, Dawntome, Clo et Karivarry Family merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps déposer une review. **

**Voici donc la suite de cette histoire, je vous avais laissé avec une Felicity ravagée par l'éloignement imposé par Oliver, une Donna prête à tout pour que sa fille retrouve un peu de sa vie et un Oliver aussi ravagé que notre jolie blonde. Donna va-t-elle réussir à voir Oliver et à lui faire entendre raison ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice Shinobu24, je t'embrasse fort et merci de tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi. **

* * *

Donna se dirigea vers le bureau de Quentin Lance. Elle connaissait bien le chemin pour l'emprunter assez souvent, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée de comment leur histoire avait commencé. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue du tout et elle devait admettre que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble sa vie allait mieux et qu'elle se sentait moins seule.

Quentin avait été présent pour elle depuis le début de ce combat afin que la vérité éclate sur l'accident de Felicity et elle avait apprécié son soutien, même s'il l'avait dissuadée à bon nombre de reprises de ne pas aller trop loin et de faire attention dans cette affaire au risque de perdre définitivement sa fille.

Il savait comment était Oliver Queen, mais il avait aussi vu une autre facette de lui durant cette affaire, et aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître il le croyait quand le jeune homme disait aimer follement Felicity. Cela n'enlevait en rien ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était certain que cela pèserait dans la balance à un moment donné.

« Salut… » Dit Donna en pénétrant lentement dans son bureau. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Comme à son habitude elle se posa sur ses genoux et encercla son cou. « Ça va ? »

Quentin la serra contre lui et posa un tendre baiser dans son cou. Il hocha la tête et se décala un peu pour trouver ses yeux.

« Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Felicity ? » Quentin savait l'appréhension et l'angoisse qui tenaillait sa compagne avant de se rendre au manoir ce matin. Il vit son visage se fendre d'un énorme sourire signe que tout s'était bien passé.

« Ça été….. » Dit-elle platement. « Moira a été…..adorable et Felicity…. » Soupira-t-elle. « …..elle est juste malheureuse et par ma faute. Et j'ai du mal à le supporter. » Elle fixa Quentin qui acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres. « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir dénoncé Oliver, que se soit bien clair, je regrette seulement d'avoir rendu ma fille malheureuse. Même s'il est responsable et qu'il est un type affreux pour ce qu'il lui a fait…..ils s'aiment….j'aurais du y penser avant. »

Donna se dégagea de l'étreinte de Quentin et se leva de frustration. Elle voulait réparer son erreur et tenter de faire retrouver à sa fille sa vie, en tout cas une partie de sa vie. Elle savait que concernant Oliver et la justice elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais elle pouvait agir afin de lui faire entendre raison concernant son histoire avec Felicity.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste Donna. Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi….essaie juste de réparer ce qu'il se passe entre Oliver et Felicity. » Lui suggéra Quentin en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

« Justement si je suis là c'est dans un but bien précis….je voudrai aller voir Oliver. » Elle regarda son compagnon qui ne fut pas si surpris que ça de sa demande, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour redonner à sa fille un semblant de vie normale. « Je ne peux pas en faire la demande au juge…mais je me disais qu'en tant qu'inspecteur de l'enquête tu pourrais peut-être trouver une solution pour me laisser voir Oliver…. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante en le fixant.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça ? » Donna hocha la tête de haut en bas. « Tu vas savoir te contenir et te retenir de lui dire des horreurs au visage ? » Elle haussa les épaules pas certaine de ça. « Chérie…. » Plaida Quentin.

« Je sais Quentin, je sais… » Donna fit quelques pas pour se détendre. « Je sais que si je vais le voir je vais devoir me contenir et me concentrer sur ma fille….et exclusivement sur elle. Seulement je ne peux pas te promettre de ne rien lui dire. »

Quentin regardait sa compagne avec un léger sourire, il adorait sa façon de voir les choses et son honnêteté à toute épreuve. Donna ne s'embarrassait jamais de faux semblants, elle allait toujours droit au but.

« Ok…je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » Soupira-t-il en la rejoignant. « La seule chose que tu dois me promettre c'est de ne pas en rajouter…..malgré ce que je pense de Queen il est réellement amoureux de Felicity et il a besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de lui. C'est ça que tu dois garder en tête. »

« Je sais chéri….et j'y vais dans ce but. » Donna pinça ses lèvres au souvenir de sa fille prostrée dans son lit, pleurant sur son amour perdu et sur sa vie brisée. « Je ne penserai qu'à Felicity. » Dit-elle avec conviction. Quentin acquiesça, il allait rendre cette rencontre possible.

####

Oliver lançait en l'air une balle de tennis et la rattrapait en soupirant. C'était devenu son activité favorite après le travail. Cela l'aidait à décompresser et à ne surtout pas penser à Felicity mais c'était souvent peine perdue, elle envahissait toutes ses pensées et encore plus depuis que sa sœur lui avait dit ses quatre vérités.

Il savait bien qu'il n'agissait pas de la bonne façon, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui gâcher la vie de cette façon. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée il l'avait privée de ses jambes et avait mis sa vie sans dessus dessous, certes elle marchait à nouveau mais elle avait été blessée de son mensonge et avait perdu en route son amitié avec Tommy et le travail pour lequel elle avait travaillé si dur.

Il mourait d'envie de lui parler, de la voir, de la toucher. Il voulait être certain qu'elle allait bien, enfin aussi bien que possible, parce qu'au souvenir de ses pleurs derrière la porte il se doutait qu'elle devait être malheureuse tout comme lui.

Ses visites quotidiennes étaient son seul oxygène et sa seule façon de ne pas devenir fou, mais depuis qu'il l'avait rayée de la liste des visites, ses journées s'égrenaient lentement et sans but réel, à part celui d'arriver au soir le plus vite possible pour aller se coucher et oublier pour quelques heures sa vie.

Il rata sa balle à la descente et la vit rouler sous le canapé. Il se leva en soupirant, même ça il était incapable de le faire bien pensa-t-il en se penchant afin de la ramasser. Il allait reprendre sa place quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Il visa sa montre surprit, il n'attendait personne avant deux bonnes heures.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et soupira avant d'ouvrir se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le voir et surtout qui le juge avait mis en plus sur sa liste.

« Donna ?! » Dit-il surpris de trouver la mère de Felicity devant lui. « Mais comment…. »

« Je sais que tu dois être surpris Oliver...mais il faut qu'on parle c'est important. » Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et pénétra dans cet appartement qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se dirigea directement vers le salon et remarqua de suite qu'Oliver passait ses journées ici à ne rien faire, le désordre en témoignait.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur malgré elle au souvenir de ce qu'était ce salon quand sa fille habitait ici. Cet appartement respirait la joie de vivre et l'amour que le couple se portait, mais à cet instant il semblait envahit de tristesse et de morosité.

« Comment êtes-vous entrée ? » Demanda Oliver en la rejoignant. « Je doute que le juge Newman vous ait autorisé à me rendre visite. » Dit-il ironiquement. Donna pouffa en se retournant vers lui, elle posa son sac sur le canapé et le fixa.

« Effectivement tu as raison, c'est Quentin Lance qui m'a permis de venir ici. » Oliver mit les mains dans ses poches et rigola doucement, il n'était pas étonné. Quentin le détestait et lui faire passer un moment avec la mère de la femme qu'il avait mutilée à vie ressemblait bien à ce qu'il était capable de faire.

« Ok…et quel est le but de votre visite ? Me dire en face que je suis un monstre ? Ce n'est pas la peine je le sais…. » Soupira-t-il blasé et agacé. Donna remarqua son air et sentit son cœur de mère se fendre, ce genre de réflexion n'était pas du tout le genre du Oliver qu'elle connaissait.

C'était lui qui avait toujours encouragé Felicity dans les pires moments, qu'il l'avait toujours soutenue même quand les choses paraissaient terminées et insurmontables, il n'avait jamais parlé de façon si négative et à cet instant elle réalisa qu'elle avait non seulement brisé la vie de sa fille mais aussi qu'elle avait brisé celle d'Oliver.

« Non…ce n'est pas pour ça, même si on sait tous les deux que ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. » Dit-elle en le fixant, elle soupira et se décida à lui dire le but de sa visite. « Si je suis là c'est pour Felicity…..elle va mal et tu lui manques. » Dit-elle d'une traite en surveillant ses réactions.

Elle vit de suite un intérêt non dissimulé dans son regard et cela lui donna un peu d'espoir pour la suite.

« Tu dois revenir sur ta décision et remettre Felicity sur ta liste de visiteurs. » Donna alla droit au but surprenant le jeune homme au passage. « Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait et c'est louable….mais ce n'est pas la bonne décision ni pour elle, ni pour toi. » Ajouta-t-elle en le fixant toujours.

Oliver sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à ces paroles qu'il avait malgré lui espéré entendre, seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elles viennent de Donna. Il croisa ses bras et chercha si elle était sérieuse. Il la fixa à son tour un instant et ne vit aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie.

« Je suppose que de venir ici me dire tout ça doit être difficile pour vous. » Dit-il quand même en sachant qu'il risquait de la froisser. Donna pinça ses lèvres et retint une remarque acide.

« Effectivement c'est difficile….mais j'ai fait de la peine à ma fille en te dénonçant. Je ne regrette rien Oliver….tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive seulement Felicity n'a pas à pâtir de ça. Elle a déjà assez subi. » Dit-elle durement en le fixant les yeux noirs de colère. « Mais elle ne peut vivre que si tu es dans sa vie, même si pour moi c'est inconcevable...je me dois de réparer mon erreur….alors je te le demande…..accepte de la revoir, excuse toi pour l'avoir éloignée et rends la à nouveau heureuse. » Plaida-t-elle presque.

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer à cette demande, il savait que Felicity devait être malheureuse mais il savait que si Donna faisait la démarche de venir le voir c'est que la situation était grave.

« Elle va si mal que ça ? » Osa-t-il demander. Donna hocha la tête et retint ses larmes ne voulant pas pleurer devant Oliver. « Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour son bien….elle a tellement perdu à cause de moi... » Souffla-t-il en portant son regard au sol. « Depuis que je la connais je ne suis capable que de lui faire du mal… » Dit-il tout bas.

Le silence s'étira un moment dans le salon de l'appartement. Oliver était plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs de son histoire avec Felicity, Donna le regardait peinée de le voir si triste lui aussi. Elle repensa à ce que Felicity lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, qu'effectivement il avait mal agit mais qu'il avait tout fait pour se rattraper et qu'il faisait toujours tout pour ceux qu'il aimait. Et il avait fait ce qu'il fallait afin que Felicity ait une vie meilleure et qu'elle méritait, elle ne pouvait le nier.

« Tu as tort Oliver….elle est heureuse avec toi. » Il releva la tête à cette phrase inattendue et plongea dans les yeux de Donna. « Tu lui as rendu ce que tu lui avais pris….même si je….même si j'ai beaucoup de mal...pour ça je te remercie….tu as su lui redonner vie quand elle en avait besoin…..ne la laisse pas sombrer à nouveau. » Donna se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son bras. « Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre….ces deux années loin de toi n'ont pas tarit son amour pour toi, bien au contraire….laisse la s'approcher. à nouveau...»

Oliver regarda un instant la mère de Felicity et finit par hocher la tête en fermant les yeux. Il allait tenter de réparer le mal qu'il avait pu faire à la jeune femme.

« Ok…je vais voir ce que j'ai pouvoir faire. » Dit-il tout bas. Donna finit par sourire et se dirigea vers son sac posé sur le canapé. « Merci…. » Dit-il avant qu'elle s'en aille.

« Je le fais pour ma fille…. » Répondit-elle sans se retourner. Oliver accusa le coup mais n'était pas surpris de cette réponse.

« Je sais…mais quelque part vous le faites aussi pour moi. Alors merci… » Elle hocha la tête et prit la porte laissant un Oliver submergé de bonheur mais aussi anxieux à l'idée de revoir Felicity.

####

Oliver serrait sa cravate nerveusement devant sa glace. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge l'empêchant un peu plus de respirer. Il s'observa encore un instant et enfila sa veste. Il vérifia qu'il n'oubliait rien et rigola nerveusement, il n'avait droit à rien. Pas de téléphone, pas de clefs d'appartement…rien.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Dans cinq minutes John allait sonner à sa porte et lui exposerait le programme de la journée. Il allait arriver au tribunal et serait enfermé dans une salle en attente du début de son procès. Il soupira bruyamment et alla en cuisine se faire un café. Il n'était pas certain que se soit la bonne chose à faire, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper, et boire un café lui semblait plus judicieux que de vider une bouteille de scotch.

Il prit sa tasse fumante et s'installa au bar de la cuisine en parcourant les nouvelles sur sa tablette. Il grimaça quand il se vit en première page du journal de la ville. Son procès était étalé et le journal avait choisi une photo de lui et de Felicity à un gala de charité il y a quelques années où elle était encore en fauteuil roulant. Il n'aurait pu choisir plus mauvaise photo pour lui mettre le moral à zéro.

Il ferma le site et poussa sa tablette sur le côté. Il but une gorgée de son café et pensa à Felicity, elle occupait toute sa tête depuis la visite de sa mère une semaine plus tôt. Il avait eu envie de se jeter sur le téléphone pour lui parler et lui demander pardon, mais dû à ses conditions il n'avait pas droit aux appels téléphoniques ou alors il fallait mettre en place toute une procédure qui durait des jours.

Il avait renoncé espérant la voir au tribunal et espérant pouvoir lui parler deux secondes. Même s'il savait que ce temps ne serait pas suffisant il espérait pouvoir lui demander pardon et tenter de réparer son erreur. Sa sœur l'avait assuré de la présence de Felicity aujourd'hui, mais tant qu'il ne la verrait pas devant lui il ne serait pas serein. Il vida sa tasse de café d'une traite et se leva en regardant l'heure à sa montre. Il eut un léger sourire quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et John l'appeler.

« Tu es prêt Oliver ? » Lui demanda ce dernier en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

« Plus que jamais….même si je doute d'une issue favorable. » Répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie. John le suivit et tenta de le rassurer.

« Je sais que tu doutes, mais on a solide dossier. Felicity ne porte pas plainte contre toi et en plus elle remarche grâce à toi, elle va témoigner en ta faveur…cela devrait nous aider à t'éviter la prison et à avoir un aménagement de peine pour le cas où. » Oliver espérait que son avocat disait vrai, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix de lui dire qu'il allait finalement payer pour avoir brisé la vie de Felicity.

####

Felicity pénétra nerveuse dans la salle d'audience. Elle suivit Moira et Thea qui n'avaient pas eu le droit de voir Oliver depuis son arrivée. Elles étaient placées juste derrière lui et attendaient patiemment son arrivée. La blonde jeta un regard sur la salle et constata avec bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisée aux journalistes.

« Ça va aller… » Moira lui serra un peu plus fort la main et s'attira son regard. « John est confiant et j'ai confiance en lui.. » Dit-elle rassurante avec un petit sourire. « Si tout va bien il sera libre bientôt…. »

Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle espérait que la mère d'Oliver disait vrai. Elle ne supporterait pas de le savoir enfermé pour un temps dans une prison où tout pouvait lui arriver. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle culpabilisait énormément.

La visite de sa mère lui avait fait du bien et depuis elles se parlaient régulièrement au téléphone, mais Donna n'avait jamais insinué qu'elle allait retirer sa plainte ou que finalement elle plaiderait en faveur d'Oliver. Felicity en était déçue et blessée mais avait fini par comprendre la position de sa mère et c'était un sujet qu'elles évitaient le plus possible.

« Je l'espère. » Finit par dire Felicity en soupirant son regard dans le vide comme souvent depuis un moment. Moira et Thea se regardèrent tristement devant la résignation de la jeune femme. Leurs regards furent attirés par un mouvement au fond de la salle et elles virent apparaître Oliver. Elle se levèrent de concert espérant pouvoir lui parler avant que Felicity ne recule d'un pas se souvenant qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

Oliver s'avançait vers sa place lentement cherchant sa famille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçu Felicity entourée de sa mère et de sa sœur. Son regard se focalisa sur elle et il ne la quitta plus des yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie foncer sur elle, passer la rambarde qui les séparait et la serrer contre lui en lui demandant pardon.

Il la vit faire un pas en arrière et son cœur se serra. Elle pensait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Si elle savait comme elle se trompait, il ne pensait qu'à elle et ne rêvait que d'elle. Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur et même s'il sentait sa mère et sa sœur impatientes de lui parler, lui ne voyait que Felicity.

Felicity sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Le regard d'Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était rentré dans la salle d'audience. Il était à présent devant elle et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, elle sentait sa respiration saccadée et difficile et à le voir ainsi, elle espérait que peut-être il changerait d'avis sur leur histoire.

« Salut… » Murmura-t-il toujours en la fixant oubliant ce qui les entourait et où ils étaient. Felicity sursauta légèrement qu'il s'adresse à elle seule et si tendrement.

« Salut... » Répondit-elle à son tour. Ils continuèrent à se fixer sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver ne fasse un geste et lui tende une main. Felicity la saisit et se sentit aussitôt tirée en avant et coller contre son torse puissant. Elle soupira de bonheur à se retrouver ainsi et entoura Oliver de ses bras. « Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment. Il hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot sa gorge étant trop serrée.

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Dit-il quand même en se reculant afin de croiser ses yeux. Il leva une main et la posa sur une de ses joues. « Je suis désolé…. » Felicity acquiesça en pinçant ses lèvres ne voulant pas pleurer ici devant tout le monde, mais elle sentit son cœur s'envoler de bonheur à ce simple _désolé._ Elle sentit une larme couler et de suite essuyée par le pouce d'Oliver. « Bébé…ne pleure pas… » Il la rapprocha à nouveau de lui et lui murmura tout un tas d'excuses dans son oreille.

Felicity écoutait et hochait la tête heureuse d'entendre toutes ces paroles réconfortantes et ces excuses pour le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui et il lui tardait qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Ils se décollèrent et réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette salle d'audience.

« Maman… » Il serra Moira contre lui suivit de Thea. « Ça va aller…John est confiant. » Dit-il en s'adressant à elles d'une voix sûre et posée. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et reprirent place sur le banc laissant à nouveau le couple seul.

Felicity n'avait pas lâché la main d'Oliver, bien trop peur qu'il ne disparaisse ou qu'il ne change d'avis subitement. Ces dernières semaines avaient été très difficiles pour elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre ce par quoi elle était passée.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Oliver d'une voix basse. Felicity haussa les épaules et plongea dans ses yeux.

« Mieux maintenant…..ne me fait plus jamais un truc pareil Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce mais claire. « Je n'y survivrai pas la prochaine fois. »

« Plus jamais…..promis… » Souffla-t-il en la tirant à nouveau vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Plus jamais…. » Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés sous les regards tendres et embués de leurs proches. « Tu m'as manqué…. » Souffla Oliver dans son oreille, à ces paroles Felicity resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Oliver…c'est l'heure. » John les sortit de leur bulle et fit un signe de tête vers le juge Newman qui venait de faire son entrée. « Tout va bien se passer…. » Le couple se regarda une dernière fois et Oliver prit place sur son fauteuil, il allait assister à son procès et dans quelques heures il serait fixé sur son sort.

Felicity lâcha à contre cœur la main d'Oliver ayant l'impression de le perdre encore une fois. Elle était angoissée de cette journée à venir, tout le monde lui disait que tout allait bien se passer et elle espérait qu'ils avaient raison. Seulement elle ne serait rassurée qu'une fois le procès terminé et Oliver fixé sur son sort.

* * *

**Oliver a compris son erreur et revient vers Felicity, le procès commence et même si Donna ne pardonne pas à Oliver elle fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il retourne vers sa fille...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos et avis et commentaires...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...et n'oubliez pas #restezchezvous...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici de retour pour la suite de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de la suivre, merci de vos lectures et de vos commentaires. Notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes. Tes questions auront des réponses au fil des chapitres et certaines dans celui ci. **

**Voici le 13ème chapitre avec le procès d'Oliver. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta dorée, merci de ta présence Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse très fort. **

* * *

« Diriez-vous qu'Oliver Queen était un garçon stable et sur qui on pouvait compter ? » Oliver écoutait le procureur disséquer sa vie depuis un bon moment à présent. Il regardait Kevin Miller, son ennemi juré quand il était au lycée, étaler leur relation conflictuelle qui lui avait souvent valut des heures de colle et des mises à pieds.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Kevin en pouffant tout en fixant Oliver. « Il était plutôt du genre impulsif et chien fou si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il posa son regard sur le juge Newman et accentua la fin de sa phrase. « Oliver ne s'embêtait jamais de ce qui pouvait le freiner…il fonçait et parfois les autres en payait le prix. »

Oliver le détestait, il l'avait toujours détesté et il se demandait comment à une époque il avait pu être un tant soit peu ami avec Kevin. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, à part peut-être une certaine facilité à descendre des bières. Il sentit une nausée l'envahir au souvenir du garçon qu'il avait pu être à une certaine époque.

« Donc vous n'êtes pas étonné qu'Oliver Queen soit responsable de l'accident de Melle Smoak ? » Le procureur posait la question pour la forme, Oliver savait très bien ce qu'allait répondre Kevin.

« Absolument pas ! » Dit-il en soupirant. « Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul accident dont il a été le responsable…seulement avec un nom comme le sien vous imaginez bien que les choses sont plus faciles et que quand on graisse les bonnes mains tout s'efface. »

Felicity bouillonnait de rage au portrait dressé par ce Kevin qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu une fois ou deux fois lors de sorties qu'ils avaient faites au début de leur histoire. Il n'avait jamais été agréable avec elle et avait toujours fait des sous entendus déplacés à son égard.

Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur Oliver et elle pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules et dans son corps. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne rêvait que de se lever et de lui donner une bonne droite, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre une fois.

Elle voulait s'approcher de lui et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule afin de lui apporter son soutien, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunement le droit de s'approcher et de le toucher. Elle pouvait seulement le regarder et espérer qu'il sente son regard et qu'il comprenne qu'elle le soutenait.

« Très bien. » Conclut le procureur avec un léger sourire en coin. « Je crois que j'ai toutes mes réponses. Le témoin est à vous Maître Diggle. » Il avait un air condescendant qui fit encore plus bouillir de rage Felicity. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa place et le vit se pencher vers son assistant content de lui.

John se leva et prit un petit moment pour relire ses notes. Il boutonna sa veste tranquillement avant de poser un regard fixe sur Kevin. Elle sentit de suite le jeune homme mal à l'aise face à ce regard perçant. Elle savait quel impact le regard de John pouvait avoir sur vous. C'était un homme droit et loyal et elle ne doutait pas que de voir Kevin dénigrer Oliver de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas.

« Monsieur Miller… » Commença-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. « Vous étiez…_ami_ avec Oliver à une époque ? » John avait posé une intonation diffèrente sur le mot ami. Kevin se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Très bien….donc en qualité _d'ami_….vous avez du passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et faire pas mal de sorties ? » John marchait de long en large les mains dans les poches tentant d'instaurer un climat de confiance.

« Tout à fait….on était pas hyper proches mais il nous est arrivé de sortir pas mal de fois ensembles. » Confirma Kevin sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de donner le bâton pour se faire battre. « Oliver avait toujours de bonnes adresses pour faire la fête et il n'était pas radin pour en faire profiter les autres. » Confirma-t-il à nouveau.

John leva son regard vers lui et pouffa doucement, heureux de l'avoir amené où il voulait. Il laissa le silence s'installer un moment voulant que tout le monde comprenne bien les paroles de Kevin.

« Vous admettez donc avoir profité des largesses de Monsieur Queen et par extension de sa protection lorsque les choses tournaient mal ? » John vit Kevin blanchir d'un coup et poursuivit. « Comme cette fois où c'est vous qui conduisiez l'Aston Martin de la famille Queen et que par inadvertance vous avez frôlé toute une rangée de voiture en centre ville….vous étiez tellement saoule que vous êtes passé proche du coma éthylique…. »

« Ça ne c'est pas passé…. » John ne le laissa pas terminer et se dirigea vers sa table pour saisir un dossier.

« Il est noté dans le rapport du médecin qui vous a examiné, que vous avez eu une chance folle d'être amené à l'hôpital rapidement et que sans l'intervention de la famille Queen vous seriez probablement mort ou alors vivant mais avec de graves séquelles….quand au rapport de Police, vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'en existe pas et que la famille Queen est intervenue pour étouffer l'affaire. »

« Objection ! » S'écria le procureur en colère que Diggle décrédibilise son témoin à charge. Le juge Newman le regarda et secoua la tête. « Votre honneur cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire qui nous occupe. » Tenta-t-il sans y croire.

« Monsieur le juge au contraire. Je démontre ici que ce que dénonce Monsieur Miller concernant Monsieur Queen le concerne également. Je veux simplement démontrer que le témoin de l'accusation n'est pas irréprochable et qu'il a profité des relations de la famille Queen à un moment donné… »

« Objection rejetée ! » Finit par dire le juge Newman après un moment de réflexion. « Poursuivez Maître Diggle. » Ce dernier retint un léger sourire et poursuivit ses questions.

« Merci votre honneur…donc Monsieur Miller si je vous suis bien...vous dénoncer la moralité d'Oliver Queen alors que vous-même avez bénéficié de ses relations à un moment donné. » Kevin était sans voix et cherchait désespérément un soutient dans le regard du procureur qui haussa les épaules et le laissa se débrouiller seul. « Et bien évidement je passe sous silence toutes les fois où Oliver vous a aussi sauvé la mise lors de virées nocturnes dans les couloirs du lycée…je continue ou ça suffit ? » Demanda John ironiquement.

« J'ai peut-être bénéficié de ses relations mais moi je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un sur le bord de la route à moitié mort ! » S'écria le jeune homme prit à la gorge. « Oliver est un danger pour la société et ce qu'il a fait est inacceptable ! » Cria Kevin dans la salle d'audience en se levant de son fauteuil. « Il doit payer ! »

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds de surprise et ne comprenant pas un tel comportement. Quand il comprit qu'il s'était emporté il se rassit doucement sans rien dire de plus et baissa la tête. Diggle s'approcha de lui et le fixa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça….Oliver paye tous les jours depuis 4 ans pour ce qu'il a fait à Melle Smoak. » Dit-il d'une voix claire afin que tout le monde entende. « Il n'est pas un jour où il ne regrette pas son geste….mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider. » Kevin ne bougeait pas et au bout d'un moment le juge Newman le libéra de sa place et le fit quitter la salle.

Felicity avait suivit tout cet échange le cœur serré pour Oliver, elle était heureuse que John ait remis les choses à leur place en intervenant et en le reprenant. Oliver payait depuis le premier jour et si même elle ne lui en voulait plus, ce n'était pas aux autres de donner leur avis. Sa mère et Tommy lui suffisaient.

Elle remarqua Oliver bouger légèrement sur son siège et se tourner un peu vers elle. Elle se pencha et trouva son regard triste et inquiet, elle lui fit un léger sourire et l'encouragea d'un clin d'œil. Oliver lui répondit par un sourire à son tour et se retourna lentement à l'arrivée de John. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et lui murmura que les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens.

Elle sentit la main de Moira et de Thea serrer les siennes et se sentit tout à coup mieux et confiante. Si John était satisfait, elle devait l'être aussi. Elle bougea un peu sur le banc et se pencha vers le fond de la salle où elle découvrit sa mère, Donna lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Felicity y répondit mais se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise de la savoir présente.

Pour être honnête elle ne s'était jamais posée la question sur sa présence au procès, et à présent avec son témoignage qui approchait elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle allait plaider la cause d'Oliver et donner sa version des faits, et savoir que sa mère qui était responsable de ce cauchemar soit dans la salle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir que son nom fut appelé à la barre.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea la tête droite et fière à la place qui lui était réservée. Elle s'installa et chercha de suite du regard Oliver, il semblait serein et si elle osait elle pourrait presque voir un petit air de fierté sur son visage. Elle ne quitta pas ses yeux rassurants et dû se faire violence quand John s'adressa à elle.

Il commença par raconter son histoire et elle se contenta de répondre rapidement aux questions posées. John ensuite se focalisa sur l'accident et ses conséquences et Felicity commença alors à raconter son réveil et la nouvelle qui l'avait accompagné. Elle ne cachait rien de sa colère ou de sa tristesse, elle voulait que l'audience et le juge comprenne qu'elle n'avait rien pardonné facilement à Oliver, qu'elle avait été traumatisée et qu'elle avait souffert de cet accident.

« Voulez-vous nous raconter votre rencontre avec Oliver ? » Demanda Diggle doucement. Felicity acquiesça et se perdit dans ses souvenirs avant de commencer à raconter comment Oliver était entré dans sa vie et à quel point elle l'avait repoussé. Elle avait repris le tableau peu flatteur dépeint par Kevin un peu plus tôt et avait expliqué qu'elle savait qui était Oliver Queen à l'époque.

« Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. « Du moins ce que je connaissais de lui ne me donnais pas envie de le connaître et de l'apprécier….mais il a su trouver le moyen que je m'intéresse à lui et j'ai découvert une autre personne, très loin de celle que l'on décrivait à l'époque et que l'on décrit encore. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui très vite après avoir vu son vrai visage…et même si j'ai longtemps lutté contre ça, j'ai fini par capituler. »

« Comment avez-vous réagi en apprenant que cet homme que vous connaissiez et que vous aimiez était le même que celui qui avait brisé votre vie ? » Demanda John content de sa façon de présenter les choses au tribunal. Felicity n'avait pas voulu être préparée pour cet interrogatoire. Elle voulait paraître sincère et surtout parler avec son cœur.

« Mon monde et ma vie se sont écroulés… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment perdue dans ses pensées. « Je….j'avais du mal à concevoir que _mon homme_ était le même que celui qui avait failli me tuer. » Elle posa ses yeux sur Oliver. « Sur le moment je l'ai détesté….très fort. » Elle baissa son regard gênée de dévoiler ce sentiment pour la première fois à tout le monde.

« C'est normal Felicity….c'était une sacré nouvelle et votre réaction était plus que légitime. » Voulait la rassurer John. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se perde dans ses souvenirs et ses sentiments et qu'elle perde le fil de ses pensées. Pour l'instant elle s'en sortait à merveille. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

Felicity pouffa légèrement et remonta ses yeux vers ceux de l'avocat, elle le fixa avec un léger sourire.

« Mon amour pour lui qui est plus grand que ma colère et ma peine. » Dit-elle franchement et sans hésitation. « Oliver est peut-être celui qui m'a mise dans un fauteuil mais il est aussi celui qui m'en a sorti….il a travaillé comme un damné pour mettre au point cette puce qui me permets de marcher à nouveau et de vivre ma vie comme tout le monde. Il a réparé son erreur. » Finit-elle en le fixant à nouveau.

Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle, ce qu'elle était entrain de faire était la preuve ultime de son amour pour lui. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais pas à ce point, à cet instant elle le disait au monde entier et défiait quiconque de lui faire la morale.

« Le témoin est à vous Maître. » John n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il savait à présent que le procureur allait titiller Felicity mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait savoir se défendre.

Felicity posa son regard sur le procureur et le vit s'inspirer de ses notes avant de la fixer à son tour. Il s'avança lentement vers elle son regard toujours dans le sien. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et lui fit un sourire qu'elle qualifierait de sincère.

« J'imagine que d'évoquer votre accident et votre histoire avec Monsieur Queen est éprouvant. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Ce n'est pas simple en effet….mais il faut que tout le monde comprenne et sache qui est vraiment Oliver. » Felicity répondit calmement et se méfiait de cet air compatissant qu'il avait. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire et poursuivit.

« Melle Smoak…..vous dites avoir détesté Monsieur Queen. Et tout le monde ici comprends aisément pourquoi….on peut comprendre le sentiment de trahison que vous avez du ressentir quand vous avez découvert que celui qui venait de vous demander en mariage était le même homme qui vous avait laissé pour morte sur le bitume….tout le monde aurait réagi de la même façon. »

Felicity plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas où cette réflexion allait les mener.

« C'est vrai Monsieur Queen vous a courtisé durant un moment avant que vous ne succombiez et ensuite il a tout fait pour vous faciliter la vie. Il vous a créé une puce afin que vous puissiez marcher à nouveau, il a fait de votre vie un vrai conte de fée en vous donnant un style de vie auquel vous n'auriez jamais pu prétendre avant….en somme il a tout fait afin que si un jour vous découvriez la vérité vous ne puissiez pas lui en vouloir vraiment. »

Felicity rigola amèrement, voilà où il voulait en venir. Il voulait faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle était une femme intéressée.

« Je suis peut-être blonde…mais pas ce genre de blonde. » Répondit-elle ironiquement en fixant le procureur. « Je n'ai jamais attendu qu'un homme m'offre une vie de rêve et ce n'est certainement pas pour cette raison que je soutiens Oliver. » Eclaircit-elle légèrement en colère. « J'ai fais des études supérieures et j'ai décroché mon diplôme en un temps record sans compter que j'ai décroché un job à peine sortie du MIT….je n'ai pas besoin de la famille Queen pour subvenir à mes besoins. » Felicity le fixa un peu plus durement à son insinuation.

« Un emploi que vous avez laissé tomber pour avoir soutenu Mr Queen dans un article qui a fait grand bruit d'ailleurs….pourtant Tommy Merlyn est votre ami et celui d'Oliver…..il aurait pu comprendre. » Le procureur la fixa avec un sourire en coin. « Sauf si bien évidemment vos rapports sont autres qu'amicaux…. »

« Objection ! » John n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que venait de prendre cet interrogatoire. « Cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre affaire votre honneur ! Et Monsieur le procureur porte des spéculations infondées ! »

Le juge Newman regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et porta ses yeux sur Felicity qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment déstabilisée par la question. Il aimait beaucoup l'aplomb de cette jeune femme et devait avouer qu'elle forçait l'admiration. Il en avait vu défiler au cours de sa carrière et il pouvait dire à l'instant où les témoins s'approchaient s'il allait pouvoir leur faire confiance. Et quand il avait vu Felicity d'avancer si fière, il avait su qu'elle dirait la vérité et que rien ne pourrait l'ébranler.

« Répondez à la question Melle Smoak. » Finit-il par dire. « Objection rejetée Maître Diggle. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme et attendit sa réponse.

« Effectivement nous sommes amis depuis mon accident…..mais en aucun cas nous ne sommes plus que des amis. » Affirma-t-elle. « Je suis amoureuse d'Oliver et si rien n'avait été révélé nous serions mariés à l'heure qu'il est…..Tommy et moi ne sommes que de bons amis qui avons eu une divergence d'opinion c'est tout. »

Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre et raconter à tout le monde qu'elle avait rejeté Tommy et qu'il lui en voulait. Elle savait que tout allait être étalé dans les journaux et personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Les spéculations allaient déjà bon train.

« Très bien si vous le dites…. » Poursuivit le procureur. « Vous êtes amis….et du côté de votre mère, comment se passent les choses ? »

« Objection votre honneur ! » S'insurgea une nouvelle fois Diggle. « C'est Melle Smoak qui est à la barre, on ne peut pas spéculer sur l'opinion de toute la ville. »

« Votre honneur je veux simplement connaître l'état d'esprit des proches de Melle Smoak, rien de plus. » Insista le procureur en fixant le juge Newman.

« Dans ce cas interrogez directement les témoins Maître. » Répondit le juge intransigeant. « Une autre question…. » Le procureur secoua la tête.

« Non plus aucune question…mais peut-être que Melle Smoak a quelque chose à ajouter ? » Dit-il surprenant tout le monde. Felicity le regarda surprise et posa ses yeux sur John Diggle, qui lui fit un signe de tête que si elle voulait parler elle le pouvait.

« Effectivement…. » Commença-t-elle tout bas. Elle se redressa et toussota afin de s'éclaircir la voix. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tritura ses doigts un moment avant de trouver le courage de se lancer. « Je sais…..je sais que personne ne comprends comment je peux aimer et défendre Oliver…..j'en ai conscience. » Elle fixa dans les yeux le procureur, le juge Newman et sa mère les uns après les autres. « ….et je ne demande à personne de comprendre. Pour être honnête si je n'étais pas dans cette situation je crois que je ne pourrais pas comprendre non plus, seulement c'est comme ça. »

Elle fit une pause un petit moment pour rassembler ses idées et calmer le tremblement de sa voix. Elle finit par relever les yeux et les plonger dans ceux d'Oliver.

« Oliver a fait une chose impardonnable….mais il m'a redonné vie et m'a montré ses meilleurs côtés. Je ne lui en veux plus et je l'aime infiniment. » Elle se tourna vers le juge Newman et s'adressa directement à lui. « Je ne vous demande pas de le relaxer purement et simplement….mais je pense qu'Oliver à assez payé et qu'il paiera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est amplement suffisant….il a changé et n'est plus ce garçon irresponsable. Donnez lui sa chance de le prouver au monde entier. »

Le juge l'écoutait attentivement et il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Oliver Queen était plus calme et posé, cela faisait un moment que ses frasques n'étaient plus étalées à la une des journaux du pays et il reconnaissait que s'il le regardait il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette jeune femme.

« Je t'aime Oliver…..et tu sais que je suis sincère. On va sortir mon amour je te le jure. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en essuyant une larme. Oliver ne retint pas les siennes et lui murmura un _Je t'aime_ en la regardant amoureusement.

Le silence se fit un moment avant que Felicity ne soit autorisée à quitter sa place et à rejoindre Moira et Thea qui tentaient de masquer leurs larmes. Felicity jeta un œil du côté de sa mère et la vit elle aussi avec la larme à l'œil. Elle repris sa place entre les deux femmes Queen et sentit leurs mains s'enrouler dans les siennes. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, les cartes n'étaient plus entre ses mains.

####

Oliver faisait les cents pas dans la salle qui lui était dédiée. Il repensait à cette journée où il avait vu défilé le pire et le meilleur. Son visage s'éclaira d'un tendre sourire à penser au discours de Felicity, il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur lui où sur leur histoire. Elle confirmait juste à tout le monde ce qu'elle lui disait depuis des mois, qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout et que cela ne changerait pas. Il devait l'accepter à son tour et ne plus culpabiliser de l'aimer comme il le faisait.

« Je pense que Felicity a marqué un grand coup. » Diggle le sortit de ses pensées et Oliver arrêta de s'agiter. « C'est une femme surprenante… »

« Je sais…elle est….. » Oliver soupira ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. « ….elle est juste…incroyable. Et je ne mérite autant venant d'elle. » John le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je sais que tu penses le contraire….mais tu as le droit d'avoir une femme qui t'aime comme ça. » Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. « Ce que tu as fait avant ne défini pas qui tu es….c'est ce que tu fais maintenant qui compte. Laisse la faire et laisse la t'aimer Oliver. Vous êtes misérables l'un sans l'autre. » Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui fit un regard de circonstance. Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant d'être dérangés par un coup à la porte.

« Le juge est presque prêt à rendre son verdict. Mais il a une exigence avant...» L'huissier s'approcha de Diggle et Oliver sentit une profonde angoisse prendre possession de lui n'étant pas certain que cette exigence soit une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

* * *

**Voici pour le procès qui n'est pas vraiment terminé au vu de cette fin. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec ****impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**A bientôt pour la suite, nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire avec encore 3 chapitres...**

**N'oubliez pas #restezchezvous...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre. Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. **

**Dawtome : Merci de ton commentaire. La réponse à ta question de suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Toutes tes questions ont des réponses dans cette suite. **

**Ally84 : Merci beaucoup. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Guest : Merci, voici la suite. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Voici ce 14ème chapitre avec l'exigence du Juge Newman. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée, merci de tous tes conseils et de ton temps passé à me lire. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Le juge Newman pénétra dans la salle d'audience sous le regard de tout le monde. Il était habitué à être observé de la sorte et savait que les gens présents attendaient avec impatience son verdict. Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait au rythme des procès et des mises en détention des individus les plus dangereux.

Seulement l'affaire qui l'occupait était différente et très spéciale. Il avait déjà instruit des cas particuliers, mais celui-ci avait une place particulière pour une simple raison, il concernait le cas du fils Queen. Et même s'il était réputé pour son intransigeance et sa fermeté il ne pouvait ignorer ce détail.

Il avait été touché malgré tout de cette histoire d'amour atypique et surtout de la force de caractère de Felicity Smoak. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une jeune femme aussi forte et aussi compatissante, même avec celui qui avait brisé sa vie. Et cela avait éveillé sa curiosité et par la même occasion son jugement sur Oliver Queen.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et attendit que tout le monde prenne place pour prendre la parole. Il fixa tour à tour Felicity puis Oliver et son regard s'attarda sur ce dernier.

« Monsieur Queen….avant de rendre ma décision je voudrais vous entendre...ainsi que Mme Smoak. » Dit-il d'une voix forte surprenant au passage l'assistance qui s'agita face à cette réflexion. « Je vais rendre mon verdict, mais avant j'aimerai bien vous entendre et avoir votre version et celle de la mère de la jeune femme que vous avez renversée…. »

Oliver fut surpris et resta un court instant sans savoir quoi faire, c'est quand il sentit John lui donner un coup d'épaule qu'il se leva et s'avança vers la barre des témoins. Il prit place et chercha des yeux Felicity qui l'encouragea d'un léger sourire.

« Je vous écoute Monsieur Queen. » Dit le juge Newman en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Oliver hocha la tête et chercha le meilleur moyen de commencer à raconter sa vie et son histoire. Il s'éclaircit la voix et fixa le juge dans les yeux.

« J'ai été un garçon horrible durant de nombreuses années. » Commença Oliver pas vraiment fier de lui. « J'étais un chien fou qui faisait n'importe quoi et qui profitait de son statut de fils de…. » Dit-il en soupirant. « Ça m'a ouvert pas mal de porte et j'en ai fait profité pas mal de monde. J'étais entouré de gens qui ne voyait en moi que le gars sympa qui leur faisait vivre des trucs de dingues….jusqu'à cette nuit où tout a changé. »

Oliver porta son regard sur Felicity et la fixa tristement. Il la regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux et de poursuivre.

« J'avais bu et comme toujours j'ai fait le malin me prenant pour un coureur automobile.. » Pouffa-t-il en se moquant de lui. « Je n'ai pas vu Felicity traverser…..je n'ai rien vu…. » Sa voix se brisa au souvenir de l'impact et du bruit qui le poursuivait encore. « Je l'ai vue…étendue sur le bitume…j'ai paniqué et je suis rentré chez moi…. »

Le juge Newman écoutait attentivement ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers la presse et ses frasques se confier. Il tentait de ne pas se laisser atteindre par son ton mais il reconnaissait qu'Oliver était touchant.

« Quand…..quand j'ai appris que la personne que j'avais renversée était vivante, je suis allé à l'hôpital et j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à errer dans les couloirs espérant avoir des nouvelles. » Dit-il en regardant Felicity, il ne lui avait jamais confié ce détail. « Et quand j'ai appris ce que je lui avais fait….je n'ai plus pensé qu'à ça…. »

Felicity essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, elle ne voulait pas flancher mais se replonger à cette époque et surtout voir Oliver dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait cru que tout ça était derrière eux mais à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient son accident ils finissaient dans le même état.

« ….il fallait que je la vois et que sache comment elle allait. » Dit-il ses yeux plongés toujours dans ceux de la blonde. « Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant où elle m'a envoyé balader….je n'ai jamais eu d'arrière pensée….on est juste tombé amoureux comme des millions de personnes….. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle chacun ses yeux fixés sur Oliver qui se confiait. Chacun avait son opinion sur la question, mais le voir si sincère et si triste ne pouvait qu'émouvoir la salle entière.

« Est-ce que vous regrettez votre geste ? » Demanda le juge au bout d'un long moment. Oliver quitta Felicity des yeux et trouva le regard du juge.

« Oui…je regrette d'avoir été un idiot finit à cette époque et je regrette d'avoir fait autant de mal à autant de personnes. J'ai brisé les rêves de Felicity et mit un coup d'arrêt à sa vie….mais jamais je ne pourrais regretter de l'avoir rencontrée. » Dit-il d'une voix serrée d'émotions. « La connaître a transformé ma vie et lui a donné un sens….c'est égoïste sans aucun doute...mais sans cet accident je serais toujours ce gosse de riches irresponsable qui va d'une soirée à une autre. »

Felicity pleurait franchement cette fois ci, écouter Oliver mettre des mots sur leur histoire et ses sentiments pendant cette période difficile était troublant. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient et que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était puissant, mais pas à ce point. Leur amour avait tout balayé sur son passage même la morale et la bonne conscience.

« Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis à présent mon ange….et si pour ça je dois payer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, peu importe…..ça en valait la peine. » À ces paroles Felicity éclata en sanglots et lui murmura un _je t'aime_.

Le juge Newman avait écouté et observé les réactions d'Oliver tout au long de cet échange et il devait admettre que ce couple était certes atypique mais surtout qu'il s'aimait à la folie. Il n'avait pas compris comment une jeune femme aussi intelligente avait pu tomber dans les filets d'un homme comme Oliver Queen mais l'écouter et à entendre Felicity en parler il comprenait. Elle avait été son salut, même si leur rencontre avait été plus que bizarre.

« Très bien Monsieur Queen….vous pouvez regagner votre place. » Oliver s'exécuta sans rien dire et retrouva sa place aux côtés de John. Il jeta un œil discret vers Felicity qui séchait ses larmes et qui lui fit un léger sourire en croisant ses yeux. Il soupira et fixa le juge. « A présent...Madame Smoak..si vous voulez bien vous avancer. »

Donna se leva et s'exécuta sans rien dire. Elle était nerveuse, le procureur avait voulu la faire témoigner mais elle avait tout bonnement refusé. Elle n'avait pas pu retirer sa plainte mais elle pouvait au moins ne pas enfoncer le clou en témoignant contre Oliver.

« Madame Smoak, c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de la plainte contre Monsieur Queen et donc de ce procès. » Donna hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot. Son regard chercha Felicity et quand elle le trouva elle s'en voulu encore plus de l'avoir mise dans cette position. « Répondez à la question s'il vous plait. » Dit le juge Newman un peu durement.

« Oui c'est moi. » Réussit-elle à dire d'une voix enrouée. Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle et le juge dû calmer un peu les esprits. Quand le silence revint il porta à nouveau son attention sur Donna et poursuivit ses questions.

« Très bien...Madame Smoak, j'aimerais bien que vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous avez appris la vérité concernant Oliver Queen. » Donna prit une profonde inspiration, elle était au pied du mur et devait enfin assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver et commença.

« Je l'ai détesté...il avait fait de la vie de ma fille un enfer, avait mis un coup d'arrêt à la vie qu'elle avait, à sa joie de vivre...il avait tout gâché. » Dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion. « Pourtant c'est moi qui avait poussé ma fille à lui donner une chance. Pas que j'aimais particulièrement qui il était à l'époque...mais il me faisait de la peine...et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il aimait Felicity. » Avoua-t-elle en surprenant tout le monde. « Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour elle, pas une seule seconde. » Dit-elle en portant sur son regard sur le juge Newman.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi le dénoncer ? » Donna eut un petit rictus, voilà la question qu'elle redoutait tant et la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu témoigner.

« Il devait être puni pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à ma petite fille. » Répondit-elle quand même. « Je ne regrette pas ma démarche...je regrette qu'à cause de moi ma fille est souffert de l'éloignement d'Oliver. » Eclaircit-elle en fixant Felicity à présent. Elle la regarda un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le juge. « Mais mérite-t-il pour autant d'être trainé dans la boue et la prison ?...Je ne pense pas. Il a rendu sa vie à ma fille...et je pense qu'il paye tous les jours ce qu'il a fait. » Donna fit une pause et posa son regard sur Oliver. « C'est amplement suffisant pour moi. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Donna baissa la tête, elle venait de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir afin d'éviter le prison à Oliver, elle espérait que le verdict serait clément, sachant parfaitement ce que Felicity allait endurer dans le cas contraire. Le juge Newman lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa place en la remerciant de sa sincérité et il prit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Oliver attendait angoissé le verdict en sentant le regard de Felicity sur lui qui venait de remercier sa mère d'un tendre sourire à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Monsieur Queen je vous remercie de vous être livré et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de sincérité et de profondeur. Je suis désolé si je vais paraître dur…mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que vous dégagez…. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent et Oliver hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec le portrait peint. « Et même si cela ne change pas ma décision et mon verdict….je suis heureux d'avoir pu découvrir autre chose que ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui. »

Le juge fit une pause, chaussa ses lunettes et relu ses notes. Il soupira et enleva ses lunettes comme un automatisme, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et au verdict qui allait en sortir.

« Monsieur Queen….votre acte en laissant Melle Smoak mourante sur la route est inqualifiable et tout ce qui en a découlé est votre responsabilité. Son handicap, ses années de souffrance et de doute….seulement je ne peux nier que vous avez tout fait afin qu'elle puisse retrouver sa vie d'avant…..votre situation est atypique et compliquée et je ne peux écarter le fait que Felicity Smoak soit votre compagne….aussi j'ai décidé de vous donner une mise à l'épreuve de trois ans. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous, aucune arrestation…..pas de vague, sinon c'est la case prison Monsieur Queen.»

Felicity ferma les yeux laissant les larmes couler et se pencha afin de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver qui la saisit de suite pour la serrer. Le cauchemar était derrière eux.

##

La sortie du tribunal fut une épreuve avec la presse présente voulant avoir les premiers mots d'Oliver, les gens qui trouvaient cette décision inadmissible et que le nom des Queens avait encore une fois servit l'enfant terrible de Starling. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que la famille se retrouva au manoir et qu'Oliver put enfin serrer sa mère et sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as manqué Oliver… » Dit sa mère d'une voix douce dans son cou. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin parmi nous. » Oliver hocha la tête et repoussa tendrement sa mère afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi maman….je suis heureux de vous retrouver….toutes les deux. » Dit-il en cherchant sa sœur d'une main qu'il attrapa afin de la serrer contre lui. « Je n'aurai jamais penser dire un truc pareil….mais j'adore le juge Newman. » Les trois rigolèrent doucement avant de se serrer à nouveau les uns contre les autres sous les tendres regards de John et de Felicity qui étaient restés en retrait.

Felicity pénétra d'un pas léger dans la chambre d'Oliver et le trouva posté à la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et l'observa un instant heureuse de le voir à nouveau ici. Elle croisa les bras et le détailla, il avait les traits tirés et elle se doutait qu'il allait mettre du temps avant de se remettre de ce qu'il avait enduré.

Sa mère n'y avait pas été de main morte et elle savait que de supporter le regard des autres sur ce qu'il lui avait fait allait lui peser. Elle s'avança doucement et fit un peu de bruit afin de lui annoncer sa présence. Oliver bougea légèrement au pas de Felicity se rapprochant de lui. Il sentit sa main se poser dans son dos et le caresser tendrement.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Oliver soupira et hocha la tête sans répondre. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et chercha ses yeux. « Comme tu peux le constater j'ai investi ta chambre. » Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement, Oliver la suivit et rigola à son tour. Il s'arrêta subitement et la fixa intensément.

« Merci… » Dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire. « Pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui…je crois que sans toi je ne serai pas ici… » Felicity ne répondit rien et leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Oliver accentua le geste en inclinant sa tête, il chercha sa taille de ses mains et la rapprocha de lui pour poser son front contre le sien. « Je t'aime… »

Felicity posa son autre main sur son visage et le releva un peu pour tomber dans ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient tristes et remplis de culpabilité, son cœur se serra rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse penser que sa place n'était pas à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime aussi tellement Oliver. » Souffla-t-elle en le fixant. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin parmi nous…tu nous avais manqué….tu m'as manqué. » Oliver sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à ses douces paroles qui le réchauffaient.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussée….mais je….je ne voulais pas… » Felicity le stoppa d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus parler de toute cette histoire. Tout ça était derrière eux à présent. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé, Oliver avait été jugé, ils pouvaient enfin avancer.

« On oublie tout….absolument tout et on reprends au moment où tu me fais ta demande. » Dit-elle doucement son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Oliver rigola nerveusement et hocha doucement la tête.

« Ok….Veux-tu m'épouser mon ange ? » Demanda-t-il en posant un genou à terre et avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Felicity le regarda faire et acquiesça en hurlant en énorme oui, elle se mit à genou à son tour et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

####

Oliver était à son bureau le regard perdu sur son écran d'ordinateur, ses pensées voguant. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur son travail depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le chemin du bureau voici un mois. Il faisait comme si tout allait bien mais rien n'allait, les journalistes le poursuivait toujours et par mesure de sécurité et de tranquillité il était resté au manoir. Lui qui avait espéré reprendre une vie normale avec Felicity après son procès avait eu tout faux.

Il soupira en se levant et se posta à la baie vitrée d'où il observait la ville et ses habitants, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être un illustre inconnu qui n'avait pas un nom à porter comme un fardeau. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur que sa vie soit décortiquée et qui pourrait la vivre normalement sans que tous ses faits et gestes soient épiés.

Si c'était une chose qu'il avait accepté, à présent tout cela lui pesait et il le vivait de plus en plus mal. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette horde de vautours qui attendaient le moindre écart ou la moindre parole qu'ils pourraient déformer afin d'insinuer n'importe quoi. Felicity tentait de lui faire relativiser les choses, même elle n'y arrivait pas.

Un tendre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à son souvenir. Heureusement pour lui elle était patiente et ne s'offusquait pas de sa mauvaise humeur. Il savait qu'il était difficile à vivre depuis cette affaire et il espérait un jour pouvoir retrouver sa bonne humeur et cette espèce d'insouciance qui le caractérisait.

Il avait changé, cette affaire l'avait fait changé et s'il pensait que l'accident l'avait fait devenir responsable, le fait que la vérité ait éclaté l'avait rendu encore plus conscient de son geste et c'était une chose avec laquelle il avait du mal à composer. Avoir le regard des autres constamment sur lui, lui pesait énormément et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait encore à vivre longtemps avec ce fardeau.

C'est un coup à la porte qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il soupira et se retourna pour y trouver Tommy. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un long moment, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur dispute concernant Felicity et si Tommy avait souvent tenté de joindre Oliver depuis la fin du procès, ce dernier avait toujours laissé ses tentatives sans réponses.

Tommy était nerveux et angoissé à l'idée que son ami de toujours n'accepte pas de le voir. Felicity lui avait assuré qu'il serait heureux de le retrouver et que leur mésentente l'avait affecté plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à Tommy son stress.

Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il était tombé par hasard sur Felicity au café du coin. Il l'avait vue et s'il n'avait pas fait attention elle aurait renversé son plateau sur son costume fait sur mesure. Il s'était amusé de la situation et au bout d'un court instant Felicity lui avait sourit et ils avaient engagé la conversation.

Tommy s'était excusé de s'être emporté comme il l'avait fait et de toutes les paroles blessantes qu'il avait pu dire sur elle ou sur Oliver et sur leur couple. Il n'en pensait aucune et même si ses sentiments étaient toujours confus concernant la jeune femme, il voulait retrouver son amitié qui lui manquait.

« Salut… » Dit Tommy en faisant un pas dans le bureau de son ami. Oliver se tourna complètement vers lui et fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Salut…. » Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et finit par le saisir franchement dans ses bras. « …je suis content de te voir. Je me demandais quand tu allais franchir le pas de cette porte » Dit-il en rigolant quand il se recula. Tommy lui fit un franc sourire et hocha la tête en marmonnant la même chose pour lui.

« Je suis désolé Oliver….pour tout. » S'excusa Tommy de suite. « Je…j'ai été un vrai con et j'ai été égoïste. Je voulais venir au procès mais je me suis dis que tu n'apprécierais pas et je ne voulais pas ajouter encore quelque chose…et puis Felicity et sa mère….je….je suis désolé vraiment. » Il finit sa tirade à bout de souffle et fixa son ami qui ne disait rien.

Oliver était heureux de le voir devant lui, il lui avait manqué. Et même s'il reconnaissait qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'attitude de Tommy il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il savait quel pouvoir Felicity pouvait avoir et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment, le principal étant que Felicity ne partage pas ses sentiments et que les choses soient claires entre eux. Ce que la jeune femme lui avait confirmé quand elle lui avait raconté leur rencontre par hasard dans ce café. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle avait été clair auprès de leur ami et qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à son amitié.

« Je comprends….et je ne t'en veux plus. » Éclaircit Oliver de suite.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Tommy en prenant place sur le fauteuil qu'Oliver lui indiquait. Ce dernier prit place derrière son bureau et grimaça. Il n'avait jamais menti à son ami et ne voulait pas commencer. « C'est difficile n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.. » Soupira Oliver en baissant la tête. « Je pensais être tranquille après le procès mais je pense que c'est encore pire. Nous sommes épiés comme des bêtes curieuses et tout le monde prends Felicity pour une folle d'aimer un type qui l'a rendu infirme….mais sinon tout va bien. » Finit-il ironiquement en se moquant de lui. Il se leva à nouveau et fit quelques pas. « Elle est forte et fait comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas….mais je sais que c'est faux….elle souffre de la situation et moi je me débats avec mes émotions et ma culpabilité…. » Souffla-t-il.

Tommy fixait son ami et sentait bien dans sa voix que les choses étaient compliquées, il n'en avait pas douté en venant ici mais il en pris pleinement conscience à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais vu Oliver si vulnérable et si perdu. Même quand il lui avait avoué son secret il n'avait pas été aussi déstabilisé.

« Elle est forte Oliver…. » Le rassura Tommy. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami à la fenêtre. « Je suis désolé… » Dit-il au bout d'un long moment, son regard perdu au loin. « Je t'ai laissé tomber au pire moment, tu avais besoin de soutien et moi je suis tombé amoureux de ta fiancée….j'ai même voulu te la piquer. » Pouffa-t-il entraînant Oliver avec lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent et eurent un léger sourire. « Alors qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle t'aime à la folie….Oliver….n'abandonne pas à nouveau. Ne laisse pas ta colère ou ta culpabilité prendre le dessus….c'est ce que tout le monde attends. Tu es plus fort que ça, vous êtes plus forts que ça…. »

Oliver écoutait et ces gentilles paroles allégeaient un peu son état d'esprit. Depuis la fin du procès il oscillait entre joie et culpabilité. Il fixa son ami et hocha la tête doucement.

« Je sais pas Tommy….tout est si….difficile et différent. » Soupira le jeune homme et plongeant à nouveau son regard sur la ville. « Avant….personne ne savait et même si ça me rongeait...il n'y avait que moi, mais à présent…tous ces regards et ce jugement posés sur moi et sur nous….ça me tue et j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour….. »

« Hey ! Mais où est passé l'esprit conquérant des Queens mec ! ». S'exclama Tommy. « Tu te fous de ce que tout le monde peut penser….le principal c'est Felicity et elle veut t'épouser. Alors laisse la t'aimer et épouse la….sinon moi je le fais. » Rigola Tommy. Olive resta un moment interdit avant d'éclater de rire et de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Merci Tommy….tu m'as manqué. » Glissa Oliver dans son oreille. Tommy le serra à son tour en lui répondant la même chose. Ils se reculèrent et Oliver décida de laisser ses problèmes de côté un moment. Il venait de retrouver son ami et il voulait en profiter un peu. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie, il avait besoin de se retrouver loin de QC et de se détendre un peu. « Allons boire un verre….et tu pourras me raconter comment tu vas toi aussi. »

Tommy se laissa faire et suivit Oliver, il était heureux d'avoir pu retrouver ses deux amis. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir loin d'eux et leur amitié était plus importante à ses yeux qu'une hypothétique histoire d'amour avec Felicity. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'Oliver et qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il se soignait un peu plus chaque jour et savait qu'il finirait par tomber sur la jeune femme qu'il lui fallait et qui l'aimerait en retour.

Mais à cet instant son esprit était occupé par Oliver et son mal-être, il connaissait son ami par coeur et savait que dans une période de doute comme celle ci il était capable de tout envoyer balader. Il espérait simplement que Felicity ne le laisserait pas faire ou qu'Oliver finirait par se reprendre.

* * *

**Oliver ne va pas en prison, mais les choses ne sont pas simples pour autant. Il culpabilise ****énormément et a du mal avec le regard des autres...mais il retrouve Tommy qui a avancé sur ses sentiments pour Felicity. **

**J'attends avec impatience vos et commentaires sur ce chapitre et vos théories sur le prochain...**

**A bientôt...et #restezchezvous...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, **

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à tous pour vos lectures et à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je peux répondre. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton ****enthousiasme pour le dernier chapitre. Les réponses à tes questions dans cette suite. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Dawntome : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. La réponse pour Oliver dans cette suite. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon univers et mes fictions, je ne connais pas meilleure motivation quand le doute s'installe. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec un Oliver qui doutait beaucoup et qui se perdait dans la déprime...est-ce encore le cas ? Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma beta adorée pour son temps et ses avis sur mes chapitres. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

« Alors Felicity cette offre te tente-t-elle ? » Demanda Moira face à sa future belle-fille. La blonde jeta encore un œil sur le contrat qu'elle venait de lire et pour être honnête elle était sans voix. Ce qu'on lui proposait était une place en or, encore mieux que celle que Tommy lui avait proposé chez MG. « Je sais que le salaire n'est peut-être pas ce que tu attendais…mais ce n'est que la première année et si les résultats….. »

« Non Moira ! C'est….parfait. » La coupa-t-elle très vite. « Tout est parfait et il faudrait être folle pour refuser une opportunité pareille. » Felicity saisit son stylo et apposa sa signature en bas du contrat. Moira la regarda faire, heureuse d'avoir enfin une directrice informatique digne de ce nom.

« Je suis heureuse de cette nouvelle. » Moira signa à son tour le contrat et se leva afin d'aller chercher du champagne pour fêter la nouvelle. « Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi nos cadres. » Dit Moira en la regardant d'un air tendre. « Ta place est ici avec Oliver...et quand les choses iront mieux, vous ferez un duo d'enfer. » Dit-elle plus légèrement tirant un sourire à Felicity.

Le silence s'étira un moment, et Moira observa Felicity perdue dans ses pensées.

« Les chose s'arrangent avec Donna ? » Felicity tourna son visage vers elle et haussa les épaules.

« Disons qu'on arrive à se parler sans évoquer le procès, mais ça reste un frein à notre relation. » Avoua-t-elle pour la première fois. « J'ai du mal à oublier que tout ce qui nous arrive est de sa faute et même si elle a plus où moins plaidé en faveur d'Oliver au procès...elle en reste responsable. » Moira soupira et hocha la tête, elle était peinée pour Felicity, elle savait à quel point sa relation avec sa mère était importante et se rendre compte que plus rien n'était comme avant devait la bouleverser.

« Laissez vous du temps toutes les deux. Les choses finiront par s'arranger quand Oliver ira mieux et que vous aurez retrouvé votre vie. » Se voulant rassurante.

« J'espère... » Souffla Felicity, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa vie d'avant n'existait plus vraiment.

####

« J'ai vu Tommy aujourd'hui. » Oliver sortait de la salle de bains et cherchait Felicity du regard qui elle sortait du dressing. Elle sortit surprise et finit par avoir un énorme sourire. Elle s'avança vers Oliver qui sortait à peine de sa douche et qui était encore mouillé. Elle suivait des yeux les gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalait son torse musclé. Elle arrêta la course de l'une d'elle et fit glisser son doigt le long des abdominaux de son _homme_.

« Oh…et alors ? » Demanda-t-elle taquine de le voir réagir à son simple contact. Oliver rigola doucement et chercha le doigt qu'elle faisait courir sur lui. Il le saisit et le serra doucement en la fixant, il le ramena à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je crois qu'on a fait la paix….mais je suppose que sa visite ne te surprends pas plus que ça. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque toujours en la fixant intensément. Felicity releva doucement sa tête vers son visage et déglutit à voir le désir brut qu'elle pouvait y lire. Même si en ce moment leur relation était parfois compliquée et tendue une chose ne changeait pas, le désir qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un pour l'autre.

« Effectivement….il m'a appelé avant d'aller te voir pour savoir s'il serait bien accueilli...ou pas… » Rigola-t-elle doucement en se redressant un peu et se pendant au cou d'Oliver.

Quand elle avait fait la paix avec Tommy, Felicity avait redouté la réaction d'Oliver. Elle le savait inquiet de tout et elle ne voulait pas rajouter quelque chose dans la balance. Ses sentiments pour le fils Merlyn étaient clairs, il était juste son ami.

Elle voulait simplement que les choses soient claires entre elle et Tommy, elle aimait Oliver et ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire espérer quoique se soit. Il était son ami et rien d'autre. Tommy lui avait confirmé qu'il avait lui aussi fait le point sur ses sentiments et que même s'il était très attaché à elle, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance.

« Je suis content d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami.. » Souffla Oliver contre le visage de Felicity. « …il m'avait manqué. Merci pour ça aussi chérie… » Felicity haussa les épaules et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Oliver répondit à ce baiser qui s'intensifia assez vite, il serra Felicity un peu plus fort contre lui et la souleva du sol pour la porter et la déposer sur la commode pas très loin. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion et urgence comme c'était le cas depuis la fin du procès. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre une fois qu'ils commençaient à se toucher et à s'embrasser.

« On va être en retard pour le diner.. » Réussit à dire Felicity entre deux baisers et en essayant vainement de reprendre ses esprits. « ….on..on est attendu et….. » Ses paroles moururent sur les lèvres d'Oliver qui reprit sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser.

« Ils nous attendrons. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée sa bouche perdue dans le cou de la jeune femme. « J'ai envie de toi…là, maintenant…. » Il se recula un peu afin de croiser le regard de Felicity qu'il découvrit noir de désir. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne fonce à nouveau sur elle et ne la soulève à nouveau pour la déposer sur le lit.

####

Ce soir était la soirée annuelle de la ville de Starling rassemblant tout ce que la ville comptait de notables. Oliver avait voulu s'y soustraire mais Felicity avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien et qu'à les voir heureux peut-être que tous les bavardages les concernant cesseraient.

« Tu plaisantes ?! » S'exclama Felicity en éclatant de rire. Tommy secoua la tête et éclata de rire à son tour. « Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? » Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle sous l'anecdote que son ami venait de lui raconter.

« Je te le jure… » Dit-il en levant sa main droite afin de prouver sa bonne foie. « Elle m'a dit texto…_Tommy tu es plutôt séduisant et sympa mais les héritiers comme toi ne me convienne pas…ce sont de grands enfants qu'il faut sans arrêt surveiller…._comme si ! » Finit-il en haussant les épaules et en rigolant encore de cette réflexion.

« C'est vrai comme si…. » Felicity éclata à nouveau de rire . « Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait raison. » Dit-elle taquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tommy lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Tu finiras par trouver la fille qu'il te faut…il suffit juste d'être patient et tu tomberas sur elle sans t'y attendre. » Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et chercha Oliver du regard qui était à l'autre bout de la salle en grande conversation avec un membre du conseil d'administration et sa mère. « Regarde un peu Oliver et moi….on était loin d'être….compatibles. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

Tommy fut alerté par son ton et la regarda dans les yeux. Felicity fixa son regard sur lui et lui fit un léger sourire gênée de s'être allée à cette confession.

« Tout va bien entre vous ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Felicity marqua une pause avant de répondre et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas quoi vraiment répondre. Oui les choses allaient plutôt bien entre eux, mais elle sentait Oliver loin d'elle et il n'y avait que pendant leurs moments intimes qu'elle le sentait réellement avec elle.

« Ça va… » Répondit-elle évasive et lointaine. « …mais le procès a laissé des traces et je crois qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même. » Avoua-t-elle pour la première fois. « Il a du mal à supporter le regard des gens sur nous et il pense que… »

« Que le fait d'être avec lui te desserve et t'entraîne vers le fond. » La coupa Tommy. La blonde acquiesça et tenta de masquer sa tristesse. « Hey boucle d'or….tu sais comment il est, il se flagelle encore pour ce qu'il t'a fait, mais quand il aura compris qu'il n'y a plus que lui que ça dérange il redeviendra _ton homme_. » Dit-il se voulant léger. Il approcha sa main de sa joue et effaça une larme qui venait de couler. « Hey…les choses vont s'arranger Fel, je te le promets. Il a juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. »

Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête et lui fit un sourire à travers ses larmes qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. Elle sentait Oliver s'éloigner d'elle un peu plus chaque jour. Elle savait qu'il bataillait contre ça depuis son retour dans sa vie normale, mais elle avait peur qu'il baisse les bras et qu'il s'éloigne définitivement.

« Oliver je suis ravi de votre retour. » Jack Mickaels ramena Oliver à la réalité qui avait ses yeux fixés sur Tommy et Felicity qui discutaient à l'autre bout de la salle. « Je ne prête aucune foie à tout ce qui a pu être dit durant toutes ces semaines. Je vois simplement que ce que vous avez fait pour Felicity nous a rapporté des millions que vous avez surtout réparé votre erreur. »

Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire tendu tout en regardant Jack.

« Jack excusez-nous... » Moira compris le malaise de son fils et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. « ….je crois que John veut nous présenter un investisseur. » Elle trouva la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête et ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse. « Ça va chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Ça va maman, rassure toi. Je dois m'habituer à ce genre de conversation…et encore celle-ci était sympa. » Rigola-t-il nerveux. Moira lui fit un sourire sincère et caressa sa joue d'une main, elle savait ce qu'il traversait et son cœur de mère saignait pour lui. « Je resterais à vie celui qui a mis dans un fauteuil une jeune fille brillante et qui a fait en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui….c'est de cette façon que les gens me voient… » Dit-il tout bas.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde ne te voit pas de cette façon. Et surtout pas Felicity. » Moira tentait de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait, mais elle savait que le chemin serait long afin qu'il se sente mieux et que son histoire avec Felicity soit oubliée de l'opinion publique.

Oliver soupira et chercha des yeux la jeune femme qu'il trouva à la même place, toujours avec Tommy. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit son meilleur ami une main posée sur la joue de sa fiancée. Une jalousie incontrôlable prit possession de lui ainsi qu'une lassitude extrême, ce qu'il redoutait depuis un moment était entrain d'arriver. Felicity se rapprochait d'un autre que lui, moins compliqué et plus joyeux. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tommy était un homme bourré de qualités qu'il n'auraient jamais et il savait qu'il pouvait la rendrait heureuse.

« J'ai besoin d'air… » Dit-il soudainement. « Excuse moi auprès de tout le monde…mais je vais rentrer. » Moira fut surprise mais acquiesça, elle regarda son fils quitter la salle de réception et son regard chercha ce qui avait pu le bouleverser au point de le faire partir. Elle tomba sur Felicity et compris pourquoi Oliver avait été perturbé.

Felicity chercha Oliver un bon moment à travers la salle de réception, en vain. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer et s'il n'était pas présent la presse se ferait un malin plaisir d'évoquer toutes sortes de raisons sans queue ni tête à son absence mais qui feraient encore une fois les gros titres.

« Moira avez-vous Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant sa future belle-mère.

« Il avait besoin d'air. » Soupira Moira en regardant la blonde. « Tout va bien entre vous ? » Elle ne voulait pas se mêler mais voir son fils si triste et surtout si peu sûr de lui face à Tommy la rendait légèrement agacée. Felicity fut surprise de son ton et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cette question et surtout pourquoi je sens une pointe d'irritation ? » Rétorqua-t-elle surprise de l'attitude de Moira. La mère d'Oliver avait toujours été charmante avec elle et n'avait jamais été la belle mère irritable qui était souvent décrite dans la presse.

« Désolé Felicity… » Soupira Moira se rendant compte de son comportement. « Mais je…. » Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et entraîna la blonde un peu à l'écart. « Je sais que vous n'êtes responsables de rien…mais il ne va pas bien. Il fait comme si tout allait bien mais je connais mon fils et il est en train de sombrer. » Dit-elle d'une traite les yeux au bord des larmes se cachant ne voulant pas que les gens la voient dans cet état.

« Je sais Moira…je sais et j'essaie de le sortir de sa déprime mais c'est difficile. » Avoua Felicity heureuse de pouvoir enfin se confier. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire….il va bien et l'instant d'après il est irritable et d'humeur changeante… » Dit-elle la voix tremblante elle aussi. « Je le sens perdre pied et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. »

Moira chercha les mains de la jeune femme et les serra fort dans les siennes. Elle aussi avait tenté d'aider son fils mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Elle voyait bien Oliver aller mal mais comment l'aider alors que lui-même ne se sentait pas digne d'être aidé. Seulement elle était certaine d'une chose, il avait besoin de Felicity pour arriver à se sortir de cet enfer.

« N'abandonne pas Felicity….il a besoin de toi. » Moira prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. « Il te repousse parce qu'il se sent indigne de toi pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Il pense que Tommy serait un bien meilleur choix. » Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

« Quoi ?! C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?! Mais qu'est-ce que….pourquoi pense-t-il une chose pareille ?! » Felicity s'agitait dans tous les sens et cherchait Tommy du regard, elle imaginait que peut-être Oliver était en train de lui parler ou même de défendre son territoire comme il lui avait dit une fois en plaisantant.

« Il vous a vu un peu plus tôt.. » Expliqua Moira doucement. « ….je sais qu'il ne se passe rien avec Tommy, mais pour mon fils vous voir si proches alors qu'il doute de tout est un peu trop….même s'il sait que tu l'aimes à la folie. » Felicity se sentit légèrement plus rassurée à ces paroles mais elle ne le serait complètement qu'une fois face à Oliver et qu'elle lui aurait parlé.

« Vous savez où il est parti ? » Moira secoua la tête n'en ayant aucune idée. « Ok….merci. » Felicity recula et se précipita vers la sortie, plus rien ne comptait à part trouver Oliver et crever enfin cet abcès qu'elle sentait entre eux depuis des semaines.

##

Oliver déambulait dans les rues de Starling depuis un bon moment. Il marchait sans but, les mains dans les poches et le regard vide. Son cœur serré d'avoir vu Felicity et Tommy si proches. Il n'était pas jaloux en réalité, juste résigné de se dire que peut-être elle serait plus heureuse avec un homme comme son meilleur ami. Il ne traînait pas de casseroles énormes derrière lui et semblait l'aimer sincèrement. Il savait qu'il prendrait soin d'elle.

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il réalisa que ses pas l'avait conduit directement à l'endroit où sa vie avait basculé pour le meilleur. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et il ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et essuya en vitesse son visage maculé de larmes.

Il revoyait encore Felicity étalée sur le bitume son corps dans un angle improbable et à ce qu'il avait ressenti à la penser morte. À l'époque il ne la connaissait pas, mais à présent il se demandait comment il avait pu la laisser. Il osa s'approcher encore un peu et fixa ce même endroit.

Il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec ce poids et cette culpabilité. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et son acte et il ne le supportait plus.

« Je savais que tu serais ici. » Entendit-il dans son dos. Il sursauta légèrement à la voix de Felicity et un triste sourire illumina son visage. Elle le connaissait si bien pensa-t-il. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et trouva son regard bleu et tendre. « Parle moi chéri…. »

« Je vais partir. » Finit-il par dire en soupirant. Felicity retint un cri de surprise mais ne put retenir un mouvement de recul à ces paroles. « Tu as eu besoin de recul quand tu as su…..c'est pareil pour moi. J'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-il tout bas honteux de la laisser à son tour.

« Oliver…non on pourrait… » Il s'approcha d'elle en vitesse et la stoppa d'un baiser urgent. Elle y répondit en encerclant son visage et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il le cassa.

« Oui…on pourrait mais j'ai besoin de quitter cette ville et tout ce qui s'y rattache….même toi. » Dit-il d'une voix serrée d'émotions. « Je t'aime à la folie…mais je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ce que je t'ai fait…..et je crois que je ne le pourrais jamais si je reste ici….je suis désolé…. » Oliver se perdait dans ses mots et sa respiration saccadée, ses larmes coulaient et Felicity eut le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi, si perdu. Jamais elle n'avait vu Oliver si peu sûr de lui.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Décréta-t-elle d'un coup. « Il est hors de question que tu partes seul….jamais je ne te laisserai et….qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Oliver avait saisit ses deux mains accrochées à son cou pour la décoller de lui. Il chercha ses yeux et la fixa intensément.

« Non je pars seul…..si…je dois me trouver et savoir quel type je suis réellement… » Dit-il quand il la vit secouer la tête négativement. « Tu…..j'espère que tu m'attendras mais…... » Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots. « ….Tommy t'aime et saura te rendre heureuse et… »

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?! » Dit-elle en hurlant presque et en reculant d'un pas choquée de ces propos. « Tommy est mon ami mais en aucun cas _mon homme _! » Elle le fixa à son tour intensément. « Je sais et je comprends que tu aies besoin d'air….mais me repousser ne changera rien à ce que tu ressens. »

« Peut-être pas…mais je dois le faire . » Felicity sentit son cœur se briser à cette simple phrase, et soudain une colère la saisit.

« Tu crois que je l'aimerai parce que lui ne m'a pas laissée mourante sur la route ?! Tu crois que je pourrai l'aimer parce que lui ne m'a pas menti durant deux ans ?! Tu crois vraiment que je serai folle de lui parce qu'il pourrait plaire à ma mère et que peut-être les choses seraient plus faciles ?! » Elle regardait Oliver qui osait à peine la fixer à son tour honteux de lui infliger pareil peine. « Et bien non Oliver je ne l'aimerai pas plus que maintenant et je ne serai certainement jamais amoureuse de lui parce que le seul dont j'ai envie et qui me fait me sentir vivante c'est toi… » Se radoucit-elle en s'approchant de lui à pas lent. « Je t'aime malgré tout ce que tu as fait…et ça ne cessera jamais…même si tu es loin. »

Oliver la regardait et sentait son cœur se fendiller petit à petit à chaque parole prononcée. Elle l'aimait à la hauteur de ce que lui l'aimait. Follement….inconditionnellement. À cet instant il doutait du bien fondé de sa décision, devait-il vraiment partir ?

« Tu m'avais promis... » Lui rappela-t-elle la voix tremblante. « ….tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais m'abandonner….tu es en train de leur donner raison à tous. Tu te sens indigne de moi pour ce que tu m'as fait ?! Mais ça fait quoi de moi d'être folle amoureuse du type qui a brisé ma vie ?! » Hurla-t-elle dans la rue déserte sa voix faisant écho. « Les gens me regardent de la même façon que toi…alors si tu pars, je pars aussi. » Elle était déterminée à ne pas le laisser faire.

Le jeune homme la fixait et sentait son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle. Il pensait l'aimer très fort mais à cet instant il réalisa qu'il était très loin de la vérité. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Elle avait raison, il se souvenait de cette promesse faite au tribunal il y a quelques semaines, et il voulait la tenir. Il avait changé il le savait, mais Felicity ne devait pas encore une fois payer à cause de lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa tendrement une main sur sa joue, Felicity apprécia le geste et accentua sa caresse. Il dessina de son pouce ses lèvres qu'il adorait embrasser et savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle.

« On….on part tous les deux….je ne t'abandonne plus. » Souffla-t-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser passionnément. Felicity se laissa aller à cette étreinte et sentit son cœur soulagé de cette décision.

* * *

**Oliver est toujours noyé sous la culpabilité et n'arrive pas à affronter le regard des autres, il veut partir. Il pense que Tommy serait un meilleur choix pour Felicity qui elle ne veut que lui. Et ils prennent une folle décision...vont-ils aller au bout ? **

**Réponse dans le dernier chapitre. En attendant j'attends vos avis et commentaires sur cette suite, alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme. Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci pour vos lectures et à ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. Voici la fin. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce dernier chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Le chapitre précédent n'a pas été tendre avec notre couple et Oliver avait voulu partir sans Felicity. Voici la fin de cette fiction et ce que je leur ai réservé. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et sa présence de tous les jours. Je t'embrasse très fort. **

* * *

Oliver entraîna Felicity en courant vers la tour de QC et son parking. Ils rigolaient tous les deux comme des enfants qui s'apprêtaient à faire une énorme bêtise et s'ils étaient honnêtes c'est ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Tout quitter, sur un coup de tête pour vivre enfin leur vie sans les regards de pitié ou de désapprobation de tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient croiser.

« Oliver pas si vite ! » Rigola Felicity en serrant fort la main de son fiancé. « J'ai des talons hauts et courir n'est pas aisé je te le rappelle ! » Elle se heurta au torse d'Oliver qui la saisit dans ses bras sans réfléchir provoquant un cri de surprise chez la jeune femme.

« Voilà…de cette façon tu ne risques rien. » Dit-il en poursuivant son chemin en marchant vite cette fois ci. « Je veux quitter la ville de suite… » Il se stoppa et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Felicity. « …avec toi…pour enfin vivre. » Felicity fut touchée de cette déclaration et caressa de ses doigts la base de ses cheveux. Oliver posa son front contre le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. « On y va ! » Il repris sa course et Felicity éclata de rire à nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent en un temps record au manoir et foncèrent directement dans leur chambre. Ils sortirent leurs valises et jetèrent dedans tout ce qu'il leur tombait sous la main. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas à ce qu'il faisait comme si le fait de s'arrêter et de penser allait les faire changer d'avis.

« Je ne sais même pas si je prends ce qu'il faut ! » Rigola Felicity en remplissant sa trousse de toilette. Oliver se stoppa et la regarda.

« C'est rien….le principal étant qu'on s'en aille. » La blonde hocha la tête et poursuivit son remplissage. « On…on va quand même laisser une lettre. Pour expliquer notre geste, je ne voudrais pas que….et ton job chez QC tu viens à peine de... »

« Ils comprendront... » Le rassura Felicity en s'approchant de lui. « Et pour être honnête je suis même certaine que ta mère approuvera. La seule chose qui compte à ses yeux c'est que tu sois heureux. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire et poursuivit. « Et puis on ne fuit pas la justice…on pourra revenir quand on veut...quand à QC...on verra ce qui compte c'est nous. » Finit-elle tendrement.

Oliver acquiesça et se dirigea vers son bureau afin de rédiger le courrier. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de fou depuis son adolescence, ce départ lui semblait le plus dingue. Il jeta encore un œil du côté de Felicity qui continuait de remplir ses bagages et il sut à cet instant que c'était la meilleure décision pour eux. S'il voulait avoir une vraie chance de vivre sa vie avec elle il devait quitter cette ville, même si au passage il quittait sa famille.

####

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa d'un coup et jeta un œil vers Felicity, un sourire étira son visage. Elle dormait profondément. Il la regarda un instant avant de se recoucher et de s'approcher d'elle. Il entoura sa taille d'un bras et la sentit entrelacer leurs doigts sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Il soupira de bien être à la sentir dans ses bras, sentant leur bébé bouger sous leurs mains jointes.

Il posa sa tête contre celle de Felicity et se remémora les années qui venaient de s'écouler. Ils avaient quitté Starling le soir même et avaient filé droit vers l'est. Ils avaient roulé durant des heures avant de s'arrêter dans un motel sur le bord de la route. Ils y avaient passé la nuit et avaient repris leur route le lendemain.

Une fois arrivé sur la côte Est ils avaient un temps cherché ce qu'ils allaient faire et où aller. Ils avaient passé quelques temps à New-York et s'étaient mariés un soir de printemps sur le toit terrasse d'un célèbre building. Ils avaient été comme seuls au monde et pour Oliver ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie et de sa renaissance.

Oublié sa vie d'avant, celle de ce garçon irresponsable et complètement fou. Finit d'être un chien fou condamné à faire parler de lui dans les journaux, finit la presse qui le suivait partout et qui rapportait chacun de ses faits et gestes, ne lui restait plus que Felicity et l'immense amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elle avait été son salut, même si lui n'avait pas été le sien. Il avait brisé sa vie en la renversant, mais ce qui aurait dû être une chose terrible pour eux deux, s'était révélée la meilleure chose qui avait pu leur arriver. Ils s'étaient trouvés, Felicity aimait à dire qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs et si Oliver avait souvent rigolé et réfuté ce terme, depuis que sa femme était enceinte il pensait qu'elle avait raison.

Ce bébé serait un bout d'eux et il espérait la meilleure partie de lui. Il ne pouvait pas transmettre ses gènes les plus fous à un petit être sans défense. Felicity le rassurait quand il doutait qu'il ferait un bon père ou qu'il serait à la hauteur. Elle, ne doutait jamais de lui ou de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Et c'était en lui faisant confiance qu'elle avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent et qui s'apprêtait à être père dans quelques mois.

Un petit garçon….il allait avoir un fils. Il avait pleuré de bonheur à l'annonce du sexe de leur bébé. Même s'il n'avait eu aucune préférence, savoir qu'ils allaient avoir un fils lui avait encore plus fait apprécier le fait de devenir père. Il allait pourvoir faire tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire avec son père mais qui n'était resté que des rêves. Il s'était promis d'être disponible et que cet enfant serait sa priorité peu importe les aléas de la vie. Ce bébé et Felicity seraient toujours sa priorité.

Il la sentit bouger et mieux se positionner toujours en gardant sa main sur son ventre. Il se colla encore plus à elle et pensa à toux ceux qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Après leur mariage à New-York ils s'étaient envolés pour l'Europe où ils avaient passé quelques mois à visiter toutes les villes qui leur faisait envie. Ils avaient profité de leur anonymat retrouvé et de leur statut de jeunes mariés, ils avaient vécu enfin pour eux et il devait admettre que ça avait été une période plus qu'heureuse. Le procès avait été très loin de leurs têtes et ils avaient tenté d'oublier toute cette période difficile qui avait faillit avoir raison d'eux et de leur amour.

Ils avaient pris des nouvelles de leurs familles régulièrement, mais avaient été un long moment sans rentrer au pays. Le traumatisme qu'ils avaient subi durant le procès était encore présent et vivace dans leurs esprits, et ils avaient eu besoin d'être loin de Starling pour se reconstruire.

Moira et Thea avaient bien compris la démarche du couple et d'Oliver en particulier, il avait souffert et avait besoin de temps et d'être loin pour se trouver et se pardonner l'accident de Felicity.

Du côté de Felicity les choses avaient été plus compliquées, Donna avait été plus que réticente à son départ. Les choses qui avaient commencé à s'arranger entre les deux femmes avaient été mises à mal quand Felicity avait choisi une fois de plus Oliver. Ce départ soudain avait eu raison de sa patience et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le faire savoir à sa fille, qui lui avait subtilement rappelé que si elle était obligée de fuir la ville c'était uniquement de sa faute.

Elles étaient restées un moment en froid avant qu'Oliver ne mette les pieds dans le plat un soir avec sa femme et qu'il lui demande de laisser une dernière chance à sa mère. Effectivement Donna était responsable de leur départ, mais il se mettait à sa place et il comprenait que de savoir sa fille unique à l'autre bout du monde devait être difficile pour elle. Il lui avait pardonné sa démarche il était temps que Felicity en fasse de même.

Felicity avait réfléchi un moment avant d'appeler sa mère et d'avoir une conversation sérieuse. Elle l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle n'était plus fâchée, mais que Donna devait arrêter de toujours tout reprocher à Oliver et surtout de remettre sans arrêt sur le tapis cette histoire d'accident et de choix qu'elle avait fait à un moment donné. Elle était prête à retrouver sa mère mais il fallait qu'elle aussi fasse des efforts et mette de côté ses rancœurs. Cela ne pourrait fonctionner que de cette façon si elle souhaitait retrouver sa fille et leur relation. Donna avait été plutôt d'accord avec cette réflexion et avait admis qu'elle avait encore une fois été trop loin.

Depuis leur relation allait beaucoup mieux et elles retrouvaient peu à peu cette complicité qui leur manquait tant. L'annonce de la grossesse de Felicity n'y avait été pas étrangère et Donna avait décidé d'être un plus souple et un peu moins sur la défensive concernant Oliver et sa relation avec sa fille.

Chez la famille Queen la grossesse de Felicity avait été accueillie avec joie et c'est à cet instant que le couple avait compris qu'il devait rentrer. Il était évident pour eux que leur fils serait élevé dans leur ville, ça avait été une évidence depuis le départ. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils avaient quitté Starling et à présent ils se sentaient plus forts pour affronter le regard des autres et la presse qui ne manquerait pas de les harceler.

Mais cela n'allait pas entamer leur bonheur à retrouver leurs proches et à retrouver ce qui avait fait leur vie à un moment donné. Tout le monde leur manquait et ils avaient hâte de les retrouver.

####

« Tu as décidé de m'en faire voir aujourd'hui… » Felicity s'appuya un peu plus fort au plan de travail de la cuisine en sentant un coup de pied plus fort de son fils. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur son ventre histoire de le calmer et de faire passer la douleur. « Merci mon ange. » Dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle continua la préparation du petit déjeuner en réalisant que c'était la dernière journée qu'ils passaient dans cette maison. Elle posa son regard sur cette cuisine où elle avait appris différentes recettes plus ou moins réussies sous le regard aimant de son époux.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une chose pareille mais cette maison allait lui manquer. Elle avait abrité de nombreux moments de bonheur mais aussi quelques moments plus difficiles et qu'ils avaient cru ne jamais pouvoir surmonter. Cette maison avait été leur refuge comme elle avait été leur prison et à cet instant elle savait qu'elle allait la regretter.

Mais il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher et elle voulait être près de sa mère pour ce jour particulier. Malgré leur colère et leurs moments difficiles Donna lui manquait affreusement et elle avait besoin de sa mère pour affronter la naissance de son fils.

« Bonjour mes deux amours… » Elle sentit Oliver passer ses deux bras autour de son ventre et se coller dans son dos. « Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il dans son oreille tout bas.

« Pour être honnête pas trop... » Répondit-elle en croisant son regard. « Ton fils a décidé de me rendre folle avant de naître…ce qui je dois dire te ressemble énormément. » Ils éclatèrent de rire avant qu'elle ne se retourne complètement dans ses bras et qu'elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Oliver.

« Tu arrives au bout chérie….encore un peu de patience. » Felicity hocha la tête et Oliver l'aida à préparer la table. Ils petit déjeunèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient certains gestes dans cette cuisine. « Tu es angoissée ? »

« Un peu…mais je suis aussi terriblement excitée. J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde et de voir leurs têtes quand on va leur annoncer notre retour définitif. » Oliver rigola sous son excitation et chercha sa main.

« Moi aussi pour être honnête. J'imagine déjà la tête de Tommy….il va faire des grimaces pas possible avant d'en faire des tonnes, ma sœur va hurler sa joie et je te préviens….bouche toi les oreilles….quand à nos mères… » Dit-il d'une voix tendre. « …je pense que ça va être la meilleure nouvelle pour elles deux. »

« On les a déjà privé d'un mariage on ne peut pas en plus les priver de leur premier petit enfant. » Ajouta-t-elle tendrement en regardant Oliver. Ce dernier hocha la tête et tilta à cette réflexion.

« Tu as bien dit…_premier_ ? » Il s'avança vers Felicity et fixa son regard rieur. « ….cela veut-il dire que tu envisages d'autres bébés…. ? » Felicity se pencha à son tour et hocha la tête doucement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Ok…je prends note. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et scellèrent cette promesse d'un baiser.

##

« Mon dieu ! Mais il n'arrête pas de bouger ! » S'écria Thea en sentant son neveu donner des coups. « Mais comment fais-tu pour supporter ?! » Demanda-t-elle en faisant une grimace en regardant sa belle sœur. Ils étaient de retour en ville depuis la veille et avaient organisé un repas avec tous leurs proches.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Thea. Il va être comme son père….incapable de rester en place. » Répondit Felicity assez fortement s'attirant ainsi le regard d'Oliver qui s'approcha d'elle en rigolant doucement.

« C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes.. » Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Felicity hocha la tête et rigola en saisissant la main d'Oliver en la serrant un peu plus fort. « Ok…. » Il comprit le message et s'éclaircit la voix avant d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Oliver…si c'est pour nous annoncer que tu as mis ta femme enceinte c'est un peu tard. » Lança Tommy provoquant le rire de tout le monde. Oliver soupira reconnaissant l'humour parfois limite de son meilleur ami.

« Non ce n'est pas ça Tommy. Felicity et moi….avons décidé d'élever notre fils à Starling… » Les rires cessèrent d'un coup et tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux. « Et je vois que la nouvelle vous fait plaisir. » Plaisanta-t-il sous le silence qui s'était installé.

« Aaaaahhhh ! » Hurla Thea en se précipitant vers lui. « C'est une super nouvelle ! » Oliver accueillir avec plaisir sa sœur dans les bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« Content que la nouvelle te plaise. » Dit-il ému en jetant un regard vers Felicity qui elle se faisait assaillir par sa mère et Moira. Il entendait les trois femmes parler joyeusement heureuses apparemment des prochaines semaines à venir.

« Et bien il était temps que tu reviennes au nid. » Plaisanta Tommy qui remplaça Thea dans ses bras. « Tu nous manquais…. » Les deux hommes furent rejoins par John qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, il félicita à son tour Oliver pour cette nouvelle et ajouta d'un ton plus bas.

« Je suis heureux pour toi Oliver. Tu doutais de mériter un tel bonheur….mais je t'assure qu'il n'en est rien. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant de se prendre dans leurs bras à leur tour.

Connor Queen vint au monde quelques semaines plus tard sous les regards embués de ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé vivre une émotion pareille un jour. Rien ne les avait préparé à autant de bonheur et de joie d'un seul coup.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement comme ils le faisaient depuis des années à présent. Personne n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait pu les unir et qui les unissait encore. Felicity était tombée folle amoureuse de l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie à un moment donné, et même si elle avait osé l'inconcevable elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Oliver avait été l'homme parfait pour elle et contre toute attente elle avait été la femme parfaite pour lui. L'inconcevable s'était mué en indispensable pour eux et ils espéraient que se serait toujours le cas.

* * *

**Voici pour ce dernier chapitre. Notre couple a enfin trouvé la paix et la sérénité et ils ont agrandi leur famille...pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés sur cette fiction, qui ont déposé un commentaire à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps, merci pour vos nombreuses lectures, vos mises en suivi ou en favori...merci pour tout ça. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire et ma complice, merci de ton temps, de tes lectures, de tes avis et de tes conseils. Sans toi toute cette aventure n'en serait pas là...je t'embrasse très fort ma jumelle adorée et continue de nous régaler avec tes histoires. **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction qui compte 20 chapitres et dans un style différent. Je vous embrasse tous et soyez prudents...**


End file.
